The Legend of Zelda: A Shade of Time
by A-ScarredOne
Summary: As a part of the Hero of Time's tale, this tale is a novelization in sequence to Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. I focus on the Hero of Time's life as we see what happens as he leaves Termina and eventually becomes the Shade. We will see some scenes from Twilight Princess, but only what pertains to the Hero of Time.
1. I Return to Hyrule

At last, the sun rises now upon another day as time moves on, and as far as our Hero of Time was concerned, that was a pleasant relief indeed. The festival had passed, and a town and community were blessed with carrying on 'as if nothing out of ordinary or unexpected had happened'. Clocktown bustled with festivities, businesses, and markets as it had always done. And for the most part the works of the mischievous frenzy of Majora in inhabiting the very troubled Skull Kid was undone. For the four spirits of Termina, with Link's help, had returned to the land in safeguarding its peaceful and beautiful wonders. The deku folk were filled with delight and rejoicing as a dashing young monkey had won favor in the affections of their princess and attained grace in the sight of their king. The Gorons took heart as their mountain received the sun's summering warmth, and their races brought an audience in crowds from all places of Termina. The Zora of the sea, graced their calmer waters, and gave forth songs of both thrilling and elegance. And the dead and shadows of Ikana had rest at last, leaving the living in peace. But alas, the curse of Kafei remained to be lifted as he abode still as a lad to remain. A man in a child's form, and thus he and Link could relate. Nevertheless, the son of the mayor wedded the hotel's attendant and maiden, Anju, as she had declared to him that he had no shame in his curse and that nothing had changed in her affections for him.

Now, things moved on, and people regarded Link, in kindness, as a mere lad of brief acquaintance. The Happy Masked Salesman had left the previous day in bearing his many masks and shells in safekeeping, and today, Link rose up early in the hotel that morning as he strode out the south gate of the town in sitting upon the steps. In time of the day, all was remote and still under the twilight as the moon faded in a cold hearted dusk on the western horizon while the sun dawned in a warming breath on the eastern horizon. Its soft light touched on the youthful blonde as he looked up upon it as a sleeping child stirs in a freezing darkness to behold the fire's hearth.

He took deep breathes as he mulled over matters as time stood still for him at last wherewith he finally had time for closure. Those thoughts browsed over everything that happened over the past "three days" of adventure; however, it was more like many months. In start, he recalled of his entrance, the start of his journey, his healing, and the madness. Yes, the madness of reliving the same days for what seemed to last an eternity, and when he had come to know every person, in reflection of their counterparts, to every moment and secret of their characters, they did not know him, not in the slightest. He avoided recollecting every detail of his memories of the living circle of time as the madness of it was simply overwhelming. But instead, he now reviewed over the highlights. Thoughts took view over the affairs of the four peoples, and then of course his dealings with the men there. And, at last, he came to closure as he thought of his recent battle in the Lunar world. But before hence, the Mask Salesman took the initiative to approach him before he went up the tower for the last time, and he gave him a unique mask. "I know that you are ready and have prepared your grounds well now Master of Courage. But you still lack your spirit's power to match yourself to the power of Majora's spirit. For when you had battled Ganon, you had the sword of the goddess in evil's bane as it seals darkness, yet you no longer possess it, and though you bear a bright sword indeed in honor of your folk, it cannot meet the same standards as you well know."

The spirit had smiled as his usual self until now he bent himself as he took out yet another shell from his keep, and in withdrawing it, he spoke to the Hero in solemn and sober countenance. "Take this," he said as he handed the shell to him, "as it shall enlighten you to your spirit's true power. I advise you use it cautiously and sparingly, only when you must, and now is a time, that I believe you must. ... You will find that it is not all together unfamiliar to you. ... Do not ask, for I will explain no further as some things are meant to be kept secret, and you now know only that which you need. Blessings go with you dear hero."

Link remembered wearing the mask as he battled with Girahim's sister, the Lunar demon, and he felt whole and complete in adorning himself in the prowess of the Fierce Deity. Upon that thought, he caved his hand into his 'bottomless pouch' and drew out the mask of the Fierce Deity. Its wooden form was very soft and smooth as he traced his fingers over the intricate details, and he was continuously amazed at how much the figure resembled his own features save that it expressed them in a far more splendorous manner. He smiled as he recalled of the feeling of its embodiment as he wore it, and how he had seen things in a hazed vision. They seemed as if they were memories of a far distant day and age. His interest had peaked greatly, and he was near tempted to desire wearing it again. But he remembered the words of the Salesman, and he thought it wise to heed them.

Then the memory came how he had desired to slow time to a still in response to Majora as she had moved to greater rashness, even for her. But she had descended herself upon him at unawares wherewith she had smitten the Ocarina of Time, he had wielded, to destruction. The instrument was shattered, a tool and relic of both dire need and sentiment. His thoughts took closure now, and he begun to remember other things. Home. Her. The Forest. Hyrule.

So, he stored back his impressive mask and withdrew the item that still brought a smile to his eyes, a wooden instrument with delicate features and simple homely appearance. It was the fairy Ocarina that Saria had given him on that tragic day, the day that his life had changed for what today would stand for as madness. But now he shed all attention from the brief madness of this strange world and remembered the forest. He thought of his child hood, the days of play and frolicking. They were days he missed and had loved. He then remembered everything about his life in adventures, the stones, the seven year sleep, the Triforce, the temples and sages, Zelda, Ganondorf and his raging spirit, his return in time, the banishment of Ganondorf Dragmire, and then his memory came to it. He remembered what he was doing, and why he was here. Zelda had sent him away with the Ocarina of Time to prevent Ganondorf from accessing the power of the goddesses, the Triforce. And he also had left in search for his dear friend, Navi, who had gone missing.

But where did he stand on those matters now? He questioned himself, and he mulled over answers. And then he would dig out further questions, and fibble around in his attempts for answers. But then at last, he simply threw his mind into a collapse. He huffed and looked up to the Mysterious Woods. He did not like them very much, and although its wooded mysteriousness gave a sense of nostalgia, its tropical nature was foreign and strange to him. In removing aside all thoughts of madness which served only as a cloud to his vision, he looked to his wooden instrument and focused his thoughts on her. Saria. "She probably hates me now..." he thought aloud with a deep sigh, "After all that she has been through and waiting for me only for me to go away." He shook his head in another sigh, and thought rather of their times together as they played and pranked. Then he took the instrument, and with a soft breath of great sentiment, he played Saria's Song. He could not communicate with her, he already new that, for the world of Termina was a different dimension entirely from Hyrule wherefore he could not contact her.

With his eyes closed, Link's fingers floated along the notes fluently and lively as it gave a cheerful environment about him. The sun rose on and the air had begun to grow quite warm in the rays influence. He brought himself to a close, and when he ended, he opened his eyes. But when his eyes opened, he was looking upon Skull Kid strangely close, so much so that Link yelped in a shock as he kicked back trying to get up in a swift rush which only served as a stumbling fall onto his back. "Good morning" the imp greeted.

But Link returned only in a grunt, "good morning"

Yet then the imp in a serious yet sarcastic manner pressed him further, "You are very energetic when you wake." The fairies, Tatle and Tael, laughed in their giggling small voices.

Link brushed himself off as he gruntingly replied, "Very Funny"

And Skull Kid gave a rattling shake of a nod, "Yes...It was." To which Link smirked.

"You were playing Saria's Song." Skull Kid said after they settled and a moment's silence had passed. Link nodded with a sigh. "She was a friend of mine too, and hearing you play it made me think of home and how much I miss it." Skull Kid continued, and again Link simply nodded. "But Link, when you were playing, you expressed deep emotion in the notes of your music." Link's blue eyes strayed off to the distance as he listened. "Saria is very important to you isn't she?"

Link turned to him as his eyes became very serious as the gears of his mind turned, and then he gazed off again to the distance, "Yes." He sighed, "Yes, she is very important to me."

In change of conversation, Link narrowed his eyes in wondering curiosity, "What is your name?"

And the kid just cocked his head in question, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Link explained, "I know what you are, but I'm curious to know 'Who' you are?"

The kid shrugged, "I'm simply Skull Kid of the skull children. We don't have names, as we just simply are." He then twiddled his thumbs as he attempted to dig in his memories of thought.

"My knowledge of the forest is somewhat fluent, but quite limited compared to the Kokiri." Link started, "Skull children are children who have become lost in the Lost Woods of Hyrule and thus they share in the blessing of eternity with the forest children, but being trespassers, it is contrary to their nature. Thus they become Skull children. ... You... You must have had a past identity."

The kid nodded, "Yes, what you say is true. But to be honest, I don't really remember." He thought for a moment. "I remember a few hazes, being a child and cared for by adults that I delighted in. I don't know who they were, but I know that they loved me. I had a name. But I can only remember the first syllable that was uttered from their voices, 'Phae' ... That was many many years ago. And yes, we do share in the 'blessing' of the Kokiri. But like you said, it is against our nature, thus presenting ourselves in a new nature as skull children. In that nature, we are isolated, for in that nature we are prone to mischievous tendencies in ways that are unbecoming for one who wishes to be a friend and to have friends. So much so that we even despise each other. The others had already left me as they were bored and sought more adventurous grounds. I was alone except for Saria, for she was always friendly, and she taught me her song. But then a day came when she became sad, and I rarely saw her. And when I did, she was kind, but she was too drowned in her sorrow to play or care for things that I was interested in." Link's ears perked, eyes filled with perception, and he sighed to himself with a nod. "And so I was alone, " Skull Kid continued, "What was a blessing for the Kokiri was a curse for us as it is against our nature; wherefore, we are not able to live a 'natural life'"

Link again nodded, "I can relate. I am a Hylian who was raised with the Kokiri, and while I wasn't cursed to become a skull child, why? I do not know, I cannot live a 'natural life' as I am required to perform various demanding tasks."

Skull Kid perked with curiosity, "Oh! What tasks?"

And Link sighed, "Well, recovering a sinister, mad, and mischievous mask would be an example of one such task."

Skull Kid just stared at him for a moment before turning and looking to his twiddling thumbs. "Oh...I see. ... So, being a Hero is lonely too."

And the Hero nodded with another sigh, "Yes, it is." And then he thought some more, "Phae huh?" ... "That sounds a lot like fae as what they used to call the olden fairies. You are very close with Tatl and Tael just like a Kokiri, and there are few skull children with fairies. So, what would ya'll think if I called you 'Phaelon', "fairy friend" And the kid loved it as well as the fairies buzzed with excitement.

"So," Phaelon started, "What happens now?"

Link shrugged, "I don't know. When I had set out through the Lost Woods, my 'task' was to take the Ocarina of Time away and safeguard it from the wrong hands in Hyrule, but it's been destroyed now."

He paused, and Phaelon enquired, "If it was destroyed, then how did you defeat the demon of the mask?"

Link drew out the mask of the deity then to show the kid. "With this. Like Majora's mask, this mask holds a power just as ancient." And then he gestured it to Phaelon in offering to let him hold it, but he refused.

"I have had my fill of masks. No thank you. I think that that is something you should safeguard carefully and keep it safe." Said the weary skull child.

Link smirked and nodded in agreement before continuing his story. "Also I had intended on finding a friend of mine who had been a dear companion in my adventures and tasks before. As you know, each Kokiri have guardian fairies who help aid them in wisdom in guidance. Being that I wasn't actually a true Kokiri, I wasn't given one until much later, and she helped me in my travels. Navi was her name. But after our task was complete, she left me. I was disappointed and understood at first as her task was to assist me through that journey, and so was her task complete. But then later I found that she left Hyrule entirely. So, I went to journey and track my way in the Lost Woods, but then our paths crossed as I met you again with Majora. But now? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. There's really nothing to do than to go back, but the thing is, I don't really know how in the world I am supposed to get back."

"Well, let's do that then." Phaelon gestured, "Surely there is someone you know who can help."

And upon that note of thought, Link actually thought of someone, but before he could mention the name, another voice intruded into the conversation. "Well, it's about time you've finally come around to it."

They looked up and all were surprised save for Link who answered in conjecture, "You have a way of arriving in most impeccable timing Gaepora. I must say that eavesdropping is quite unbecoming of you."

"Impeccable timing is in my nature Master of Legends, and the Masked Salesman had asked me to assist in your return. But that was a decision you had to make on your own, and you seemed quite occupied in the thought of making it."

"You know the salesman?" Link asked.

And the owl answered, "Yes, but that is a story for another day, my time now is short. We must hurry if I am to take you to the Lost Woods of Hyrule."

"Ok," said Link, "fair enough."... "Then let us go home."

And so the great owl bore both, Link and Phaelon through the Mysterious Woods of Termina which labyrinth had a link with the Lost Woods of Hyrule. Very few could discern the way, and Gaepora did. Before long, things had begun to transition as they noticed less jungle and tropical woods and more hardwoods and firs as they stood before them. They were there, and Gaepora landed in dropping them. But he didn't stop long, "As I have stated that time is short, I have business elsewhere. I believe you will find that not much has changed since you left. Farewell." And then he flew off.

"What about Epona?" Tatle enquired worriedly.

And Tael reprimanded her, "A fine time to bring it up Tatle!"

"Well, it's either now or never!" The sister fairy exclaimed.

But Link was surprisingly calm about it, "Be quiet and watch." And then he drew his fairy ocarina and played a soft melody that provoked the mind to envision grasslands, pastures, and great steeds. Time passed, a quarter of an hour, a half an hour, and Phaelon and the fairies were impatient to say the least. But Link watched unmoving with intended eagerness unflinching as if dawn would break in any moment. Then soon after, the philly made its way through the labyrinth into sight.

"How did you do that without the Ocarina of Time?" Asked Tatle.

Link just waited until the pony nestled up to him as he began to caress her main. "The Ocarina of Time was a key instrument for many things, but some songs have magic in themselves. ... Epona's is one of such a song."

"Oh" The fairy responded as she was enlightened.

"So, what now?" Asked Phaelon, "Do we find your friend?"

But Link narrowed his brows a bit with sorrow in his eyes as he calmly answered with a shake in his head. "No ... The last time I came through, I only found myself in a labyrinth that took me somewhere with an enduring adventure that terrorized seven years of my life out of me coming nigh to driving me to madness. Going through again would only take me through another labyrinth to who knows where or what, taking my remaining wits from me which I can't spare, and coming no closer to my goal. No, with the Ocarina of Time gone, it is evident that it is time that I should return. Also, I have kept Saria waiting long enough." He looked to Phaelon, "You said that she was sad and drowned in sorrow." The kid nodded. "Well, I am the cause of it." Phaelon cocked his head in question as Link continued elaboration. "It pained her for me to leave Kokiri forest in the first place and how we would be separated. And since, she has always been in waiting for my return. I miss Navi dearly, and I have tried to find her. But I have to think of Saria as well."

Then Link looked up and around about them. The woods were thick and tall and filled with many oaks, dekus, and pines. Daylight kissed upon ferns, and the shadows advocated the blankets of moss. "I do not remember the way back." Link stated in his observance.

"Then follow us," Phaelon replied, "We know the way." And so they did.

Phaelon, with the fairies, brought Link back to the outskirts of Kokiri Forest and Hyrule field. He had expected Link to go home to the Kokiri, but Link made his way in another direction. "Where are you going?" Asked Phaelon.

"I must go to Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, and report to her of my return and explain myself." Answered Link.

And Phaelon replied, "Then I will inform Sa..."

"No!" Link cut in, "She must not know yet of my return as I want to surprise her and show her myself. ... But I must see Zelda first."

Phaelon nodded and asked, "What do I tell her when we meet and she enquires of me?"

"Tell her only what you must, but be discreet and Do Not mention me." Said Link, to which Phaelon conceded.

Link worked his way northeast, and he found his way into the rocky entrance which worked its path in a long and vast tunnel into Death Mountain. One might say that it was unreasonably near for an entrance to Death Mountain, but in truth, it was one of many gateways in labyrinth of the secrets of the mysterious Lost Woods. He approached nigh the end as he noticed the red glow of fire ahead of him, he perspired to the heat, and the sound of dance, music, and rolling laughter found gravity to his beating heart. Almost, he was tempted to dash forward in greeting all, but he quickly remembered how his presence in Hyrule was not yet meant to be announced. So, he held back, and adorned himself in his Goron mask. He would never do so publicly, for masks of power are to be used sparingly in secret and safe keeping. Thus, in the shadows of the tunnels, he became a Goron.

As the strange Goron made entrance, Darunia enquired of him. "Ho Brother! Who are you? And how did you find our secret entrance within the Lost Woods of mystery?"

"Ho Darunia, king of Gorons! I am Darmani and I hail from Termina in traveling to the kingdom of Hyrule, but it is inhospitable to not visit brethren in such travels. Our people of Termina are well aware of the labyrinths and secrets of the Mysterious Woods, and thus I have come." And so Darmani was greeted with a warm welcome as they continued in their feasting and then they boulder danced in beat to their great drums and chanting songs. Afterwards, Darmani told them stories of Termina, about their various peoples and ways of life. He told them about the Gorons and the elders. Their hearts burned hot as he spoke of the great races with the crowds in audience and the great festivities that were held. As the night drew late, it would not be long before the sun should rise. Darmani took leave, and Link made it half way down the slope of the mountain before he aloud himself to crash for a few hours of sleep under the shadow of a cliffs ledge. It was still early that morning and it was not yet time for the tektites to come out as they preferred the noon in the heat of the day.

Three hours passed when his eyes cracked open, and then he rose to soberness in haste of shock, for a lady of slim, tall, and elegant grey hair with red eyes stood above him. "Impa?"

But he was cut off, "What are you doing here kid?"

"Well, I ..." He was cut off again...

"You were supposed to leave. If Ganondorf finds you with the Ocarina, you know what will..."

"He won't find it!" The Hero found turn to cut.

"Don't tell me that you gave it away..." Impa started before he cut her off again.

"No! I didn't give it away."

She cocked her head with narrow eyes in question, "So, why can't he find you with it?"

"Because it has been destroyed." He stated quickly.

And her eyes widened in marvel, "What?"

"Impa," He started, "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for inquiry. I need to see her highness and report everything that has occurred, and I am utmost confident that my return is safe." She sighed and nodded in her response, and he continued with a question, "Pray tell me, ... How long have I been gone?"

Startled, she looked upon him in great wonder as if he were crazed, "What do you mean?"

"Please, no questions. I just need answers." Link stated abruptly.

Her head again cocked, "You have been gone for a complete year."

He nodded in response, "Ok...Thanks" "That was a long three days." The experienced lad thought aloud to which Impa almost began to enquire, but he again cut her off, "I'm sorry, I'll have to explain later as I must go. ... Oh! And please don't inform anyone of my arrival." And off he dashed in leaving Impa to mull over everything in thought.

Link passed through Kakariko village of Eldin with ease, for as he expected, none new him, and while a few recognized him, none of them knew him by name. A fact that was both advantageous and disheartening at the same time. He rushed on and upon entering Hyrule field, he paused as he soaked in the sight of the glaring noon sun as its light graced the wind's waves of the sea of grass. Butterflies fluttered over many flowers grown wild, and Zora's River sung to him in a relaxing melody. After his moment's fancy, he again drew out the ocarina as he played Epona's song, and in half of an hour, she came. He mounted quickly and came over the draw bridge of Hyrule Castle Town at dusk before dark.

At the inn, Link made accommodations for a fine spacey room, a pricey option, but one he could afford and a luxury he had long missed. For the inn of Clocktown was no comparison to the inn of Castletown. As the night was young, he made his way to the nearby restaurant and grabbed something simple to eat. Link attempted to engage in conversation with the folk he had encountered, but they only entreated him as a lad. Wherefore, they were not primed to converse in a more serious nature as man to man. With matters such as these, Link only felt estranged with Hylians, but he still preferred this change to that of what he had endured for the past "year"

In the morning, Link approached the castle's gate. "No visitors are to be admitted today." Announced the guard, and Link calmly stood before him.

"I understand. ... Please tell her highness that one who knows the Legend of Time wishes to see her." Link stated.

And the guard simply raised his eyebrows, "As you wish good sir." And so he sent word. Then after another twenty minutes of time's proceedings, the gate was opened in admitting the "boy of the forest" The main guard escorted him in where he was transferred to the attendance of Mairus, the Vanguard of the First Court who wore silver plate instead of steel, and his greaves were aligned in feathers of crimson in signifying the Hero of Sky of the kingdom's foundation. In their walk, the man saw fit to warrant conversation with the lad.

"I find it odd that one so random should find favor in the sight of her highness." He stated, and Link's eyebrows raised as he continued, "I am sure that you are not trying to compete with Daphnes of Lanayru." Link's curiosity grew in merit of the strange conversation.

"Daphnes?" Link asked.

To which Mairus replied, "Daphnes is the son of the lord Valhes, the First Knight and a close servant of King Nohansen, and he and our princess are betrothed. I mean no offense, but I feel that that is something you should be aware of."

Link found the information very curious, not necessarily out of jealousy as that was frankly out of the question as his heart belonged elsewhere, but rather like any good friend and citizen, he was very interested in her welfare to marry well. "I was not aware, and I take your information kindly. But I am simply her friend and servant as I bring her tidings."

Mairus smiled in marvel of his manner for such an age, "What's your name lad?"

"My name is of no importance as I am simply 'the boy from the forest'" The boy responded as he walked with a countenance of indifference.

And Mairus' brows furrowed with curiosity, "And how old are you?"

Again, Link just simply answered, "Let it be sufficient to say that I am not what I appear."

The man's eyebrows raised, "Indeed ... Very well." After passing through many halls and causeways, Mairus turned him over to his next escort, the Vanguard of the Second Court. "It will be unlikely that I will see your exit, 'boy of the forest'. So I bid you farewell and look forward to our next meeting as I find your company most intriguing." Said the man of the First Court as he bowed to him in rendering him honor.

"That would sound well indeed lord Mairus, but as it is, I intend that my presence should remain rare." Replied Link.

And the man cocked his head, "You do not enjoy the sight's bliss of the king's palace and courts?"

"No it's not that..." Link started, "It's just that the environment of the palace with the politics, lords, and nobles doesn't suit my nature."

"And just what is your nature?" The man asked.

And the boy answered with a gleam in his eyes, "My nature touches the boundaries of spectrums beyond dreams and imaginations."

Mairus chuckled in laughter, "You are a walking riddle, the more I learn of your character, the more the maze that it presents expands. I bid you farewell."

Later, he found himself escorted to the library which held a vast knowledge of works of every merit that included great literature, poetry, skill sets of various fields, products of research, and historical records. The importance and deepness of the texts corresponded to the depth and height of the levels of the library, and in the highest level lay the archives and even included the ancient texts.

At mid level, the Vanguard brought him to a rather small and quaint study. It held a burning hearth and simple lanterns, and the carpet was well furbished along with the presence of very comfortable accommodating furniture of chairs, lounge, tables, and desks.

Betwixt the hearth and bookshelves, the young girl of thirteen sat on a lounge chair as she expectantly awaited his presence. "Thank you lord Caelon, you may leave." She directed the escort, and then she looked to the boy in front of her in solemn countenance, "There are few who know of the Legend of Time," She smiled, "and fewer still who have experienced it."

"My lady" He greeted in the sentiment of patience, and then she spoke to move towards discussion.

"A year ago, after disclosing a Legend of Time to my father and the courts, Ganondorf and his thieves have been banished. His plan to reach the Sacred Realm, according to your knowledge of what would had been, had been prevented, but there was no guarantee to assure that he would never do so. So I sent you away, and you left to protect the Ocarina of Time, my heirloom, from falling into the wrong hands. ..." She paused with unease, "Why have you come back?"

But Link spoke in solemn answer, "The Ocarina of Time is destroyed."

And as expected, she was startled and her eyes widened and dazzled with shock, question, and wonder, "I would not have thought it possible."

"I didn't think so either," he replied, "but nevertheless, it happened."

"How?" The girl enquired, and Link was silent for a moment, and took seat in the chair beside him in sitting across before her.

"Are you familiar with masks of power?" He asked.

Zelda's ears peaked, "Very little. As magical songs give life and matter to that which they represent, a mask of power can give life and form to what it represents as long as the spirit of its wearer reflects the character of the mask and the mask that of the character."

"True enough" he acknowledged, and continued to explain. "As I had set out to leave Hyrule, I journeyed through the Lost Woods if perhaps I might find my fairy, Navi. You wouldn't remember her, for she left me after the War of Time. ... In the Lost Woods, I was beset by a skull child in possession of a mask of power. But as I later learned, it was no ordinary mask. In our first encounter, he played in manner as one who undertakes mere mischief and stole the ocarina. I tracked and followed him through a labyrinth of the Lost Woods as I came to the land of Termina." Zelda cocked her head and listened ever intently as he continued. "There, I confronted him and learned that he was not simply up to mere mischief, but as the moon stood above us, his mask would exploit it to consume this other world."

Then the princess interrupted in question, "Other world?"

So Link elaborated, "The labyrinth of the Lost Woods gave link to another world entirely. The world of Termina." Zelda was in awe, and he continued, "As I confronted him, I found that I could not engage him and I was utterly helpless. However, I did manage to retrieve the ocarina from him and utilize it to return to the time of my arrival. And then, when I had rejoiced at first to have spared everyone and to be myself alive, matters became gravely complicated as I would prepare to confront him again." As he saw her features express question, he elaborated, "I only had three days to prepare from the time of my arrival to the time of our confrontation. Wherefore, I would return to that time often in repeating the three days until I was ready to face him. It was a nightmare. I had ventured that land more than Hyrule itself, and I had come to know the people in every way to the degree that I knew each story from cover to cover. And to make matters worse, each character, in person, was an identical counterpart to everyone I knew here in Hyrule. ... Well, everyone except you and ... and Saria."

"How long did it take before you were prepared to face him?" She enquired.

And he answered very solemnly as his eyes strayed emotionlessly to the hearth's fire, "For the past year."

Zelda gasped, "You have relived those same three days for a year?"

His demeanor never changed, and after a moment, he went on with his tale. "I found four great spirits who safeguarded the land who aided me in withstanding his plans with the moon. And now we come to it. As you've said that a mask of power can only render its power with the wearer if the wearer's spirit reflected that of the character of the mask. Well, the Skull Kid's spirit changed and repented of its ways; thus, he and the mask were separated. But as I said, it was no ordinary mask. The mask ensnared and housed an ancient spirit, a demon by the name of Majora. By this time Majora's spirit had awakened to its full power wherewith she was free to have life independent from a wearer, and she fled to the moon in reinforcing it in challenge of the four spirits. I pursued her, and in our battle, she destroyed the Ocarina of Time from my hand."

Zelda perked as she heard the name of Majora, and she enquired, "Did you defeat her?"

To which he simply answered, "Yes."

"How?" She questioned, and he continued.

"Without the Master Sword, I would had typically been helpless again, but during my time in Termina, I had acquired many lesser masks of power, very minor in their nature. But before my final confrontation, a strange man gave me this." Link's hand drew out the shell of the Fierce Deity as its wooden surface sat calm in his hands, yielding great beauty under the light of the hearth. "This is a mask of great power, of which I understand very little. But with it, I was able to match Majora in defeating her." Zelda looked upon it with widened eyes, and she was in both awe and fear.

"I know that you are better than one who typically stands to be a show off, young master." Link turned to find the voice to belong to the Mask Salesman who stood in the shadows of the corner, smiling as ever, and Link jumped in startle.

But before anything else could be said, another voice came forth as the window had opened to the night. "That!...Is an item that should be kept from sight, even in the presence of her highness." It was Gaepora with his hefty weight in mount on the window seal.

"What..." Link started as he was cut off by Zelda.

"They have come to report to me. And they are right Link, it would be best for you to put that away. But thanks for showing it to me." He looked at her without anything to say, and put it away as she had bid. She went on further, in answer to his pondering expression. "The mask of the Fierce Deity is a great prize, and that you should master it as a wearer is a great feat indeed."

Link calmed down, and his head bowed forward with his eyes to the floor as he contemplated in deep thought. After a moment's silence, he raised in asking, "Who and what is the Fierce Deity?"

Zelda responded as she simply stated, "He was an ancient spirit who fought heroic battles. I, myself, know little as I've only heard of the name in mention, as well as its mask. But Hapora here, who you know as the masked salesman, and Gaepora are spirits in service to Hylia from that ancient time. As I bear the blood of the goddess and am the chief sage as the Sage of Time, they bear service and reports with me. They can tell you more."

And so she gestured to Hapora who then begun in his strange cheeriness. When Gaepora was from the time, Hapora was there from the battle. So, Hapora told of the Ancient Battle betwixt the goddess Hylia, who served the three, and the Demon King, Demise. He told of how Hylia had loved a Fierce Deity, a hero, who championed himself in contest, when aside from war and judgment, he was quite a merry fellow of simple taste. Demise had two great servants who upheld his will and shadow, Girahim and his sister, Majora. In the battle, the Fierce Deity fell in wounding the demon before Hylia sealed him away. Girahim had fled to fight another day, but Majora challenged the wounded Hylia who was fading. But Hylia crippled her in rendering her as a shell or mask. After they exchanged farewells, the deity gave up its spirit to be reborn another day for when Demise or whenever his evil should return. Thus, Link was the incarnation of the spirit of the Deity. But the deity's power and prowess was placed in a shell that it might aid the coming heroes in some way. "Link, you are another manifestation of that incarnation. And Demise's curse has proven true to repeat in cycle just as your spirit will again recycle as well as Zelda's." He paused as his expression changed from his smile to become very solemn. "But the mask is dangerous as it should be kept secret and safe, and used only at the uttermost need as I have before said. Which means that you must show it to no one, and you should always keep it at bay."

Link's mind turned in its gears, and then he thought aloud in a dawning realization, "So, that's why I was seeing visions under its influence. Those were my ancient memories. That's why I felt complete as the power and my spirit joined."

"Indeed" replied Hapora.

"But then why is it so dangerous for me to use?" The Hero enquired.

And the smiling man answered, "Because as you are incarnate, you are flesh, and while your spirit might be incorruptible, your flesh is not."

Then Gaepora broke in, "Link? ... Do you remember your inner battle as you confronted Dark Link?" At that, Link turned to him as his ears perked with intent listening. "If you handle it carelessly," the owl started, "Dark Link will draw strength from it."

Link nodded in acknowledgment as he understood. "Alright. I will heed your words."

And then after a moment's silence, Zelda spoke to the two spirits, "If you will, I wish to speak some more with our Hero. Could we postpone our meeting?" And then they bowed and took leave. "As I can see that you are wondering, Gaepora observes and reports the activity of the desert and the Gerudo as Hapora observes the activity of matters in Hyrule." She stated to Link.

There was a few minutes of silence, and then Zelda grew concerned of Link's silent nature as he sat again in his chair in gaze of the fire in mulling thoughts as if everything that had been discussed was a matter of indifference to him, but, of course, she knew better. He just seemed so out of character to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He asked for clarity without even shifting, "What do you mean?"

"Well, ... you've just come from a terrible journey of reliving the same three days for a year, and seeing you now, you seem to be quite...fatigued." She said in response.

And then his eyes finally turned from the hearth with a sigh and then he looked to her. In his eyes, she saw the man that he was, and his irises bore witness to every weight, pain, and suffering he had endured. "Well," he said, "to say that I am due a 'vacation' would be putting it mildly." And after a pause, he added "In fact, I am not exactly sure that a retirement would suffice."

She looked upon him in sorrow, "I am afraid that that is something that only the future, a merit of Time, can give, and though I have the blood of the goddess, I do not know the future as it is even more mysterious than the Lost Woods themselves."

Link gazed back again to the fire and nodded, "That is true."

"I must admit, it is good to see you back." She injected.

And he replied, "After what I've seen, it does my heart wonders to be back."

Then after a pause he enquired, "It is probably getting late isn't it?"

But she countered informatively, "Father is aware of our conference, and the guards have their posts in protection of our fidelity. There is no cause for gossips."

He acknowledged with a nod, "Good." Then after another pause of silence, he came again, "I understand that you are betrothed to a young lord Daphnes of Lanayru."

And she blushed with a smile, "Yes, we are well established." She paused, and then enquired, "Are you concerned?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

And so she clarified, "I am unsure if you are speaking from a jealous perspective or one from a perspective of a friend in simple concern."

He looked up to her, "I am speaking to you as a friend, and as a friend, I do want to see you marry well. ... It would do my heart good to know that he is a good man who will care for you as you deserve."

She smiled at that, and was glad of it, "He is often quiet, a lot like you, and he carries himself very noble in action of deeds rather than title and words. He is an honorable man who knows nothing of ambition, and I am confident in him. And he is the smile of my more serious nature."

Link nodded, "I am glad to hear it. It would bear heavy to hear otherwise." He paused, "As for jealousy, you know as well as I that we do not have that kind of a connection. Though you are wise, you are merely thirteen, and I myself, despite looking twelve, have lived many years of hard toil and heavy labor." Zelda nodded, and he continued, "And you also know who my heart is given to."

Zelda smiled faintly in sorrow, but not for her as it was for him as she truly looked up to him as a brother, "I know. ... And I also know the heavy complications you face there. ... Unfortunately, I do not have the answers."

Link nodded, "I know."

"Will you stay in Castle Town? Any accommodation you desire, I will grant it." She asked and offered.

But Link refused, "No. Though it does my heart good to be back. But it is not altogether different than from what it was there in Termina. For even here, I literally know everyone, but they do not know me, and that partially includes you as I know you better than yourself for who you are and what you will become. And no, I do not regret that they do not remember my deeds, that would bother me even worse, but I do regret that do not know me. And furthermore, having seen their counterparts in Termina only intensifies my problem. I am a child in body, but in my heart, I am so much more. I am in a disconnect with the Hylians when I have a stronger connection with the Kokiri, more so now than I have ever had." He sighed, "I just simply want to go home and live a 'natural life' ... I am your servant always, but I will go back to the Kokiri from whence I came." And at that, he graced a kiss on her hand and entreated her as a beloved sister, and then he took his leave.


	2. II Rebounding Childhood

A day was spent traveling Hyrule Field, and a night was also taken in camp under its open ceiling of stars that stood out like silver blossoms that stared down upon any irises that gave them notice. And Link's irises gave them notice. There were among those precious flowers of the sky, certain stars that stood out from the others in their given directions. To the north stood a bright yellow orb that resembled the sun as it was very radiant. The northeast contained one of fiery red as if it was fashioned in the heart of Death Mountain. Eastward, there stood one in purple as if it possessed royalty, but it wasn't bright as if it were shaded with sobriety and solemness. To the southwest was a fair flower of blue and appeared to reflect his own irises, for indeed it recalled of soft blue eyes that often capture the hearts of many. Then there was one to the west that was golden, and it appeared as a jewel that would merit the value of kings. But then there was the one to the south that was green of deep emerald, and it seemed like as if a fragrant tree had been planted in the heavens bearing witness of life. The Hero's gaze was fixed on this one as he thought of a pair of green irises and the girl behind them. In thought, he was filled with grief, and the gears of his mind worked for a long while. Then he drew out his fairy ocarina as he lay there. He would not play Sarai's song as he could not do so without contacting her, and his surprise would then be ruined. So, he played the song of healing in ease of his heavy heart, and as he played, his heart lifted, heaviness took possession of his eyes, and he was fast asleep with holding the ocarina over his chest.

Dawn came soon, and while the dawn's radiance was still fresh before the sun rose to its prime of its morning light, the lad approached the bridge that stood as the gateway between his adulthood and childhood, his once 'natural life' He dismounted and stood upon the planks fastened with fine twined rope, and there he paused as the fragrant forest air rose with the morning 's mist of dew. He leaned on the rail of rope in facing west with his eyes closed as he took in a flashback, and thus he saw her from that last semi-normal day before everything changed. When she had waited for him here at the bridge as she knew what was coming. And he was so drowned with fear, sorrow, and worry that he almost missed her hadn't she caught him with her serene beautiful voice. "Oh...You're leaving." She looked so downcast in that moment, and yet she managed to smile as her eyes were faded with showering tears, each one a drop of light. He couldn't bring himself to speak as the thought of leaving her took his breath away. The death of the Great Deku Tree, being called on in cursing by the Kokiri, being sent away from home and his friends, and leaving Saria "on top of it all" crushed him. His tears waxed moist in matching hers, and for a moment, nothing was said as gazes were fixed between irises of blue and green. It was in that moment of that day that he had realized that it was in leaving her that he was leaving his whole world, for she was his world. She drew out a special cloth of Kokiri linen and gave it to him. He moved the cloth in uncovering her gift, and it was a fairy ocarina of deku wood from the great tree's branches such as is rare, and only Saria's own had been made like it. Thus she made special effort in crafting this one, but for how long? Her heart had to had been set on it. "I...I" he tried to speak with his cracking voice, but he couldn't. "With a voice like that, a bull frog might croak in answer." Saria had said in effort of a cracking giggle, and Link had smiled with a smirk wherewith she was satisfied as she smiled. As solemn as he was, she was the one who could always find the way to get a smile out of him. "With this instrument, please remember us, and ... don't forget me."

He looked at her earnestly then, and he placed her hand with his on the instrument as he locked eyes with her, "I...Will...Come Back."

Link opened his eyes, but Phaelon was hanging from a tree limb as he locked eyes with the Hero at a strange closeness once again. "Hi!" And Link had bolted back from the jolt of it as he threw himself back into the other rail with his hands grasping quickly in stopping his momentum from sending him over and off the bridge.

"Stop Doing That!" He exclaimed.

The fairies giggled as before, and Phaelon simply commented with a sarcastic shake of his rattling head, Has anyone ever told you that you're skittish?" But Link only huffed and ignored him. But after a moment, Link beckoned Phaelon to him as he whispered to the imp, and even the fairies couldn't overhear. Then off Phaelon went in great speed as he hurried. In great effort of "zooming", Tatle and Tael followed and were filled with curiosity as they were oblivious to what was up.

The kid scurried along through the Lost Woods into the sacred meadow. From the tree line, he observed Saria once again on her deku stump, and beside her lay her ocarina in giving indication that she had been playing earlier. But now her eyes were closed as she sat there in place, and she appeared to be filled with nostalgia as if she were replaying, in her mind, some far distant memories that she held very dearly. Phaelon managed to creep in from behind as he gently slipped away her ocarina, and then in a swift rush, he took off.

Immediately disturbed, Saria was quickly aware of the theft, and followed the skull kid frantically. They would twist and turn through bush, under branch, and over log when occasionally, he would lose her. But always as she thought she lost him, he would tease her as he played her song on her ocarina and then he would stop. Yet before she could find him, he had shifted his position and would be playing again, but the music would always cease before long. And the chase went on for what seemed an hour. Saria's heart had stung less in seeing the skull kid back and she was glad, but today, she was in no mood for this. And now, she was outright furious! Finally, when she was exhausted and was nigh being spent, she found Skull Kid on the stump playing her her song and ocarina. So, she slowed down as she approached the kid until she was nigh two feet from him as she stood and mounted her hands on her hips. And her face was written with anger to say the least, and to agitate her more, he was still playing as if he hadn't taken notice of her. But then something happened that made her heart stop, for directly behind her, a couple of feet in distance, another instrument was playing in match to the skull kid with her ocarina. After all, she only taught that piece to two friends.

The girl of green turned around to freeze in shock, and her face had broken out in tears rendering her features like a passionate painting under drops of rain. Before her stood a boy of twelve with his green cap and kokiri garb along with a few other items giving witness to far distant places, and he was playing a special ocarina as it stood in witness of times and memories. He was playing her song, even after Phaelon had ceased, but then Link finally stopped as they locked in gaze. Minutes went by in silence, for no words were needed to be said. Link held up his ocarina as he had held it so many years ago, and he placed her hands on it with his. Again, their eyes were locked, and eventually, Link broke the silence in a very calm soft voice, "Thank you so much for giving me something to remember. ..." He paused as he sighed, "... And thank you so much for giving me a world to come back to." And as he finished, he smiled a warm smile. For the first time he smiled, and it was as if the sun had broken forth on a winter's morn before spring wherein life took shape.

The green haired girl choked on tears as she threw herself on him in an embracing hug. In following, she gasped deep breaths as if a great weight had been lifted. Afterwards, she pulled away, still clinging to his arms, and she was adorned in a bright smile that not only rivaled Link's, but had outshined it as if it was the first light of the world's creation. "Welcome Home." She said in a soft and lively voice, and he took her by the hand as they walked back to the stump. The skull kid was gone, and Saria's ocarina was left there on the stump. Together, they sat down as they held their ocarinas, and were simply quiet for a minute as they studied each other's faces.

"My anticipation was so great that now I don't know what to say." The boy said sincerely, and Saria just smiled. As she smiled, she took her ocarina and began to play her song, and then Link began to play in harmony. But in harmony to Saria's song, he instead played the song of healing. In sync, they played their duet wherein she took up light fingers as she skittled like a tree dancing in the great winds whereas he gave the tree its base soil wherewith it stood upon in support.

Skull Kid came back and Saria spoke, "We have a lot to talk about as I want to hear your story, but first, ..." Skull Kid joined them at the stump. "... I want to know how in the world you and Skull Kid," she indicated the two of them in gesture, "have become so good of friends. You have to have gotten close to work together and pull off this charade that you did. Yet in the days that I've seen you together, you would give each other the benefit of attention when only to spite, tease, or prank each other."

"Actually," Skull Kid started, "my name is 'Phaelon'" Saria looked at him in question. "Link gave me the name." He said.

To which her mouth dropped in shock, and then she turned to Link who simply shrugged. But then she commented, "You have really gotten close. ... So, are any of you going to answer my question." Saria eyed Phaelon first, but he only shrugged.

"We've, ..." Link started with a lingering tone, and then finished, "...grown on each other."

To which Phaelon's head rattled again, "Yes...You could say that."

Saria looked between them. "Well, that sounds like a story." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

But Link sighed, "Yes,... it is quite the story."

And Saria was itching against the suspense, "So, are you going to tell me?"

Phaelon commented then, "It's a long story."

"And the hour's getting late." Link added.

"We can build a fire!" Tael injected only to be reprimanded by Tatle,

"Right! So you and I can hover around like a couple of fireflies while they talk and have the other children frantic with worry over Saria?"

"No! I was thinking that we could hover around like a couple of embers!" Tael came back in sarcasm.

And Saria's fairy, Falith, commented, "You two still argue like this?"

"Yes..." Said Phaelon in a grunted answer.

"Let's go home." Link said in a final statement, and the rest followed suit.

So, the company went through the all so familiar Lost Woods and approached the very small, simple, and fair village of the Kokiri of Kokiri Forest. The day was at dusk; wherefore, the shadow of the trees had brought its light ever closer to darkness. What illumination was left to be seen was quite dim. A few Kokiri were astir amidst their village as they took notice of the incoming children. Even in the darkening dusk, one could hardly fail to recognize Saria with her green hair and signature profile. Link was more difficult to recognize in the lack of light, and one of Phaelon's fairies was mistaken for his. But as for Phaelon, he was impossible to mistake, and they were all remotely still with confusion as they watched the skull child walk openly in Kokiri Forest with Saria and Link. And did he have a fairy?

Saria invited them into small house built out of a great deku stump of great size, just as all of the Kokiri had done. Link would had gone to his home, but the hour was late as it would take time in preparing it for a proper night's sleep. They had supper as Saria prepared brim from the wooded ponds for fry, Link fried chips from some potatoes he had found in her pantry, and Phaelon contributed some herbs, berries, and other findings he had gathered in the wild as he typically survived on. Link cooked and fried the brim and chips and Saria played a song, a song that he had not known nor recognized. And she ceased as Link had finished cooking, so he asked, "What was that?"

And Saria smiled mischievously, "That, was my song of flavors. It has a magic of adding flavor to prepared meals as they cook. There is no one way to play it as it has many variations wherewith it adapts to various meals and recipes."

She smiled as he was dumbfounded before he commented, "I am so going to have to learn that."

"UnUn" She replied in shaking her head while he cocked his as she continued her response, "I intend to have you come through me for it." And she smiled a mischievous grin.

Link countered in a smirk, "You know very well that you don't have to bribe me to get me to spend time with you."

"I know," She answered, "I just like having the insurance all the same."

While they dined at Saria's table, they talked, joked, and they laughed heartily on many occasion. After their meal, they sat about in making themselves comfortable. She did have a small hearth under a few stones as the smoke was channeled updraft through the hollow of a knot of the deku house. Link and Saria were a sit on simple wooden chairs while Phaelon took his choice in sitting on a stool that was a perfect fit for him. And the fairies were nestled comfortably on a mantle piece.

After having been settled down, they talked some more. Saria having pressed the matter more, had finally gotten them to open up in telling their tale, and so they both did in taking turns for their part. With her, Link was more comfortable in going into more detail in the telling. But Link left out a few details, particularly that which involved the Fierce Deity as he felt it best to keep it secret, especially after his recent conversation with Zelda and the two spirits. When they came to a close, Saria was speechless to say the least. It was a lot to take in, and after a moment of silence, Saria made comment. "Well, now I understand things more." She paused with a sigh, "...I'm glad you're home."

Link gave a nod, "It is so good to be back."

In time as the night wore on, they were all bunked and asleep. Saria had her bed despite that she had offered otherwise. Link had the floor to himself, and where was Phaelon? Apparently, skull children typically sleep in the vines up in the trees, for Phaelon gathered a few lines of rope as he rigged them up with the ceiling's braces. So, he slept upon the ropes, and Link smirked at the sight with a shake of the head. Link surprisingly found that he could not sleep much, for while his body in its fatigue was crashed, his mind was utterly busy as he was just filled with so much excitement that he was home, and he was going through so many flashbacks and memories. Mostly, in the end, he thought of her, and he was grievously sorry in that he could not shake his mind from it in the guilt of how she had waited and how he had kept her waiting. And again, that complication came to mind that would ever gnaw at him, that She was Kokiri and He was Hylian.

Likewise, Saria slept little as she was filled with so many emotions, thoughts, and memories. She was excited over Link's return, but she was also concerned. Saria was concerned for Link from what he had gone through, and she also understood what he was going through. She would not approach him on it; she knew better as that would only agitate 'things' and intensify his problem of mind. Saria knew Link better than anyone, and she understood what he needed, she understood what it meant for him to be home, and she understood how he had ever only desired to have a 'natural life' For that was ever an issue since he was a boy, in mind that is, and had originally begun in his troubles with Mido over whether he was a Kokiri or not. But Saria also knew how she had a major role in play for his ability to have that 'natural life' For their entire lives in the forest, they had been together, and practically speaking, they were each other's whole world. She sighed at the thought. She knew that she loved him. But while she knew that he felt strong about her, she wasn't quite sure that he reciprocated her affections, and that was only something she could learn in due time. And there was another complication wherewith she was uncertain that if he did reciprocate her affections, would she be able to respond to it. Or at least, not in the way they would wish. But regardless of whatever may happen and what tomorrow's future may bring, she knew that she loved him, and she was quite satisfied with that wherewith she finally fell asleep with that in mind.

On the following morn, just before dawn, Link left Saria's house through the calm and silent Kokiri Forest. None of the other children were astir yet, and the mist of dew had risen fairly dense and thick. He approached the great meadow of the Deku Tree, and though he was dead, his memorable great trunk still stood to stand for years to come. The Tree's figure remained in absence of leaves of life. No shelter did it offer anymore, nor has it done so for quite a while. Light from the sun began to shine forth, and the tree line permitted it to flicker in sentiment as that of a candle. First, Link took his moment of respect and remembered the old spirit as it stood to be the closest thing that he had to a father. Aside from him, Sarai stood in place of many roles: mother, sister, and a confident friend. There was no one he held closer. Navi took up in mantle of some of those roles and responsibilities for a time while he was away on his first adventure. But then he was proven ready to do without for a time. However, of course, Tatle was there for him in assistance as he faced the madness of Termina. But she seemed rather like a nagging sister that bugged him more than anything else, yet he was glad of her company as she stood as a barrier between him and insanity.

After mulling over such memories, Link looked diligently for any sign of the sprout that he remembered from his "past" that should rise and succeed the Great Deku Tree. But to his surprise, he wasn't there. There was no sign nor leaf of him. Link was cold all of a sudden despite that the sun had risen to a full dawn as the morn was wearing on, for he felt that something was out of place. And for a moment, a frantic expression was adorned on his face.

"He isn't here." A soft voice said, and Link turned swiftly around to find Saria standing before him with a serene gesture of comfort, wisdom, and sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Link enquired, startled both by the implication of her statement and by her presence.

And she stepped forward as she was very solemn, "I know who you are looking for." She had gentle and caring eyes, "The sprout is not here." To which Link was taken aback, and Saria answered his face of question, "I remember it...Link. I remember your "past"and your trials with the lord of darkness who would had reigned over these lands if not for you."

And the boy before her stood stunned, "How? How do you remember that when others do not?"

Then to that, she sighed, "The others are not Kokiri, we are different, and being that I was directly involved, I've always had some haze of a memory as if from a dream." Saria paused as she allowed Link to digest her words. "But when you came back in time to avert Ganondorf's plans, and Zelda gave you your urgent task in leaving, you had come home for a moment's time, though so brief it was." Link's mind was turning in its gears as he was listening, and she continued, "Do you remember that brief moment? ... You told me a part of your tale as you had gone to Zelda and how she was sending you away on your task, and said that she taught you some magnificent songs of such rich music. And so, you played for me the Minuet of the Forest." Link gasped in breath. "That, Link, was when I begun to really remember."

And Link, filled with shock, enquired further, "How much do you remember?"

Sadly, Saria bowed her head, "I remember waiting seven years for you when you did not come back. When Phanthom Ganon had ransacked the meadow in taking me as his prize. You had returned and saved me, and you were grown as a Hylian ... because that's what you are." She paused as she saw that the statement pained him, and it seemed devastating to him. For now he was full of tears and weighed down to his knees. "We were separated and though it pained me so," She went on, "I was glad to help, for my part, and proudly see you bring us to peace." She finished, but she watched him still beset with grief. "Link? What's wrong?" She asked. Already, she knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it, to confess it. To get it out as he needed to do. And he struggled for a great a while before he could finally manage to say it.

"I am Hylian ... and you're Kokiri." She was surprised to hear him name her specifically in reference to his problem. "On that day, you had said how we were not meant to be together."

"Link," she started, but he went on,

"You are the only one who knows me more than anyone ever could from my childhood, and even now you are the only one who remembers me in my 'past'"

Saria raised his head with her hand upon his chin as they looked upon each other. "I have always ever regretted those words." And then she went on, "But Link, we are together now. We have a whole childhood before us." And they both smiled, for indeed, that would be how it would normally be. But that was not to say that Link was at rest, for it bothered him how she had waited all of those times over their past and his adventure to Termina. And for what? For him to grow old while she watches him die? He knew what she meant to him, but he'd dare not say it. Not as how things stand. It was a great complication that drove a rift between them in what he had so desired so dearly in his heart. He loved her in both word and deed, and he knew what he meant to her. For as she was his whole world as only she could bring a smile to his solemn face, he also was her world in that it devastated her to see him leave and wait ever on his coming in hope unrequited, and even now he could not answer her greatest desire to join in spirit. But then he sighed, and he took some rest in what grace he had being home and spending what measure of time he had with her.

So, Link smiled to her with a nod. "You're right. ... We have our childhood together."

Yet then he remembered his question at hand. "Do you know why he hasn't sprouted?"

But Saria only shook her head to his disappointment, "No...I really don't know nor understand why he hasn't come up."

"Then what of the Kokir?" He asked, but she simply answered,

"We will continue doing what we've been doing. Just being Kokiri."

"Well," Link smiled as the morning had waxed hot, "We are living our childhood again, like the old days." Saria smiled to that, but then Link's grin became mischievous as he tagged her and took off in a run back into the forest, "I'll beat you to the house before you can tag me!" Following her surprise, Saria chased him with a matching grin. But as they came into the forest, they had found the Kokiri gathered in a mob. Apparently, as they were late in their return, Phaelon had awaken as he made his way to leave, but Mido was made aware of his presence and thus had achieved to make a scene in a fuss over him.

Simply put, it was not customary for skull children to walk among the Kokiri in their abode. And few Kokiri associated with them in the Lost Woods in terms of friendship. Naturally, Mido despised them, and so he had the crowd hyped up against Phaelon. Link and Saria slipped in among the crowd to see what was going on. "After disappearing and finally leaving us alone, one of these cursed skull children has had audacity to come in among us!" Mido shouted, "They simply do not belong."

But then Fado, one of the wise, stood forth as he entered the congregation. "A skull child he maybe, but what harm has he done to us to warrant such behavior from us? Must we all 'gang up' on him?" And Fado continued, "Has he stolen anything? Is there any evidence of wrong in his actions? Unless he has warranted otherwise, we should be hospitable with his visits. And as far as I am concerned, I see no reason we cannot admit him in as one of us; unless, as I have said, his actions warrant otherwise."

"One of us!?" Mido disputed, "He is a skull child and nothing like us! He could never fit in with us!"

"They are not far different than us Kokiri. They are 'eternal children', and uniquely, this one has a fairy. Two even." Fado commented, but Mido only scowled,

"And having a fairy makes him a Kokiri?"

"Didn't you say once, that I wasn't a Kokiri because I didn't have a fairy? And now when a child comes with a fairy, he is not compatible with the Kokiri?" Link stood forth as he firmly confronted Mido, and Mido was dumbstruck as his eyes seemed as if they would almost pop out. Mido was speechless as he was caught entirely off guard with Link's return.

"Well Mido? Are you going to answer him?" Fado urged him.

After Mido stood silent further, Saria gave her judgment over the matter. "Mido, you have really stepped your foot in it this time. For your own word of judgment has lost all merit as you have stepped on your own tail. And I not only stand with Fado and Link on this, but Phaelon, as is his name, is my own guest." And at that, the crowd disbanded as there was nothing further to be discussed.

Mido almost smiled at Link's return as he had sincerely missed him, more than he would had admitted a year ago, but in his humiliation and pride, he merely huffed and stomped off as he went to his home to mull over things. Then Phaelon approached Fado as he had stood up for him first and thanked him, and in following, he thanked Saria and Link as well. "You are always welcome to stay with us if you ever choose to do so." Sarai offered him, "You've earned it."

But Phaelon refused, "Thank you very kindly, but actually, I belong in the woods. I do like it here however, and I may visit from time to time." And so Phaelon left for the time being as they had enough excitement for one day.

But then Link remembered something he had been curious of. "Saria," He asked, "How is that as I'm a Hylian, I haven't become a skull child?"

She just pondered and then simply looked up to him as she answered, "That, I believe, is something only the Great Deku Tree could answer." And Link thoughtfully nodded. "So," She started, "What do we do now dear Hero?" Link just smiled in locking eyes with her green irises as he merely shrugged, and Saria laid her hand on his shoulder as her smile gradually became playful. "Well," she said, "We haven't reached the house yet, and... I believe you're tagged." Gruffly, Link narrowed his eyes as Saria giggled and took off in a sprint, and Link smirked and chased after her. So, they were happy in those days, and Link spent his days with Saria rebounding his childhood as they were together years before.


	3. III Overturned

Time passed, and Link lived with the Kokiri as he had done before. Saria and the Hero often had their many playful adventures, and sometimes could be quite mischievous in their pranks. Occasionally, Phaelon would tag along. Mido would be his normal spiteful self, but secretly, he was quite glad to see Link back and they would playfully pick on each other in rival. For he had honestly missed the "Fairyless" boy, and had learned awhile back that he and Saria would never be. Fado was a good friend and had always desired to learn from him in his way of life.

When he wasn't playing and frolicking with Saria or Phaelon, Link would often lend aid to Mido or Fado, and over a night on a weekly basis, Link would tell stories to the Kokiri. Sometime, he would tell them about a place he had visited and the people who lived there. Other times, he would tell them of an adventure; however, he rarely focused on himself as he focused rather on the experience. Mido was always the most enthusiastic as he would question along the lines in countenance of "What happens next?" Then there was Fado who was intrigued as he would listen intently for lessons learned in comparison to his own feats and principles. Phaelon, however, rarely attended as he had already seen much of a society of people and adventures, and that wasn't under any conditions of a positive experience. Wherefore, Phaelon considered the outside world a place that was off limits for himself as he would remain content to abide in the woods. As for Saria, she was ever eager to learn of the outside world and of Link's experience as it helped her understand him that much more, and she ever listened to him with a merit of pride.

Link was, for the most part, at rest as he was home with Saria and the Kokiri in living his childhood like it was before his adventurous life took place. But that was not altogether the case, for as he had always been of quiet nature in speaking little, since his adventures, he was now more solemn, spoke even less, and he smiled less. Flashbacks, occasionally, would awake to bother him as he vividly remembered the terrors that he had encountered and the people who suffered from it. But no matter how low his moments could get, Saria, with her bad jokes, cheerful smiles, and jovial countenance, was always able to bring the sun of his smile back to warmth.

Occasionally, he would have dreams in the night as he would relive his past horrible experiences. On one such a night, Saria, living next door, heard him and was struck with concern. Her eyes, widened with dazzle, eyed from one object to another as she subconsciously listened to him. Barefoot as she was, she strolled out of her house into the forest's night. She, at first, had to hold herself back from frantically running to him in worry, but she knew better. The torn girl knew that she must approach him calmly. By the time she made it to the ladder of his tree house, the dew of the night's morning had settled upon her green hair as glistening stars beneath the moonlight. Saria climbed the ladder and entered his home. Link was not overly loud in his cries, but Saria saw him wreak havoc with his bunk as he was enduring this subconscious life. She felt her heart stop in that moment, and then she sat down as she nestled him into her arms as she held him tight with gracing a soft kiss on his brow. In that moment, he had calmed down as he awoke with flashing eyes. "Saria?" Link started in taking notice of her, but she only silenced him with her gentle voice as she held him tighter.

"Shhh...It's okay Link. I'm right here." At first, he was trembling, and then Saria began to sing her song. It wasn't like the tree dancing in the wind, but rather, as her voice carried slowly, softly, and gently, it was like a single leaf that tossed to and fro with the gentle breeze as it seemed to carry its own melody of nostalgia, joy, and love. Link became calm and still as he listened to her sweet words and voice, and as he came to rest in her arms, he soon fell asleep. A smile wore onto his sleeping face, and Saria smiled in seeing it, so they were both content. She looked around in his cozy and quaint home as she held him. For the most part, she was quite impressed with how neat he had kept it. It was simple really. His sword and shield he had mounted along the wall, and beside them in careful storage was his 'bottomless' pouch wherein it contained so many possessions. They were possessions of rare use now, but a treasure nonetheless as they could still prove useful when and if the day should come. He had his cupboards of dishes and his pantry of foods, there was his table alongside the hearth of a design similar to that of her own, and there were a couple of chairs. But there was nothing to indicate luxury of any means except for one item, and it sat upon the table in center of his home, his fairy ocarina. She sighed as she whispered to herself, "Oh Link,...you truly are special. ... I may not know nor understand everything that you have gone through and endured. ... But I do know and understand you. ... You will always be my 'boy of the forest'."

As a year had passed, Link was a little thrown off as his height difference with Saria and the other Kokiri were relatively the same. But it only had been a year since he returned, so he didn't think that seriously of it. However, the following year, he still noticed them being of relatively similar height, and the question came to his mind, 'Are they growing? Or am I not growing?' Yet he couldn't figure out the answer, so he decided to take measurements and mark them down in note. In measuring the others, he didn't want to bring up any cause of disturbance, so he simply observed them in measurement in reference to certain landmarks. So, when the next year had come, growth had indeed shown.

Saria answered Link's call as he called her to the Deku Tree's meadow. "What is it Link?" She asked.

And he simply responded with question, "Have you noticed anything different over the past couple of years?" Saria only shook her head. "Saria," Link started, "I am Hylian, and I am growing. For the past three years, I have been growing, and yet you and the others have seemed to be growing with me as you haven't gotten any shorter than me over all of that time. For example, we're taller than our stump, in the meadow, than we had been."

In dawning realization, Saria's eyes widened, and she voiced question in disbelief. "We're growing?" Her breathing became heavier, "How?"

And Link turned his gaze as he eyed where the sprout would had been. "I'm not sure, but I believe that it's because of his absence." He said, "The power of the Deku Tree in housing your eternal nature is no longer preserved."

So, they called on Fado and Mido and briefed them over the matter. Mido took some convincing, but Fado was quick to listen to Link's observations and believed fully after considering his own perspective from mulling over it.

Link was not sure of how Saria felt about the fact that they were growing up, so he didn't bring it up. As for himself, while he was not glad that Saria and the Kokiri were susceptible to aging death, he was glad that he and Saria would grow up together and that the Kokiri will grow to a new perspective of life. But unbeknownst to Link, Saria felt quite the same, and she was excited about growing up with him.

As they grew, the Kokiri were becoming overgrown for their homes, and the change of matters called for a change in their way of life. They began to build and thus they took the timbers of their forest and built new homes, and when that was done, over them was unveiled an open sky, such as they had not been accustomed to. And even the wood from the Deku Tree himself had been used, for they had reasoned that he would rather be honored in building their new life than for his memory of form to sit idle in giving them no aid except as a memory of older times. By time the new village was complete, they were grown to their full stature. As Kokiri, they had changed, for they were adults now with round ears. They called their new village, Ordon, which is to say, 'Overturned' For they said that they had turned over a new leaf in life; wherefore, the Kokiri had become Ordonians. As for Link, he still lived in his quaint and simple tree house as that would remain one place of his memory to be untouched by change which he had seen enough of.

Mido had grown much and though he was the same orange head everyone had known, they were simply stunned as he had become very professional in his conduct of character. As a matter of fact, in the irony of his self proclaimed leadership over all of those years as a Kokiri, he actually became the chosen mayor of Ordon.

Fado was studious and kept up the history of the Kokiri, of Ordon, and of what he learned from the Hero of Time.

Saria, having grown, relinquished her duties as the sage the forest in bequeathing its mantle of responsibility to Phaelon. Link, grown, appeared as he and Saria had both remembered him. But Saria had become fair indeed with her long green hair, and Link was stunned with her beauty. Though she had relinquished her duties as a sage, Link had given to Saria the care of the Kokiri Emerald, and she adorned it in a necklace of silver chain that was fashioned to hold the stone upon her chest. Link called it her third eye as it matched her irises, and moreover, as Saria still attained connection with the forest, the stone enhanced her sight and hearing throughout the forests of Faron. In regard of her house, she had still remained unmoving as she desired to be near Link and she still cared for him upon his dark nights.

Later, a day came that Link took Saria out into Hyrule Field. The open sky didn't startle her that much as she had become accustomed to it over Ordon, but she was utterly enamored over the open field in view of the vast world. Hills rolled along like earth children in play of a game 'now you see me, now you don't', and in parenting overview stood the mighty Death Mountain. The sun's light was brighter than she could anticipate as the land reflected its radiance, and her heart was captured in the beauty of observing the waves of wind licking upon the tall grass.

Then Link played Epona's song, after which, she arrive from Ordon in meeting them. "Why didn't we bring Epona with us earlier when we came out here? Or did you forget?" Saria asked.

And Link grazed his hand over Epona's mane as he answered her with his eyes upon her green irises. "Because this way you'll be able to have the full experience of what it's like to have come out on foot. To know what it's like to take breath in braving this whole new world as a Kokiri as you step out from the old world that you have always known." Saria locked eyes with him then, and all seemed remote as she digested his words in their depth. She smiled then as her mulling thoughts came to a close.

When they mounted, they rode an easy day's ride, and found themselves in the Castle Town's gate just before dusk. Ordinarily, Link would had settled in accommodations of an Inn, but this was no ordinary visit as they were expected guests. Straightway they went before the gate of guard as Link announced themselves as "a boy of the forest" and "the Lady of the Wood" In hearing such titles, Saria's heart fluttered. Eventually, they were led to the garden of the first court, and Mairus, who had aged significantly, escorted them. And he had complemented Saria as the 'Lady of the Wood' would give life and breath to any lands whereupon she might tread, and while she had giggled at first, she gracefully accepted his kind gesture.

In the garden, there stood many roses, violets, and even wild flowers, among which was one that was considered very rare and delicate that none had dared touch it, and it was known as 'the silent princess' There were also many trees including red buds, crape myrtles, and firs, yet there was one oak of great size that stood alone. It seemed small for its age as it was old, for it grew slow in standing witness to time. Here Zelda stood with a blue dress of intricate detail, and with her stood a man of great stature. He stood adorned in noble attire, yet his countenance bore witness to one of ordinary character.

Mairus was relieved to take stand in the garden's entrance as Link and Saria were addressed by the royal maiden and her noble. The moon was out now, and all stood relaxed. For when Saria was at first tense in making entrance within the royal abode and greeting them personally, she was relieved as she came across Zelda's smile. Instead of breaking the ice betwixt new acquaintances, Zelda's smile and warm friendship melted it; wherefore, all in presence were at ease in the progressing associations. Link introduced Saria, the Lady of the Wood, and Zelda introduced Daphnes, lord of Lanayru. Zelda was simply overjoyed to meet Saria and was fascinated to see and hear of the change in overturn of the Kokiri, and Saria was simply filled with many questions. And so Zelda regarded her as a sister. As for Link and Daphnes, they had gotten along well. Daphnes was straightforward in his manner while yet he could be jovial. He had heard of the Hero of legend; wherefore, he was utmost intrigued in meeting him. The man in humbling grace, entreated the hero with honor, and they regarded one another as brothers. After awhile, Saria spoke with Daphness as he was utterly intrigued to learn from her of the Kokiri and knowledge of the wood and flowers as such as he could never learn from not even the archives of the kingdom's library in all that it held. And Saria looked upon the flowers of the garden in fascination, especially as she beheld its 'silent princess'.

Link and Zelda were left to look on from where they were in sit at the garden chairs, and smiled. "So, tomorrow's the big day." He said in rhetorical obviousness.

Zelda nodded as she smiled more, "Yes, ..." She sighed warmly, "And I see that the answer to your complication has been solved."

And the boy of the forest smiled as well with a warm sigh. "Yes."

"You once told me how it did your heart good to know that I would marry well." Zelda started, "Well, I just want say that it does my heart good to see you be able to rest with her."

At that, Link looked up to her as a tear formed in his eye, and he gratefully responded. "Thank you. That means a lot for me." And then he looked to Saria with a smile as he observingly watched her, and when she noticed him, she smiled.

So, as the hour grew late, Link and Saria were escorted each to their quarters as they retired. Upon the next day, they were awakened by an hour master, and they were given gifts of noble attire. As they stepped forth amidst all the bustling of the palace, Saria enquired of it from Link. "Why are things so busy today, and what is the fuss over all of the fancy items and dresses?"

"Because today is a big day." Link expressed, "For today Zelda is marrying Daphnes,"

And he was interrupted as Saria had questioned. "What is marriage?"

That question made Link blush before he could make attempt to respond in answer. "To marry means that a man and a woman join in life and in spirit as they become one life as husband and wife. So, they become one."

And Saria took great thought mulling over the concept, and her mind considered many things. In the end, she blushed as well, "Oh..."

Then Link continued, "But that's not all today, for after that, Nohansen, the king, will coronate Daphnes and Zelda as king and queen of Hyrule in relieving his own mantle from the throne." To which Saria couldn't manage to respond other than with a drop of the mouth as she was simply dumbstruck.

Within the first half of the day, the wedding took place, and the people were all gathered before the castle, within the palace, and within the sanctum. Many guests were present as well as the Zora and the Gorons, all of the sages, and Link and Saria were given attendance in seats of honor before the throne, king, and the wedding itself. Zelda had preferred to honor them in partaking in the wedding, but for them to be given such an honor would had been a thing that the people would not had understood. The regent of Hyrule in close counsel with the king, officiated it. Link simply smiled and was utmost glad in heart as he remembered still what would had been as it was in a 'past' time. Saria looked on in awe as she voiced in whispering thought to herself, "So, this is what a wedding is like."

A reception was given and waited upon all, and over the second half of the day, the coronation took place. Though tedious, it was straightforward, and simple. And both Link and Saria were utterly still as they watched in sober fascination. So, Daphnes and Zelda became king and queen of Hyrule, and when the crowds had enthusiastically cheered jovially in celebration of the wedding, they stood orderly in accord with sobriety and honor for the coronation and shouted in one exclaiming voice. "Long Live the Son of Hyrule and the Daughter of Hylia!"

The king and queen addressed the people, and then came the event in following wherein it was accustomed for them to announce their first act as king and queen. And thusly, Zelda called forth Link and Saria by name. Both were stunned and surprised as they stood forth and approached their majesties. And as they did so, Zelda announced to the people of the coming of the people of Ordon wherefore these two valuable citizens and friends stand forth in behalf as their people would join the kingdom in allegiance. Saria was officially recognized in title as the "Lady of the Wood" to give account of Faron and its affairs. Then they turned to Link, and Daphnes, while not giving his story away, spoke of him in words of honor and renown. Afterwards, Queen Zelda approached the 'boy of the forest' and she smiled most fervently. So, Link was anointed as "Sir-Link, Knight of Ordon", and all hailed them both, Knight of Ordon and Lady of the Wood, in honor.

After all had taken place in dismissal as all of the people went and celebrated at homes, squares, and markets, Zelda spoke with Link upon a last request. "As I cannot withhold your services Sir-Link and dear Hero, I expect you to live your long earned 'natural life'" Whereupon she smiled as her gaze averted, with Link's gaze following, to Saria.

Wherefore, he turned back to her highness and nodded kindly, "Thank you your majesty."

But she gracefully corrected him, "You of all, unless on duty amidst your peers, do not answer in such title to me. Betwixt you, Daphnes, Saria, and I, I am Zelda." She paused as she gently smiled, and then she bade forth one more request, "While Saria stands Lady of the Wood in voice over Faron, I wish to have one more to voice in representation of Ordon. Please find one of your choosing to fit such a task in serving embassy betwixt our peoples."

And he nodded with a sigh, "I believe I know just who to name, but if you can spare the moment, I can bare word and ask him myself."

Zelda nodded in answer, "Then see it done."

As the day was done, Sir-Link and the Lady of the Wood retired for the night. In waking, Link had found a set of armor that been set for him of golden plated hardened steel with great paldrons and a helm broad. It had great pikes that extruded from its crown and sides, and it gave open view of the face of its wearer. The armor of gold was aligned in red, and its shield bore a symbol in signifying time in vessel. Link would had preferred his green tunic, but in gracious acceptance of the role and the queen's grace, he adorned it upon himself. Indeed, it weighed him down, but he knew that, like anything else, he will eventually 'get a feel for it'.

And as for Saria, she was given a variety of dresses of fine linen made by the royal weavers, and in personal gift from the queen, she received an emerald circlet in crowning of her brow. Today, in attire, she wore a green dress of golden lining. Eventually, they came out in greeting one another, yet they both stopped abruptly as they took in the sight of each other. "Well, dear hero, aren't you my knight in shining armor." Saria said in a giggle.

And Link smirked before he complimented her, "Your brightness is befitting that of a rare and precious gem, even more than the Kokiri Emerald you bear dear Lady of the Wood." And so they both smiled and laughed.

After bidding farewell with their majesties, they set out. With his armor, they were too heavy for Epona for both to ride, so Link walked Epona with Saria in mount, and he took her to Lon Lon Ranch to purchase a steed to suit her. And upon entrance, Link made his way to the corral. He was surprised to see several lads about the place in attendance of various chores and tasks. One approached him, "And what business would you have sir, and may I tell the ranch mistress who is calling?"

Link looked at him with a raised brow, "You're new here aren't you?"

And the boy nodded, "Fairly new, I'm a ranch hand."

Then Link acknowledged him with a smile, "Ok, well, please inform her mistress that Sir-Link of Ordon and the Lady of the Wood have come to purchase a gelding."

The boy acknowledged him with a smile, "Yes Sir." And then he made off into the house. In following, a tall girl came out wearing a white shirt and and a brown skirt with a yellow neckerchief about her collar, and her hair was long down her back in a sheen of red.

"Greetings, my lord and lady," She started in greeting them, but in close view of Link, she abruptly paused with a twitch, "Fairyboy?"

And Link grunted in acknowledgment, "Hello Malon"

"So you're a knight now?" She asked.

And he simply answered, "Yeah..."

"Well, it's different, but it's nice to see you all the same." Malon noted, and then she turned to Saria; whereas, Link introduced them.

"This is Saria, the Lady of the Wood."

And Malon curtsied to her in reverence. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Saria."

"I am very glad to meet you Malon." The green head replied in a warm smile.

"So," Malon started with Link, "when did you move to Ordon? What happened to the Kokiri?"

Link scratched his head, "Well ... For an unknown reason, the Kokiri have grown as they have become Ordonians." He paused as he gestured to Saria, "Saria, here, is a former Kokiri." But Malon had question written in her face, and in seeing her doubts, Saria called her little companion. Falith came out from her collar, the first time anyone had seen her since they had left Ordon.

"A fairy." Malon acknowledged, and Falith answered in her sarcastic fairy nature,

"I'm not exactly a bumble bee." And they all laughed.

Then Link enquired, "Where is Talon?"

To which Malon simply answered, "He's making trades in Kakariko."

Link nodded and commented on her hired help. "I've noticed your new ranch hands."

He smiled, and Malon replied, "Yes. As business and responsibilities expanded, we needed the help. ... Ingo took them in his management. He seems to have improved in character, for while he's continuously frustrated with them, he's taken quite a liking to them." And then she gestured to the far end of the corral where a few lads were mending a fence under Ingo's supervision. Link smirked in seeing how the man was fussing with the lads and yet was obviously proud of them at the same time.

"So," Malon started, "What sort of gelding are you looking for?"

Then Link responded in gesture to the green lady, "We need a steed for Saria who has little experience while yet I anticipate her experience to grow. A gelding, preferably, young but green, and easy broke while still abiding a life of spirit." The ranch mistress nodded and beckoned them to follow as she led them into the barn. To the left were stalls and assortments for cows and items of dairy. Then to the right was set a great many stalls of stallions, geldings, and mares of various breeds.

Eventually, she led them to a sorrel gelding with a dark mane. "This one is raised in high stock from a pair of Gerudo stallion and mare as they are some of the most fine horses of the land. Epona was raised a Gerudo mare. Gelva, here, is our prize of the time."

Link mulled in thought of him as he observed, "Are you sure he will suit?"

And Malon responded in nod, "I think so. ... I'll give you a moment as you look him over and think about it." And she left out the door.

Link gestured Saria over to see how she fared with him, and she took to him well as she nuzzled him and caressed his mane. While rubbing the gelding, Saria enquired of Link, "So, you're 'fairyboy'?"

At that, Link grunted, "I met Malon as a kid when I first came to Castle Town. She can occasionally be attentive to one's affairs and be quite insistent. She seemed fascinated that day we met that I came from the forest of the Kokiri and had a fairy. She refused to use my name as she insisted on calling me 'fairyboy' She can be pushy and blunt, but all in all, she's a good friend."

Saria nodded with a smile, "Makes quite a character."

He nodded, "Yea. ... So, what do you think of Gelva here?"

And then her eyes glowed, "I like him fine."

Link acknowledged, "Alright, we'll get you on her and see how you do."

About that time, Malon returned, and Link requested for Saria to try him out in lesson. "Ok...Come on fairygirl and let's get you mounted up." Saria smirked and smiled.

Afterwards, Malon saddled Gelva up for her ladyship and introduced Saria to the merits of riding. It wasn't a smooth start, but Saria learned quickly enough and loved Gelva dearly as she managed to handle him. Then after making the deal, Malon enquired of the trade of Ordon, for they had begun to harvest great crops of pumpkins, barley, carrots, and melons. To their invite and her interest, Malon joined them in coming to Ordon as she brought a cart.

Malon was fascinated with Ordon's simplicity and beauty as she visited. And after conversing with the locals and purchasing some crops, Malon enquired after contracting a steady trade of milk and mules for crops between the village and Lon Lon. So, Link introduced Malon to Mido, their mayor.

Matters were straightforward and simple, but Link noticed that for the first time in his life, the orange head was very humble and quiet for the most part, and was there a blush? And as for Malon, she also had gotten quieter than her usual self in her nature of business and pushing a ranch. She was far less pushy in this moment to say the least, and Link couldn't help but be intrigued to see that they both carried such an impression on each other. In observing the interaction betwixt the orange head and the red head, Link was dumbfounded as he never would had believed that such a match was possible. When she took her leave, Mido bade her a kind farewell, "I hope we'll be seeing you in Ordon again." And Malon, who had never blushed, did; wherefore, Link whispered to himself in response to Mido's statement.

"Oh, I believe you will Mido." Then Link smirked.

Later, Link spoke with Fado of the queen's request for attendance in voice of Ordon. Fado accepted it graciously and he came to bear embassy between the Ordonians and Hylians. And in following, he officially became Link's apprentice in the techniques of warfare as well as they became close friends. So close that Fado was like a brother to the Hero. Then Link gave him his guilded sword and mirror shield while he, himself, bore his armor, shield, and a broadsword of unique design.

Thus the life of the Kokiri had overturned in Ordon. And Link and Saria lived on in anticipation of a 'natural life'


	4. IV A Wedding and a Natural Life

It was not long in the pass of time that Ordon had its own ranch. For Lon Lon Ranch had branched out in expanse of its trade and franchise as business had thrived. While the ranch of Lon Lon focused on stock of dairy and breeding equine, Ordon Ranch focused on stock of goats and boarding equine. Malon's visiting relationship had grown very close indeed. So close, in fact, that it was not long after that that the mayor, Mido, had proposed to the red headed mistress in marriage. And as speechless as Malon was, she was blushed as red as her hair. As could easily be supposed, that was indeed a "yes" which she confirmed verbally right after.

As for Link and Saria, they had for the most part been the same in their attendance to each other and their time spent with their friends. But then came a day when Link and Saria went to revisit the temple of the forest. At first, Phaelon joined them in tagging along as they made their way through the Lost Woods. Link was wearing his Kokiri garb as well was Saria. He began to climb, and the green head commented, "What happened to ladies first?"

But when link got half way, he stopped and reached out to her as well as replied, "I am now simply in position to give you a foothold as I help you up over me." She gripped his hand and arm as he hoisted her up to him when she climbed on ahead, and he followed.

"Well, thank you my sweet knight." She mischievously stated, and he glared at her in awkward humor,

"How long are you going to keep calling me that?"

But she teased him further, "I guess I could call you my dear Hero."

The 'young man' paused in a moment of silence as he merely stared at her, and then he sighed as he began to stir, "Alright! You win my lady." And then Saria just grinned victoriously. They stood still in remoteness before the entrance to the temple, and they both began to breath heavily. After all, this was their first visit to it since the change of times, and that was in a different 'past'.

The Hero led forth as the green maiden followed. The Forest Temple appeared as it did in the days before with cracked wooden doors, weathered stoned walls, and a multitude of undecorated grass, moss, and vines. In exploration of the temple, there was an empty silence within the halls and chambers. When they came to the main hall, there were four colorful torches that enlightened the chamber. They each gave their own accent in glow as the room challenged them with its enveloping darkness. Before them stood a mysterious elevator of red birch. They did not take its path as it descended to a dark place that only recalled of horror and shattering hearts. So, they continued to see the place as they walked from room to room, and there were two gardens outside amidst the temple.

Eventually, they had seen all, but then they came across a passage that was missed. It led through another hall of shadow until light from outside was seen in shining upon the opposite doorway. "This place actually has a back door?" Saria voiced in wonder. But as they stepped forth, it was another garden enclosed from the world except the heavens. But unlike all else, this place fared well and was exceedingly fair with wild flowers, and yet it had tamed roses and violets as well. In the center sat a simple pool of water which seemed like a vessel of light as it reflected the sun.

Both of them were struck with simple awe as the sun light showered the crowns of their heads. Link broke the silence, "I've never seen this place before."

"I didn't know about it either." Saria replied. So, they walked around and browsed the simple beauty that lay before them. Then Link observed a special green flower that stood all alone. It was a fragile and delicate beauty as its petals lay forth in similitude to that of the silent princess save its markings were different. The petals were splayed in dark green while their tips were golden, and except for the pollen, the core was splendidly silver. He was unfamiliar with it as he enquired of it from Saria. "That is the 'whispering maiden'." She answered and then continued to elaborate, "And there is a similar flower in the castle known as the silent princess. Their similarities is why I was so enamored of the flower of the castle when I saw it. ... the whispering maiden is also rare and it is very delicate in its growth and reproduction. To domestically attempt to harness them in growth is fatal for them. The silent princess, as I have recently learned, grows in the wild along the land here and there as it awaits in silence for one to take notice of it and care for it. But the whispering maiden is settled in one place alone, the Lost Woods, and there it remains in content as its friend, the wind, gives it voice wherewith it whispers to the ears of all who have ears to hear. But when the wind travels and leaves to many places, the maiden fades as it drowns in sorrow of loneliness. Yet then the wind returns to it in its faithfulness, and the maiden revives as if in glowing joy. However, the life of both are temporal, and when the wind dies, the maiden withers." She was then downcast almost as if filled with an emotion shared with that of the story of the flower.

Link plucked the whispering maiden and gave it to her, and she accepted it gratefully. "Remember the time when we were children and you would be the knight in rival of the great Mido as I stood the helpless maiden upon the hilltop?" Asked Saria to which Link nodded with a cocked head as he recalled of it in partial memory, and thus he relived it as Saria told it. "You battled over me with sticks. The fuss of it was bustling as you switched, kicked, and wrestled each other. ... I was so excited, so I found a flower on the hill that caught my heart, and I was going to pick it to give in grace to the winner. But before I did, your fuss had made it over to me and you fell over and squashed it." In hearing it, Link cringed and Saria giggled before she continued. "As you were both guilty, Mido ran off embarrassed as if to shed the blame upon you. And while you had at first pouted as if your day had just ended in ruin, you then manned up and courageously told me how sorry you were. But then you left for a time feeling ashamed before returning to me at another time."

And then in indication of the whispering maiden, Link replied, "It seems that I have finally amended that."

Then she smiled, "Indeed you have."

After that, Link's breaths took greater lengths and became heavier. "You have always been there for me." he said, "You and the Deku Tree raised me. You've lifted me up so many times when I was ever so down, for it always bothered me so to know that I belong here with the Kokiri. The idea that Mido could be right was always earth shaking for me. ... But then the adventure came and as it turned out, Mido was right as I am Hylian. My adventures rarely afforded me the luxury of time to think of it as much I would had otherwise, and for a part, that was a saving grace. But that truth tore into me deeper than anything. ..." He sighed heavily, and blushed even as his voice croaked a little as he managed to continue, "That day when everything changed, I had realized something that was ever so in my heart. ... For in leaving, it almost broke me as I was leaving my whole world behind. I was leaving you behind, for you are my whole world. A world I could come home to. ... I love you Saria, I always have. ... But being Hylian, I didn't know what to do, or how I stood. ... You were the world I had to come back to. But I couldn't come home as I was sent away. Yet when I did come back to settle, the fact remained that I was Hylian and you were Kokiri. ... But now you're Ordonian, and you've grown. So, now I can finally ask what I have desired to ask for so long. ..." His breath almost stopped as he paused with his irises locked with hers, and his face was beet red as he continued to ask his so desired question. "Will you marry me Saria?"

Saria was speechless and her eyes never left his. To say that her heart had stopped was to state it mildly. So long she had waited for this moment that she no longer knew how to respond. But then as the reality had sunken in, she smiled in a glow that was brighter than it ever was, and her green irises graced his compassionately. "I have always waited on you. For while I was content to remain in my place here in the forest, you were always my whispering wind. Your tasks and convictions took you away to so many places, and in your absence, I faded. But my whispering wind always returned, and so I live and grow. ..." Tears were emphasizing her joyous face, "You are my whole world as well, and I love you. ... Yes, my dear Link, Hero, and Knight, I will marry you." And at that, for the first time, Link's smile outshined Saria's which was thought to be impossible.

They had embraced each other in a dear hug with tears that showered upon their green garbs as sweet rain drops on leaves. When they hugged, they noticed Falith, for the green fairy was no longer so as she appeared to be a naturally red fairy. "Is something wrong?" asked Link, but she shook in a nay.

Then Saria took turn to ask, "Are you angry?"

But Falith almost snapped at the absurdity, "No!" She paused and then sarcastically elaborated after she took a deep breath. "Fairies blush too okay?!"

To which Saria startlingly exclaimed, "Oh!" And then they both, Saria and Link, fell into laughter.

So, then came the day that Link and Saria were wed. It was a bright day of spring, in the sacred meadow, with a radiant sun and colorful clouds. Among those present was Queen Zelda and King Daphnes Hyrule, Mairus was there in escort of their majesties as the company of soldiers remained behind in Ordon. Also the sages: Rauru, Impa, Nabooru, Darunia, and Ruto were there. Phaelon was there and kept the mischievous spirits of the woods at bay. And of course all of the Ordonians were there, and instead of wearing their casual Ordonian attire, they were all adorned in fashion of their old Kokiri garb prepared just for the occasion. For this was to be officially the one and only "Kokiri Wedding"

Saria had requested that Mido should give her away. "I would feel out of place." He had said with a head bowed in shame.

But Saria had gracefully answered with compassion, "You had had your faults and errors Mido, and I am glad to see that you have learned that. But you have grown and truly proven yourself a leader as the mayor of Ordon. The Great Deku Tree, as a passing father, is not able to give me away, and I believe that he would agree with me to have the Great Mido, in honor, to give me away." And she gave him a kind smile. Then he smiled confidently in return and accepted the role.

Zelda and Daphnes were the maid of honor and the best man. The groom and bride were a bit timid in making the request, but the king and queen were overjoyed to take part in such a role.

As for Fado, he officiated the wedding, and so was Link, the Hylian and adopted Kokiri, the Hero of Time, and Knight of Ordon wed with Saria, the Ordonian and former Kokiri, former Sage of the Forest, and Lady of the Wood. And when Fado had pronounced them husband and wife, upon the strike of the kiss, announcements, and parties, the Ordonians carried such festivities in fun and dance that only a Kokiri could kick to.

So came days of great joy for the Hero, and he and Saria were quite settled in their quaint little tree house. Aside from his knighthood, Link aided Ordonians in every trade of the village, and Saria kept sight of the village, forest, the Lost Woods, and the woods of Faron as well as she kept house at home. With Saria, in Ordon, with a life of simplicity, Link was at peace, and he was content. However, in view of his considerable long life, Link was still, in his own character, very solemn and quiet while yet Saria brought his deadened face to life with her playful smiles, bad jokes, and optimistic nature.

A few years passed, and Saria conceived and carried their child in a moment of such joy that all past horrors and sorrow were but a thing of forgotten reflection. They were full of anticipation as they dreamed of spending time with their child in play and how many adventures they would have together. And nostalgia came to them as they remembered their own days together as children, and they blushed in recollection of their bond and frolicking play.

One day, out of merriment, Link sat himself thus on the stump of the meadow, he was wearing his Kokiri garb, and he played on his fairy ocarina. Unlike other times, he was not playing one of the many songs he had learned in older days, but he played in his own composition, Link's song. Like Saria's song, it was merry, light, and traveled to many places of the given notes, but when Saria's was like that of a dancing tree in the wind, his was like a wind that danced in the trees as all trees answered its merriment in a like dance. But to Link's surprise, when he had ended and opened his eyes, before him stood a whispering maiden that had grown in the awakening of his song. He smiled and plucked it as he brought it home to his lady. But as he wished to keep the song a surprise for their soon to come anniversary, he simply told her that he had found it in the wood. And Saria's emerald irises sparkled in delight.

Thus fair lived the knight and the lady as they took breath together in a 'natural life'


	5. V The Shadow and the Mask

As the days were, our beloved Hero was living in a time where he was able to move pass his past horrors and breathe calmly with his beloved wife and family in peace as they awaited the arrival of their child, be it a son or a daughter. However, not all was wholly forgotten, and he never was able to forgive himself in having Saria wait for him so. Occasionally, he would feel low; wherein, he would become very solemn and he remained quiet. And in such moments, his memory and thoughts would sometimes turn to the mask that takes part with his spirit. So, he realized that while his life was indeed complete with Saria and his family in Ordon, he was not perfectly at peace.

Upon such a time, one evening, Link could not manage to fall asleep as his mind was again filled with thought and regrets. Fortunately, such moments were rare and far in between, but when they came, they came hard like a Goron tackling a man and sitting on him until he was ready to move. So, he stirred, and he went to his hanging satchel of items and drew out a simple item. Then he went to sit at the table in the midnight house's enveloping darkness. He lit a single candle, a light that was insignificant to awakening heavy sleepers. And as he sat there, he fumbled his fingers over the wooden shell, the great mask. Again, as his mind strayed from his troubles and guilt, he was again curious of his spirit's life as the deity. What story did those memories tell? What was the deity's story aside from his sacrifice for Hylia? And for a part, his mind was curious of his 'former spirit'; wherefore, he was 'almost' tempted to wear it. Yet he remembered the warnings. But unexpectedly, he also heard a voice. Whether the voice took sound in his ears or simply took place in his mind, he was not sure, but he did hear it. It was cold and mysterious as it whispered. However, he could not make out what it was saying. But in that moment, his attention was diverted to Saria as she had stirred awake.

"What's that?" Saria asked as she was sitting up with her eyes curiously beholding the shell in his hand.

"Something that I have been keeping both secret and safe." Link simply answered with a long and tired voice, and he continued. "Something from my adventure in Termina, the one thing that I left out in my telling of it." Saria looked at him suspiciously then with concern and care as he continued, for as she knew him, she knew that there was a reason why. "Only four know about it," He continued, "Zelda, two spirits, and Phaelon. ... But I was rebuked for showing it even to Zelda. ... As for Phaelon, I showed it to him long before I was even aware of how delicate its care should be taken."

He paused in thought, and Saria cut in with a simple question, "Then why are you telling me all of this now? Why not just put it away and forget about it?"

And Link eyed her with gentle care, "Because you're now aware of it, and your suspiciousness and curiosity will only grow as so will the suspense and anticipation. And suspense and anticipation can best the best of men and women. Something careless and possibly harmful would inevitably happen." Link paused again as he sighed as Saria's eyes changed in showing understanding. Then he continued, "You remember what I've told you of masks of power? Of the masks of the four peoples that I used helping the people of Termina?" Saria nodded, and he went on with his tale. "This ... This is a special mask of power. You see, without the Master Sword, I could not hope to contest Majora in combat upon the moon of Termina. But a ... hmmm...a rather unique spirit ... gave this mask to me. And with it, I was able to challenge Majora in battle, and practically speaking, I easily defeated her." As she listened, Saria was in awe, and Link continued, "It is the mask of 'The Fierce Deity' A great deity that fought alongside Hylia in elder days who had been slain in her service. ... His power was contained in this mask. ... But as for his spirit, it is born from time to time in the lives of Hylians. When he who has his spirit adorns the mask, the deity takes form and shape as long as the mask is adorned." He paused again as she remained speechless, "I am born of that spirit." Saria's mouth dropped, but then her features were filled with question, and Link elaborated in answer. "A mask of such power can be dangerous if wrongly used. And while I have his spirit, I am not incorruptible; wherefore, it is to be kept secret, safe, and used only when I absolutely must."

A moment's silence passed between them as their consciousness returned to the present. Saria was kind, patient, understanding, and concerned, and she did not have to say anything for Link to be aware of her facial features voicing question in matters of the present. What was bothering or enticing him so for him to be up at midnight with hands on such a delicate object? Her silence spoke in greater volume than her voice could. Taking the hint, Link explained himself, "You know how, in the past, memories, flashbacks, and the like will return to haunt me. And being home with you and our family has done more to ease that pain than anything ever could. But nevertheless, there are still times, rarely but still, that the past troubles me. And for some reason, my mind comes back to this mask in my mind's maze of thoughts. ... It is almost as if I am drawn to it. Exactly why? I do not know." Link paused, and he looked upon Saria's emerald eyes tenderly. "Saria, I am sorry for waking you and causing concern for my dear 'Whispering Maiden'"

Saria's irises smiled gently in response as she replied, "Oh, Link ... I'm no longer a maiden who sits here before you." And she cradled her bosom in her soft hands.

And Link's eyes glowed with passion as he stood and approached her, "As I breathe in the wind, you will always be the whispering maiden in my eyes." Then he lifted her in his arms as she smiled in a warm graceful crescent. So, they retired for the night.

Then, upon another day, Link was training with Fado in the Lost Woods. Both were in kokiri garb and Link gave his apprentice one of his miraculous pouches. "If these pouches are practically bottomless, then why do you carry more than one?" Fado enquired.

And Link professionally answered, "Because it's not about what fits where and how much I can make fit. Rather it's about organization of which selection of items go into which pouch." Fado nodded in acknowledging the concept and then advanced on as they continued. After engaging enduring activities such as jogging distances and competing in races, the two contested in combat and out maneuvering one another along similar tactics as the Hero of Time had so used in his 'early days' Outwitting each other was tense amidst various obstacles of the woods conjured by Phaelon to challenge them as he intended for them to 'up there game' The skull kid sat high in a wrap of vines as he observed amusingly.

At last, the moment came in the two's confrontation that Link had Fado pinned down with sword's point above his fellow's defeat. But to the eerie sensation that something was close, Link raised his head into attention to whatever it was only to have Phaelon hanging from a lowered vine in that strange closeness he was known to do. Link, having never managed to get used to it, jolted back and landed his rear end on a stone causing a grunt of a great deal of discomfort. Fado began to acknowledge the kid with a 'thanks' when the kid suddenly hoisted himself up and threw himself onto the ground betwixt them, the rustling of which caused a great deku nut to fall and smack Fado square in the eye, "Owe!" And the 'young man' fought for a solid minute in trying to pull himself out of squirming. Then as the moment passed, both of the men, seated on the ground, gave the kid a rearing glare.

To which the kid replied, "Oh,...well...I don't suppose you're in a mood for play." And then he flashed them a gleaming grin.

"Oh Trust Me! ..." Started the young Fado, and then Link finished it,

"We're More than ready to play!"

Then with that, the two lit after the skull kid in a chase.

Phaelon actually managed to have a head start, for in his mischievous nature, he foreknew their reaction, and so he laughed as they made on. But Link was swift and had mastered the maneuvering of the forest, and Fado, behind him, was a swift learner. They had leaped logs, ducked branch and vine, and rambled bushes as they sprinted. Yet as they would close in on their target, another challenge would present itself as the forest, under the kid's influence, would conjure scarecrows of vine, straw, and great nuts the size of a man's head. Therefore, the scarecrows would live up to the image of the skull child, and in like manner as living stalfos, the scarecrows gave effort to ward off the determined chasers.

Quickly, the Hylian and Ordonian made fast work of their challengers as they cut them down. Not to say that they were not already perspiring, but before they had come through the autonomous scarecrows, they had worked up a great sweat. Although, the young men worked quickly, the kid was quicker still, and was soon out of sight. But like Saria, when they thought that they had lost him, they would hear him playing Saria's song. And so they would rush off again.

The chase went on for what seemed an hour. Eventually, Link and Fado had worked their way into the Sacred Meadow ahead of the kid, for they had figured out his riddling pattern. They had staged themselves, and sure enough, Phaelon came through. He jumped on the stump and played on his custom made flute of a horn, and then he leaped into the vines in a swing as he was making his way to the temple. But before he could get out of his swing, Link had released an arrow from his 'Hero's Bow' that caught hold of the vines which entangled and bound the kid while it fastened him to the nearby tree. The two of them approached the skull kid as he hung there, upside down, and though he had done his share of grunts and mumbles as he was caught, he was now all teeth in a grin that reached from ear to ear. "That was Fun!" And while Link and Fado were now satisfied with the capture, Phaelon was also satisfied in how he had succeeded to get the two of them so 'worked up'.

"Are ya'll through playing?" Tatle asked in a reprimanding tone as Tael second that notion, and everyone merely shrugged.

They were soon together in the sacred meadow after freeing Phaelon from the vines, and they now rested. For a time, they conversed and joked, but then something happened to a sudden that brought them to a jolt of shock. For as a great fowl had flown in, it showed to be Gaepora, and he faltered as he crashed before him. Quickly, they rushed to the owl and found him pierced by an arrow. "What are you doing here? You should have flown to be tended in the castle." Link reprimanded the bird.

But the owl shook his head, "The Gerudo saw me as a spy and targeted me. One managed a accurate shot. I ... I could not risk returning to the castle in case I was followed. ... So, I came to these woods of mystery to elude their suspicion." The Hero observed the owl's bloodied breast and the splinters that had worked their way towards the heart.

"These wounds are beyond me and Ordon in our work of healing. There's nothing that I can do than to make it worse." Link stated with deep concern.

But Gaepora replied with a sigh, "It is fine, ... as it is time for my part to shift."

Link cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

But the great owl only said, "I am a spirit, and ... my time will come again, to state it simply." There was a pause, and Gaepora was coming to a close as his breaths were struggling to great lengths, "Time and Earth will ... Change as the storm comes."

Link's eyes narrowed with question, "What storm? ... What change?" But the great owl answered no more as he drew his last breath.

They grieved their friend, and Phaelon brought Gaepora's body into the temple. Meanwhile outside, Link and Fado were mulling over the matter, and in length Link concluded, "That last statement was a message for the queen."

Then Fado added, "It seemed that he spoke it directly to you as well. It could also bear meaning for you."

"Possibly" Link replied with a nod, and then he continued, "But I need to take it to her majesty with no delay..."

But Fado cut him off, "If trouble is coming, then as knight of Ordon, you are needed here to guard and see to the welfare of Ordon and the livelihood of Faron. ... Let me go and I will bring her majesty the message." Then after Link had considered his words, he nodded to concede, and Fado immediately left in haste.

Afterwards, as Link came into the temple, he and Phaelon buried the owl in the left garden of the temple, and the Hero grieved for his feathered friend. He reminisced as he whispered to himself, "I never thought I'd see the day that I would want to hear your words again." Then he went home to Saria and told her of what had happened.

Later, that evening, Link was again mulling in the night and his thought turned to the mask. Then to a sudden he again heard a cold whispering voice, but this time it had given a sense of direction. But he wasn't sure. Did it come from the mask? Then it came again. No, it came from another direction. Link gathered his gear and went out as he attempted to follow the voice.

The night was dark and a few stars were shining in absence of the moon. All of the Ordonians were heavy asleep in their homes, and Link moved into the darkness of the Lost Woods as the voice took him where he eventually came to the Sacred Meadow. Upon entrance, the air had a certain gloom to it as the fog ascended as an enveloping darkness. A figure sat before him on his and Saria's stump in desecration of their special place. Only its silhouette could be made as if it were merely a shadow, and a pair of red irises glowed from its eyes as if they carried deep malice. So, Link found the owner of the mysterious voice. "Dark Link" The knight said aloud to himself.

"So," The shadow's voice uttered, "the Hero of Time has grown again and has become a shining knight." The Hero's brows raised as his dark counterpart spoke on. "That is a position of great honor." Dark Link paused as he raised his own eyebrows. "You seem startled." He observed.

And the Hero replied. "Well, it's just that this meeting strikes me awkwardly as I recall our last meeting when I defeated you."

But Dark Link merely let out a short breath of a laugh, "Though I can be defeated, I cannot be slain as you well already know."

And the Hero nodded, "I know." He paused and cocked his head, "What are you exactly?"

Dark Link locked eyes with the knight as he went to explain. "I am a manifestation in embodiment of the desires of your flesh: ambitions, raw emotions, and lusts. I am apart of you, I always have been. ... The element of water renders many results, uses, and effects. A mirror's reflection is one such result. So, in the Temple of Water in Lake Hylia, the power of the Hero of Time came in contact with the power of Morpha, and so I took birth in reflection of your flesh in darkness. ... In that moment, I saw your fears, your hatred, and your ambitions." Dark Link paused as a sudden grin grew upon his shaded features, "Oh yes, you were very much the ambitious one, though it was for a selfless cause, but your fear, anger, and hatred fueled other ambitions as well. ... You were angry that you were Hylian, you hated Ganondorf for his onset of ruin and sufferings, and you feared the loss of so much, your friends, Zelda, and Saria most of all."

Link's eyes narrowed as he listened, and then he commented in mockery of the shadow, "For being apart of me, it seems interesting that you were trying to kill me."

Dark Link returned answer, "As I am apart of you I not only feel your every desire, I also feel your every pain. While the lives and hopes of so many counted on you, amidst so much confusion, stress, anger, and sorrow there was in you, deep down, an ever selfish desire that was almost suicidal. A desire to just give up, end it all, and be free from it without any care of how others would take effect from it. ... So, as it is in my nature, in reflection, I acted upon that desire. Though your strength for the cause had wain weak in that moment, your courage proved stronger; thus, I was defeated."

Understanding the account a little more, Link's eyes widened in astonishment, he gasped to himself and brought himself to his knees. He mulled over much, and eventually in returning his consciousness to the present, he asked of the shadow. "Since you were defeated, what became of you? How and why are you here? And for what purpose?"

And to that, the shadow again raised his brow, "What became of me?" Dark Link sighed and spoke aloud to himself, "Oh how to explain this?" He paused before he continued, "Do you recall how when you were a child, among many tales told to the Kokiri, one of your favorites was a tale of a boy by the name of 'Peter Pan' and his group of 'eternal children' who mischievously and wittingly rivaled the pirates of 'Never Never Land'? ... But Peter had a troublesome shadow that would have a will of its own, and from time to time, the shadow would return to its own will. ... In a manner of speaking, I am your shadow with a will of my own. But since my defeat, I have been weak and did abide merely as a state of mind. During all of that time, I bided my time in patience as I would seek opportunity to grow in strength. ... In Termina, opportunity had presented itself quite often amidst such madness. And then when you returned to your beloved homeland, you were saturated with such passion, that occasionally, opportunity came wherein I might, and perhaps, I might tempt you in enticing your ambitions here and there. I was a cold and silent voice that would tickle your ear. I would feed on your fears and your haunted past filled albums of memories of both horror and passionate nostalgia."

Again the shadow paused, and he took stand as he would very patiently move a foot here and a foot there. But the Hero, being overwhelmed with such information of such detail, didn't give him attended notice as his eyes were dramatically focused downward to the ground. And Dark Link continued in very cold countenance, "But that is not how I am now here. ... A great darkness has abided time and has grown, and now a storm comes to the land of Hyrule. Its presence has fed me, and the terror that it brings gives me cause to rise."

Link's eyes again narrowed as he turned to him, "What storm?"

And Dark Link answered in a grave voice, "A storm that will change everything as you know it. Hyrule will be threatened to ruin, and every people will be in danger of slavery if not death. Saria will be threatened to fade from you to your torment if not die to your agony. Again, the fear, anger, hatred, and ambitions will swell upon you as it did at my birth. ... These things will come to pass, ... unless you heed my counsel and act upon it now with the means that you possess and wield."

"'Means that I possess and wield'?" The knight enquired.

And the shadow elaborated. "Yes. ... You do not have the sword of evil's bane that seals the darkness and you do not have the Ocarina of Time, but you do have the power of the deity of whose spirit you are born. ... Use it, and take the land to rule it in light before the darkness can overcome it. Beat him to it, and he will fall. WE! Will save this land. ... Become your true self as the deity to be the Hero of All Time."

The Hero's eyes widened, "You are asking me to dominate the land as he would which would change me for everything that I am and stand for, and that would leave me not as a ruler of light but one of darkness as I would only replace him."

But the shadow countered, "Yet you have a desire to know the deity, to know his memories and his story, to know who you truly are. You have the desire,...I have felt it. Let us find out together!"

But Link shook his head vividly, "No, I will not use it unless when I have no choice and must."

Then Dark Link rebutted, "Then it will be too late!" He paused with a great sigh, and then added, "You must put it on now! Or..." He drew his blade to which the knight rolled backwards to a rise with a drawn blade in meeting the dark sword. "You will give it to me!"

The blades met again, and the knight exclaimed to the ambitious shadow. "I will not use it, and you will not have it without killing us!"

But Dark Link only squinted his eyes as he answered, "I would rather die than endure what you are willing to endure! For your pain is our pain. ... Nor will I allow this opportunity to pass!"

And so the inverted twins danced as their blades kissed and embraced. Fiercely, their eyes spoke more to each other than pages of words ever could. In mirror image, right out of 'the same playbook', they matched each other to every move in battle of great length. Time passed on as it was an hour, and then it was two hours. So fluent were they, it was impressive that the grounds were not marred with their confrontation. But as the battle waxed old, the Hero in the flesh grew weary, but when the Hero became weary, the shadow did not as he was not bound to such properties. Needless to say, there were several wounds involved, and eventually, the shadow overcame the knight as he plunged his fist into the back of his head forcing him to collapse to the ground. And Dark Link's blade rested across the neck of the Hero. "Now..." The dark one breathed out, "the power I will take, and as for you, you will be bound to my will. ... Rest assured, I will keep you safe."

But then a voice took place before them as was entirely unexpected. "Ahh...Such ambitious and passionate hearts. You intend to claim the power of the Heroic Deity, dear shadow. But while you will attain great power, you will only find yourself caught between the three Titans who bear the Triforce. The deity you seek fell, himself, before the great demon king ages ago who likewise fell before the Triforce he sought for as the Hero of Sky wielded it. You will likewise answer to it just the same."

Dark Link jolted in surprise as he turned himself to find Hapora, the masked salesman, standing before him with his ever so eerie grin. A grin that neither wavered nor faltered before the menace of the sinister shadow. Dark Link narrowed his brows over his maliceful irises and gave response, "The Triforce has not been accessed..."

"Hasn't it?" Hapora abruptly but calmly cut in, "Believe that if that is what you wish to believe, but my words will hold true. ... But where your own words are concerned, while they have merit and some truth, you know well how you have twisted the truth and forged it with a lie in alloy to drive your cause. You were quite clever in tools of manipulation to confuse your counterpart, I will give you much credit as it was masterfully done. But even the most cunning liar and thief can fail himself in the sight of light. And your case and cause is hopeless as you could never achieve your desire as I have already answered."

Then Hapora raised his hands to his face, and to a dumbstruck shadow, he removed the features of his face as it indeed proved to be a mask itself. In place of his face stood beaming light that shunned away the eyes of the shadow, and then he drew, from his special stock, another mask. It was like to be a mask that represented many features, for it seemed part wood as it also seemed part metal, and from another position of view it seemed part light as it also seemed part shadow. "This may seem to be just another mask of power to you, Dark Link, Master of Shadow, but this one actually reflects upon my true spirit. This is the Adaptable Mask as I have adapted to the world over the changing times from generation to generation as I would take part and role as such as suited me and as I was simply needed. ... It has been awhile since I have had needed to engage in a more violent role." And as Hapora finished speaking, he adorned the Adaptable Mask.

Hapora seemed to grow in size, and his form took a drastic turn. True to its name, he seemed to adapt to the forest as his flesh turned to wood. Eventually, as root took to earth, grain twisted with knots, and branches shot forth with leaves. Hapora became a Deku Tree the size of an aged oak, and his face that was grinning happily was now quite solemn if not to say fierce.

In taking this new opponent, to say that Dark Link was aghast would be stating it mildly. Roots came up against the shadow, and Dark Link dodged them, and then branches whipped at him as his sword would cut them away. The leaves in the wind took form in creating a screen of haze about the shadow in rendering him in limited vision. Dark Link danced about the instruments of Hapora for a time, but eventually at unawares, the roots and branches took him in bound as he was wrapped in them. But just when one would had thought it the end for the Hero's dark counterpart, the shadow smiled. And then he bit down on the branches with his teeth, and a fiery malice could be seen in his irises. That malice exhaled through his maw and Hapora's branches, roots, and limbs took flame. Dark Link was free and in taking to a run, he ran his dark blade into the Deku Tree.

Link began to stir his eyes in consciousness to the tree's screeming, and as his hazy eye sight beheld the Deku Tree with the shadow's dark sword run through it, nostalgia overwhelmed him to a flashback in memory of his father figure, the Great Deku Tree, as he was cursed by Ganondorf Dragmire in league with Ghoma, the queen of the arachnids.

The Tree collapsed and changed form as the mask came off, and Hapora was left lying with his beaming light in place of his face. And of all the things that he could've done, he laughed to the shadow's curiosity. "As you have said that you cannot be slain, I too cannot be slain, for my spirit shall take to another role."

"We shall see." Returned the shadow, and he raised his sword ready for a final drive, but then Link spoke,

"Not if I shall see."

Startled, Dark Link jolted from Hapora, but then two scarecrows came from the forest in quickly grabbing and binding him still, and his fiery malice was spent for the moment wherefore he could not burn them away. And into view, Phaelon walked onto the scene. "You will hold still, shadow of mischief, and the Hero will have his kill."

But Dark Link only laughed. "How many times must I say it? I cannot be slain, and you, Sir Knight, do not have the sword that can seal me." Yet after he spoke, a new light illumines the meadow as if a star stood present before them. For Link had drawn a light arrow to Dark Link's dumb stricken amazement. "Where did you get that?" He asked curiously.

And Link simply answered, "I kept one. ... Just in case." And Link let loose the flying star into the shadow, and he vanished with a screem, a flash, and then he was gone.

Quickly, Link and Phaelon attended to Hapora. He was faintly breathing, and he asked Link to help him with his face mask. So, Link drew out the orange headed face, and returned it to the spirit's head. Then the man smiled as ever. "Thank you." He said, "However, I do not have long, as I will pass, and as I have said, I will take to a new role. ... I know you are curious, Hero of Time. ... But I will only say that I had sensed Dark Link's presence in Hyrule, and I was well aware of what he sought. ... Beware of the Mask of power that you possess and stick to the decision that you have made. And use it only when it comes that you must lest your shadow will draw strength again. ... That is all I have to say. Farewell." And when he passed, he vanished in a flash of light.

"Will wonders never cease." Phaelon remarked as he clawed his head with his grubbing nails. And Link sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck as if it had a kink in it and then gave Phaelon a curious look to which the kid elaborated in answer. "Your shadow actually eluded me as I was not aware of him, so I didn't come. I wasn't really aware of anything until the masked salesman, or spirit, or whatever he is, came here. But when I knew of him, I came as quick as I could."

Link simply nodded and said, "Well, I need to head back before Saria stirs and finds me missing." And then they parted.

When Link came into his house, he found Saria still lying in bed as if she had never stirred. As he laid down he took hold of her into his arms as she was faced towards him with her green hair splayed across her face, and she smiled. He was glad to be home, but that was not to say that he slept well. For he pondered much over the night's events, and he wondered a great deal as he thought on the words of the shadow. Was there truly concerns of a storm that was coming? Or was it all a lie used in effort to manipulate and exploit him for the deity's mask?


	6. VI The War of Ruin

On the following day after his conflict with Dark Link as the dawn rose, Link begun to stir. The room was saturated in golden light as the rays infiltrated the house through the rustic windows. Link felt warm, and his minor cuts and bruises, while very sore over the night, had improved much. Moreover, the headache from the shadow's fist had also passed.

As the Hylian stirred, his eyes were sobering by the second, and as he breathed in the morning air, he was revived as a bud and leaf in the breath of spring. Link turned to find Saria with her smiling face in her sleep along with her signature warmth. He was surprised how after what had happened the previous night, he awoke so early before her. However, for Saria, in her near expectancy, it was now customary to have late sleep. Saria's smile brought warm passion to Link's eyes, and his own smile was quite a match to hers. Saria could brighten anyone's day and Link's so much the more. She lay there in white sheets of hand woven linen, her locks of green hair splayed about her in long strands, one hand rested upon the bosom of her expecting joy, and the other held a jewel that gave illuminance that bespoke her emerald eyes, the Kokiri Emerald.

The Hero stretched his hand forth and caressed her cheeks. Then memories flooded him in a moment of nostalgia. Link thought of the days he was raised by Saria and the great tree, and he vividly recalled of playing with her in tree, woods, and ponds. He remembered how often he fell into tears and she lifted him up, and then, of course, there were the times that Saria would tease him so that he would bust in excitement, fury, or enthusiasm. Also, he thought of how she waited for him, which pained him to think of, but he smiled gratefully to how devoted she was to him. All of those years, whether together or even while he was away, they had been inseparable, and their bonding life as a family was decidedly inevitable. They simply belonged together, and such days were blissful for the knight.

After such mulling thoughts, Link stepped out into the village. The sun of the goddesses' world shined bright enough on the autumn's morn, and its light licked upon the colors of the forest in its collection of leaves and beautiful wood. It was warm still in the morning as the south lands still held onto summer's influence, but there was also the north winds that gave breeze to the oncoming change of the season. Yet there was shadow from the north that emphasized the winter's greeting, for a great cloud took forecast over the lands of Hyrule while yet Ordon stood free of its overcast in the pure light. The cloud was immensely dark, far darker than any winter's cloud should form so early in the year, and Link found it very odd. But then he shook his mind from it as he made way to a small clearing where a Deku Sprout should have been.

For the most part, the Hero's time was spent in mulling thought as the gears of his mind turned over everything from past to present. He reviewed his 'original childhood', the coup of Ganondorf, the War of Time, his return in time, the banishment of Ganondorf, his leaving errand, the War of Termina, Majora's Mask and the Fierce Deity, his rebounding childhood, his new role as a knight, marrying Saria, expecting a child, and then, at last, he thought and meditated over his last moments with Gaepora and Hapora. Furthermore, he thought on the words of his shadow. On that thought, he looked north and pondered the great cloud. "Time and Earth will change as the Storm Comes" he recited to himself as he wondered if there was a connection to this seemingly unnatural overcast.

But then, as if on cue, Fado returned and came to report to Link, and his face featured many dark emotions of dismay, fear, terror, and dread. "What is it?" Link enquired, "What of the message?"

And Fado answered, "I attended to their majesties to give report, but before the queen could decipher the message, the answer had already struck for us." The knight was bewildered to the reference as he cocked his head, and then after a sigh, Fado elaborated. "War is upon us in Hyrule." Link was taken aback as the young emissary took a deep breath before going on. "Ganondorf and his Gerudo loyalists have invaded Hyrule, and they have swiftly struck mainlands as they've swept across Hyrule Field and are making their way to Eldin. The storm, in overcast is unnatural as it has abode with the invading forces."

"The storm is Ganondorf's" Link said as his features showed realization. Fear and dread struck Link, and now the riddles have been answered.

Then Fado gave further word. "The queen has called for you immediately, and has desired my presence in attendance to your side as well."

"Are there any forces coming to aid Faron in its defenses?" The knight asked.

And Fado replied in behalf of Hyrule, "No. All forces are utmost vital to attending the battlefield. Their majesties are ushering everything the kingdom has to vanquish the foe upfront. Ganondorf is believed to be reenacting the activities of the Fierce War and their majesties are convinced that he is going to Kakariko to obtain what information he can grasp that concerns the Triforce."

Link's eyes widened. "He is searching for another way." He said.

Fado nodded before he continued on with his point. "Accordingly, Ganondorf will be hitting targets of interest directly, and Faron would be exempt from such interest."

The Knight of Ordon nodded in agreement, and then added, "Inform Mido and the others, and I will inform Saria as I make ready and assemble my armor." Fado nodded in acknowledgment and moved swiftly, and Link quickly returned to his house.

Saria, however, was not there. Link sighed, and not having a moment to lose, he hastily adorned his armor. As he returned to the village, he found the villagers bustling and rambling quickly as they were attending to their homes and hastily acquiring different items of need. He asked around, but no one had seen the Lady of the Wood. Eventually, he saw Mido in the center of town calling out and directing everyone in the preparations. "Do you know where Saria is?" Link asked.

But Mido responded in a negative, "No I haven't. ... She may have taken a stroll in the woods nearby as she normally does."

Link nodded in response, "Possibly. ... How's Malon?"

"She's at the ranch releasing the stock." Mido replied.

To which Link enquired, "Releasing them?"

"Yea," Mido began to elaborate, "You know how they always follow her call."

And the Hero nodded. "Mido, since Saria's not here at the moment, I'll go ahead and brief it with you. As you take shelter while the storm passes, I suggest taking to the Lost Woods. Saria and Phaelon can guide you where you need. The Gerudo will not be able to penetrate it in following if they do come this way."

"Alright." Mido acknowledged, and then he took hold of Link's arm in a friendly gesture. "Take care of yourself, you fairless boy."

And the orange head gave a wide grin, and Link smiled in return. "I'll be back to put the Great Mido in his place." He said in a nostalgic tease to which Mido snickered, and so they parted.

Link looked hard for Saria, but after awhile, he could look no longer, it was time to leave. He made his way swiftly to the bridge, and Fado was waiting with both of their mounts. He was so filled with dread in his haste that he didn't see a certain shadow of a silhouette that stood by, and as he was passing it, the person spoke to him in a soft and deep feminine voice, "Oh, ... You're leaving." And as he stopped his feat in a break, his heart stopped. Nostalgia rushed his heart as the flashback struck. The event was practically identical, and it crushed him. He was leaving his world all over again. And after he turned, he found her standing nearer as she approached him on the bridge with her smile ever soft, and her tears added beautiful sorrow to her complexion. Her long green hair was slender and gave an appearance as described in the elf stories as told among Hylian children. But elf stories were fables when this was a real fairy story. Saria wore the silken emerald dress given to her on that day at the castle. About her neck, she adorned the Kokiri Emerald, and upon her head was crowned the Lady's circlet.

The Hero's breath was taken away. "How did you know?"

Saria's eyes looked down dramatically then as she gave answer. "I felt your presence this morning as you caressed my cheek and you gave me such comforting warmth that was I content to just lie there forever. But when you left, I felt it. ... The Storm ... I was cold just as I felt after you left the first time when Ganondorf took over Hyrule, and when I went desperately venturing into the temple to seek some clue with the forest spirits, hoping to learn what happened. ... I know that Ganondorf has come again. Which means that we are at war. ..." Tears filled her eyes she spoke in a choking voice. "... And so my 'whispering wind' must venture again." And she tried her hardest to smile while she uncontrollably wept, and Link took her into his embracing arms.

He hugged her as they gracefully kissed. "I...I will return...to my 'whispering maiden'" He said with a croaking voice, and then he smiled as he added, "Maybe this time, a bull frog will answer my croaking."

Saria smiled compassionately, and they hugged one last time before Fado called out, "Link! Sir Knight, we must go!"

Then Link pulled his fairy ocarina as he once again laid Saria's hands on it with his, and their irises were locked on each other. "You are my whole world to come back to." He said, to which Saria likewise replied,

"And you are my whole world to wait for."

And then she released her hands as the Hero of Time stored aside his ocarina, and took to cross the bridge. When he crossed and mounted he looked back to her one last time as she stood there as she did years ago. At that, the knight and emissary took off to Hyrule, and Saria looked on as they faded from sight into the shadows of the storm.

Passing out of Faron's woods, it was midday, and Hyrule Field didn't look anything like the fair autumn field it should. The grass, was not only dead like autumn grass should be, but it was utterly wilted. All about them, it was immensely dark, the sun's light of the day was barely evident, and occasionally, a place in the clouds, here or there, would improve to a grayness in its complexion. "So, this is what it was like during the early years of his rise." Link thought aloud.

Fado, bewildered, commented, "What do you mean?"

But dawning back to the moment, Link shook his head, "Nothing."

They moved onward, and there were no Gerudo to encounter. Night fell upon Hyrule, and it seemed as if the darkness enveloped the air of the field. Yet it was only the result in the loss of the sun's light. They didn't stop for camp, for they were in haste. And in so doing, they rode on through the darkness; however, it was done at a slower pace and more cautiously.

As they reached the gate in the early morning, before dawn, the guard called out, "Speak your name and business!"

"Fado, emissary of Ordon, and Sir Link, Knight of Ordon!" Fado shouted, and the gates lowered to bridge the river's mote for their access.

Riding through Castle Town was different as all was quiet, unusually quiet. So, they rode on to the castle's gate and were later attended by Mairus of the First Court, and Mairus escorted them to their majesties. The Vanguard spoke little, and his face was very grave. He opened the door to the grand hall of the sanctum, and it was splendid indeed to their eyes in great marvel. But alas, they had not the luxury of taking in the sights.

Daphnes and Zelda were etched with concern in their features, and yet now smiles came to them as if the Hero's presence had eased their state. At their side, stood Nohansen, the elder king, and in the hall stood the other high officers, fellow knights, the great captains, lords, the Highguards, and the marshals. The knight approached forth, and kneeled in reverence as he spoke, "I have come to report to your majesties' bidding of service."

"Rise Sir Knight" The King bade forth.

"Ganondorf has returned with his onset of war." Queen Zelda stated, and she perceived the knight's questions written in his face, so she went on in answer of them as well as she gave direction for his action. "As you know, the Gerudo have advanced swiftly to Eldin where they now stand. A third of our forces have managed to intercept them ahead of their targeting destination, Kakariko Village, in aid of the Sheikah who are still few. Their resolve is fierce, and it is doubted that our force there will last against them, but they will manage to delay them in buying us time to fortify the ultimate target, the Castle of Hyrule and the Temple of Time. ... It seems that Ganondorf is hoping to learn more of the Triforce through the Sheikah's records before coming for it here. The Hylians of Kakariko should be well evacuated before Ganondorf overtakes it. Darunia and the Gorons will hold Death Mountain against further advancement. As for the Zoras, I am not sure how they will act as their domain will be exposed to the Gerudo's flank. Though they will not be of direct interest to the enemy, they will most certainly be in harms way. ... Marshal Grandiven will take another third of our force to meet the Gerudo on the field upon their rear and bring the battle to them if perhaps the battle may be won prior defending the city. And you, Sir Link of Ordon, will take charge of a company and command to the southern flank as you will be in position to aid the Zoras or Grandiven if need be. Master Fado, you will be needed to aid Sir Link at his side as he will need someone of close acquaintance in fellowship of his decisions, the flank of his battle, and the weight of responsibility that he carries. "

As the queen finished, King Daphnes stated how his kin in Lanayru will be moving to both reinforce the city and aid the battle of the field. Then after all was said, Queen Zelda made one more point, "While Grandiven is commander of the army of the field," She was now declaring in direction to all who were listening within the hall, "Sir Link is only subject to his perspective of opinion. But while that is the case, he does not answer to him as that is an authority reserved to only myself and my espoused King." And every officer and lord of the room acknowledged her in agreement while yet bearing interest, curiosity, wonder, and confusion. Nevertheless, they each revered her decision in honor.

In following, as everyone in the meeting had dismissed in leave to there direction of their directive tasks, Sir Link and Fado had made to do the same. Yet before they moved far, Link was summoned to attend conference with her majesty, the queen. So, the knight was escorted to the library, and he greeted the queen in the same study where they had met upon his return to Hyrule.

As they stood, there was a moment of silence, but eventually, Zelda broke it. "I am as afraid as I was when Ganondorf was here in planning his coup. ... You've defeated him with the Master Sword before. In coming back, you brought hope as Ganondorf's coup failed and he was banished by the crown of Hyrule for treason. And so we have thrived in peace for eleven years. ... In consolation, with the Ocarina of Time destroyed, Ganondorf cannot enter the Sacred Realm to access the Triforce. But that, sadly, also means that we cannot enter the Door of Time for you to access the Master Sword. You will have to combat him without it." She sighed in a deep breath as she paused before continuing, "Perhaps, with the mask of the Fierce Deity..."

But Link had cut her off, "It will not be ideal, for as Gaepora and Hapora had pointed out before, Dark Link, the shadow of my flesh, will seek to exploit the power of the mask to control all and so rise as a rival of Ganondorf."

Zelda's head cocked with brows furrowed, "How do you know this?"

And Link answered soberly, "My shadow visited me the other night and confronted me on the subject. I would had failed if not for the aid of Hapora."

Then Zelda's eyes widened in surprise as she looked on, "Where is he?"

But the Hero sighed in his response, "Hapora didn't survive it." The Queen was saddened as her eyes lowered, but after the moment's pause Link further stated, "I will not use the mask unless the moment proves that I have no other choice."

And Zelda nodded, "I understand."

She sighed again and too seat in her chair beside the hearth before she spoke, "Well, I am confident that he will not access the Triforce, but he has shown himself to now become more determined. So much so that he's becoming rash and is showing signs of desperation. Fear and doubt gnaws at him, otherwise, he would not think it a need to seek Kakariko Village. But while his efforts will fail in the end as he will inevitably lack his goal, his war will change much to ruin. Hyrule will not be the same."

Link sat in turn and softly countered, "No land nor person is ever the same after war. ... Even still, it will be better off than it would had been after the war of his original coup."

"That is true." Zelda replied.

And Link asked as he looked at her in thoughtful countenance. "What of the sages?"

Her eyes looked away in thought as she answered. "Without the Master sword, there isn't much they can do other than to look after their own jurisdiction of territories and realms. Impa will hold out as best as she can in Kakariko in assuring us that time is well bought. Darunia will hold the fortified high grounds of Death Mountain as has been discussed. Ruto has to watch for her people, and I have no way of anticipating what they will need to do. You know the skull child, more than anyone, in how he will watch over the forests and woods of Faron with Saria's aid and counsel. I have received word that since the attack, Nabooru and her followers, who are faithful to Hyrule, have engaged in confronting the twin Rova sisters, Ganondorf's surrogate mothers who were originally behind the Fierce War, in the desert's Spirit Temple. And as for Rauru, he abides still in the Sacred Realm; he will not be able to aid us except for giving us a little light in revelation to matters of importance."

Link nodded, "Well, then there's not much to be done except to play Ganondorf's hand while hopefully preventing his destruction of the lands to Hyrule's ruin as much possible." And Zelda nodded in response.

At length, Zelda softly broke the silence as she desired to speak with her beloved friend and figure of a brother. "I am so glad you are here. Your presence lifts a great weight from my mind amidst such troubles. But alas, forgive me for bringing you away from Ordon and all that you hold so dear."

Link smiled and gracefully nodded to her, "To not come would not be an act of love for them. But thankfully, they are fine for now. ... We have a child now to come soon, and our fifth anniversary is upon us in another month."

"Really?" Zelda replied with a delightful smile, and then she told of her own life. "Well, I suppose it is time that I announce to you that there is a prince who walks these halls now."

Link's eye brows raised in a curious gesture and excitedly enquired, "What's his name?"

"Vairon," She answered and elaborated a slight more in answer to the curiosity that was obviously written on Link's face, "and he's six."

"Well," He said as he smiled warmly, "Perhaps, after the events of the given circumstances pass, our families can visit often while our children grow together."

And Zelda perked in a bright smile with excitement at the thought. "I would love that."

Afterwards, Link stood as he prepared to leave. "Well, I have much sleep to catch up on as I need to be ready to move on the morrow." He said.

And Zelda stood likewise as she replied, "I understand."

There was a solid moment of silence, and then they eventually smiled. They smiled to each other very warmly like a brother and sister would, and gradually it faded. "Though you do not realize it, you are ever so much the woman you were in another such a troubling time that you do not know. ... I am proud of you." Link voiced softly and sincerely, and Zelda's eyes became full of tears.

"Please take care of your self dear Hero." The queen softly stated. And at that, the knight bowed and took leave of her majesty.

Upon his leave, as he walked through the halls, a boy above waist height took notice of him as they crossed paths. He was nobly dressed and bore the features of brown straight hair and irises of teal. The boy stopped in enquiring of the knight. "A-are...are you Sir Link? The Knight of Ordon?"

And the Hero smiled, "Indeed I am. ... Am I correct to believe that you are his highness, Prince Vairon?"

And the boy replied excitedly and respectfully as if his soberness was fighting to hold back his excitement. "Yes my lord, I am."

"Hahaha" Link laughed, "I am not a lord, your highness, as I am merely a knight."

But Vairon countered quite adamantly, "Father and Mother speak of you often. ... They say that if you are ever to tread these halls, that I should revere you in honor above any of the castle's staff."

"Indeed." Link replied as the boy nodded, and then he corrected himself. "Well, I will surely not ask you to act in disaccordance with their command."

And Link walked on as Vairon followed him. "Father speaks of you always in honor, and he calls you a mighty man and a good friend. And Mother says that you are the Hero of Times, to whom Hyrule owes a great debt."

Link raised a single brow as he asked in wonder, "'Hero of Times'?"

"Indeed." Answered Vairon, "She says that you have saved Hyrule on multiple accounts. She has always told me stories about you as a warrior."

"I believe those are only bedtime tales for your highness. I am truly a simple man." The Hero commented with a smile.

But Vairon answered him. "Both Father and Mother say that they trust you with the life of Hyrule."

And at that, the Hero stopped, and his smile faded. But he quickly composed himself, "Many people have different ideas about me and what they know about me. And I have seen many things, but none of those things are what anyone would expect. ... I am a knight in my armor, but as a man, I live a simple life in the woods. Why even your mother used to know me simply as 'the boy from the forest'"

The boy smiled and injected, "And so anyone can make a difference, a choice. If I had opportunity, I would choose to become a knight so that I can defend my home and what I love."

Link cocked his head, and asked in a state of wisdom. "And you need to be knight in order to defend what you love?" And Vairon was about to answer, but stopped as he thought and questioned what he was believing. "You see," the knight stated, "all the things that your mother tells about me, I did it in defense of others long before I became a knight. In becoming a knight, it simply made it official as I now act in their majesties' name in service. I am now committed to their word in where they need me. Where Hyrule needs me. But you are right, we have our decisions to make that weigh in on the matters and lives of others."

The boy thought, and he thought long. Eventually, Vairon gave response in a very sincere countenance, "When I become King, like Father and you, my lord, I will make sure that Hyrule is defended."

Link nodded with a smile as he concluded, "I am sure that you will do well, and that you will make your father proud."

They smiled, and they took leave of each other as Vairon said, "It was an honor to meet you my lord, Sir Link. I hope we will again meet soon."

And Link nodded with answer, "I would say the same your highness. Let us see what tomorrow brings." Then they parted, and Link went to his quarters for the night, which he shared with Fado. Fado was already 'crashed' asleep, and so Link was soon to follow.

Upon the following morning, after assembling his armor, Link and Fado were introduced to their company of soldiers they will be leading. Sir Link first became well acquainted with the company's captain, Vaalis, as became familiar with their structure, training, and formation. Afterwards, he desired to get to know them, so he went in their midst as he personally engaged in personal conversation with the men. Then after speaking with several of them, he stood again with Fado and the captain before addressing the company. Afterwards, they remained on standby until the marshal gave word to mobilize the army.

It took a few hours as all of the companies and battalions were made ready, and once the army was assembled, Grandiven gave the word. And so the army marched forth from the gate. Like the beating of many drums, the march gave such a racket as the plates of armor clanged to their pace of cadence.

The day was long, the village of Kakariko and the lands of Eldin were burned to waste. The people fled, and those that didn't were slain, burned, or fed to the wolfos bred from desert jackals. And the Hylians, while lasting a few days, were slaughtered. A small host of Sheikah had worked their way into the camps at night to sabotage the Gerudo's efforts, and they sewed havoc amongst the ranks as throats were slit. A great effort was taken insomuch that the work of the thieves was delayed. However, they were eventually caught, and the captain of thieves acted out haste in swift retribution. But that was before Ganondorf had arrived, and when he did, he was wroth. So, the captain was fed to the wolfos along with the Hylians.

The Gorons stood afar upon the great cliffs, and no thief of the desert would dare approach their defenses. Yet the Gerudo remained at a close distance as so that the Gorons would not be tempted to fare down to their grounds. Their hold on Kakariko would not be threatened by the folk of the mountain.

Not a single building remained standing, and in place of the Windmill stood a great purple tent of fine linen. And Gerudo circletry lined in patterns about the face of its walls. The king sat upon a great carved chair of saricken wood, a rare tree that would grow only about the Gerudo valley in its pass between Hyrule and the desert. In lack of water, it grows slowly with twisted grain, and it gave leaves of small and fine shape, like a few sickles of hair. And no shade does it offer to those who trust in its shelter. But the wood was hard, and it yielded great beauty to the eye. So, the Gerudo loved them in its craft.

Upon his desk stood many books as he would read, observe, and study. For every book and record of the village had been gathered for him. At first, great nostalgia had smitten him as he remembered his first visit in his campaign of the Fierce War. This was where he learned of the Triforce in the records of the Shiekah. But as this visit lingered, he found nothing as he covered page, notes, and covers. All that remained in Kakariko.

At first, the Gerudo feared the cemetery of the village, and they would not go near the graves. For shadows of the thoughts and spirits of the dead of Hyrule had dispelled what courage they had. But as Ganondorf came among them, the shadows receded, and so the thieve's courage returned to them.

Yet as they entered the temple, illusions and the unknown plagued the minds of the Gerudo, and occasionally, the dead had seemed astir. But the king remained unmoved. He simply was slow and still, and he listened. And when all thought that there was nothing to find save the ghouls of the deeps, Ganondorf attacked a shadow of the enveloping darkness, and as he retracted his hand, he held the sage of shadows, Impa. She did not fight nor squirm, but rather she gazed upon him in a solemn stare as they were combatting wills of the mind. Thus the crimson irises of the Gerudo King gazed in the eyes of lavender. They endured a great moment of time until at last, the Shiekah woman faltered, and she came nigh to passing out as she drew deep breath.

As he observed her more closely, he recognized her from the courts at the princess's side from the days of his failed coup. "This is no Shiekah," He said aloud, "This is the Shiek of the Shiekahs, their master. ...I knew your name once. ... 'Impa' was it?"

The woman was aged, advanced in years, and yet she was quite mobile as ever. She finally drew strength to return gaze. "The shadows of the dead and the fears of the living do not answer to you as no man can control it. ... You have no power here." Impa answered.

But the king rebutted. "Do I not? ... As king of the desert's waste, I have grown to find strength in darkness as it alone gave me aid, and I possessed it. The darkness has saved us from Hyrule's blessings and our curse, so we will triumph. ... Darkness is the sire of shadows, and the shadows submit to it." As he spoke, he raised his other hand, and the ghouls and shadows rose no longer in illusion but in reality. But then he flexed his fingers to almost draw them to a fist, and the shadows dispelled while the ghouls faded. "But I did not come for shadows." And then he dropped her there as he gave command, "Take her!"

Ganondorf entered his tent again as the others "softened" the Shiekah shiek. He stood before his desk, and he took his circlet crown from his brow as he beheld the faded crimson jewel, the "Garrohan" and Gerudo Desert ruby. And he recalled of all that he had endured, sacrificed, hated, coveted, and desired. And so was his desire renewed daily. He was close once. He was so close as he had once stood in the courts of Hyrule Castle, and he had even stood before the Temple of Time itself. But just when he was so close to execute his coup and manipulate the princess and her "boy of the forest" to lead him to the Triforce, that kid had, in some imaginable way, undermined his plans. At that thought, the king frowned in a dusk of hatred, and his eyes burned in his malice. Thus he had been forced to redraw his plans, and having been so close that he could taste his prize of triumph, he was left to fumble after in desperation. Indeed, as he had prepared for war, he was determined and desperate. Yea, reckless even. For now, he would finish what his predecessor started in the Fierce War. He would seek the Triforce and overthrow Hyrule in war to ruin. ... He splayed out a book, taken from the Shiekah in the last war, and he pondered while observing its page in depicting the golden triangles of the Triforce. 'Perhaps,' He said in thought, 'the shiek may know something more than what I could find. ... Whatever the reality may yield, I shall find a way.' And then he left the tent as he adorned his crown.

Below, before the ruined and scorched town, the Gerudo bound the sage to a leafless beech tree that stood tall and thin. Her breath was almost spent from the beating they gave, though they took great care not to damage her in any permanent manner, unless the king should give word in deeming her of no use. "My lady Impa," the Gerudo man stated, "I came for one thing only, to state it simple. And while you are a master of shadows, stealth, and illusions, as a Shiekah, you cannot lie as you have sworn to your laws to give answer, where the knowledge of records and lore are concerned. You are not bound to answer yes or no in aiding one who enquires, but you are bound in simply saying what is. ... So I ask. What became of the records and knowledge of the Triforce?"

And Impa scoffed in gasp of breath, and then she answered solemnly as she locked gaze with him. "You know well what became of them upon your last visit, for I was there when you slaughtered the Shiekah of Kakariko. You burned much of the records of the Sheikah, and what concerned the history of Hyrule and the Triforce, you stole. Of which it has been made obviously clear that you have studied to the degree of becoming a scholar of the subject."

She sneered at him as she finished her answer, but he remained indifferent to it as he abode calm in straight countenance. He brought his hand to his chin as he asked further, "Are you aware if there is another way to access the Sacred Realm? An alternative method of access? ... A 'back door' perhaps?"

But Impa shook her head and answered firmly, "There is no other method than the one you already know, to attain the spiritual stones and perform the Song of Time on the Ocarina." And then she gasped in a breath of laughter, "Yet that method is no longer possible." His eyes narrowed, to which, she elaborated. "The Ocarina has been destroyed, by a demon of another world. For the "boy of the forest" took it out of reach and journeyed to another world, and in their trouble a demon, by the name of Majora, had destroyed the instrument from the boy's grasp."

Then Ganondorf's eyes widened in astonishment as he knew her to be telling the truth, and he had read in the vast articles of Hyrule's archives, the history regarding Majora in her previous service to the Demon King. He breathed deeply as he pondered, and a yellowish and strange light burned in his eyes as they showed to take in a maddening resolve. Thence, he nodded before he spoke. "Then that leaves only one option to take. I will force my way into it as I have come too far and tested Time itself for far too long in its joke of patience. A thread of patience that I am nigh spent out."

So he turned to her aging face, as she now bore the features of dismay, downcast, and she replied to his resolve. "You have gone mad. This is reckless, even for you in all of your cunning."

"Shall we dispose of her?" Asked the captain of the Gerudo legionaiir.

And he calmly responded with a shake of the head as he turned to go to his tent. "She has endured enough, and there is no gain in slaying her so. Yet, I would cast this master of shadows in the well. She has trusted in shadows, but I would have her helpless in looking down the throats of the shadows she has feared from the days of her youth." He paused, as he turned to the silver haired mistress. "From the old records of the Shiekah, ... I know what lurks there. Though, I will not free it as it remains in its prison, I would have you stand to encounter it in looking it in the eye." And then he turned back to the captain and he gave further order. "Take up the camp, we move now to siege the city of the castle."

And the captain acknowledged noddingly, "As you wish sire."

When after they had left, and all was dark, Impa was alone, and indeed, a great eye that only she could see, had watched her. The throat of it took breaths in hopes to taste the smell of her, to remember hunger. It beckoned her for its release. She couldn't climb as she was impaired and exhausted by the Gerudo. She was trapped. But then a rope came down unexpectedly, and a young Shiekah girl zipped below in grasping her. "Tempa!" Impa exclaimed in furiating surprise.

But the girl calmed her in a shush as she bore her up. "It's alright mother, I made sure not to interfere with your confrontation of the thieves, but when I felt that the shadows had dispersed, I knew that the temple had been violated."

Tempa was a calm, loyal, and obedient girl, and even when her mother scolded her in a fierce temper, she always responded gracefully in subjection. Hence, she was named.

"The queen's army marches for the battle, and the thieves will be met. And she has begun to fortify the city with those who remain." Tempa reported.

And Impa nodded, "It is good."

The girl continued, "They say that the renowned knight, the Knight of Ordon, marches with them." Then Impa paused as they stepped away from the town, and her eyes took hope as her smile broadened. "Is it true?" Tempa asked, "Is he the 'Hero of Time'"

But Impa, as her temper was, cut her off sharply, "Do not mention that Title! ... The wrong ears must never know of it!" The girl nodded apologetically, and Impa beckoned her, "Please take me to a nearby hill whereas we may observe the battle."

Tempa stopped as she looked concerned, "But you need to be tended. Your injuries..."

"They did nothing severe in damaging me, and I will heal fine. Just please let me see how it goes." Impa countered, and Tempa nodded submittingly,

"Very well."

Link's company approached the river to the south of Eldin, and found the Zoras quick at work. It seemed as if the whole of Zora's domain was evacuating, and they were. There was a simple caravan of Zoras carrying supplies aboard water rafts that were pulled by Zoras and Zilnins (a special steed of fresh water fish). And Mikau, Ruto's wedded King, was ushering them. And as he spotted the company of Hylians, he greeted hastily in a welcoming fashion. "Sir Link! You are a sight for sore eyes in these parts." The Zora king said in excitement.

And Link nodded in his manner that indicated straightforwardness. "What goes here? What is your status?" The knight asked.

Mikau answered in elaboration. "The presence of the thieves alone is oppressing enough for my people, but after they scorched the lands, the inhabitants of fish, our food supply, is threatened as well as the water is tainted. So, we are forced to the mountains near Hebra, north of the city as we will have to adjust to changes there." Link cocked his head in expressed confusion, and Mikau continued to explain. "The river has been channeled so that our new domain will still guard the supply of water in blessing the city. ... An ill fate as I see this war will bring ruin and change to much in the realm of Hyrule. Even the maps change, and I believe that any such embellishment in the stories to follow will be just."

And Link enquired, "How is your queen? How fares the channeling of the river?"

Then the now dried Zora simply answered. "Ruto is attending the new domain in overseeing its development while we continue to move our people and supplies out of harms way. A few warriors have been reserved aside here to aid if the need comes. ... As for the channel, it is about done, and soon this olden river will be the equivalent of a spillway's drain."

To which the Hero's eyes widened in awe. "Almost done you say?!"

"Of Course!" A Zora woman's voice exclaimed to both of their surprise as she was none other than Ruto, and she moreover added with a firm tone. "You Hylians underestimate us like a farmer underestimates a beaver. ... Zoras work Fast!"

"Did I not say for you to..." Mikau started, but he was quickly interrupted by the queen as she smoothly countered him.

"Darling, since when have I ever listened to what you say for me to do?"

And Mikau stood awkward as he casted Link a look, and he breathlessly stated, "That's my wife."

And Link gave a once nod as he replied. "Oh...I...Understand." Then Ruto narrowed her eyes at the knight.

"Has there been any confrontation or threats in contact with the Gerudo?" Link asked.

And Mikau quickly answered. "No. They've kept encampment in the village of Kakariko. ... I have yet to figure out their strategy of business there."

"Well, then there maybe time to get your caravan moved out before they change their position." The knight injected.

Mikau nodded and agreed. "That's what we were thinking."

So, Link's company stood watch in protecting the Zora, and before they were gone, Mikau bade the knight a farewell.

Being a smaller band, Link's company had moved more swiftly, and Grandiven's forces had not yet reached the fields of Eldin. So, the company stood on standby. "Perhaps Ganondorf and the Gerudo intend to take their time. ... Maybe, they will draw us into the town for an ambush?" The company's captain stated as he pondered, but Sir Link shook his head.

"No." He said, "Knowing Ganondorf, he would have come straight for what he sought, and he will be on the move again. He will not be long before returning to the field."

And the captain questioned in wonder. "How do you know him, my lord?"

But Link simply observed north as he pondered, and after a moment's pause, his eyes dimmed in their light as he answered. "I studied him in the castle. ... You could say that it was a very tedious and vivid study. The study was so deep that it almost feels like a past experience." In hearing it, captain Vaalis nodded, and so they kept watch in standby as they awaited Grandiven, and then the battle lines will be drawn.


	7. VII A Fated Battle

Grandiven arrived with five hundred strong in the early morning, and they stood in the fields of Hyrule and Eldin. Sir Link stood with his company upon the southern hills as he looked on in observance so that he might see when to make his move. Then before noon came, he saw the Gerudo come forth, and they spanned over their side of the field. And the lines took place for battle, but the Gerudo King rode forth upon his dark Gerudo Stallion, and the locks of his crimson hair flew with the wind in match of his steed's raven black mane. Quite signature, he wore his black armor of old which bore inscriptions of speech and language of the Rova sisters and their ancestral tribe of witches.

The king stood in his saddle upon his mount in suit for parlay. Grandiven was a gentleman of honor, and though it could be said that he acted naively against better judgment, he answered the king's noble gesture. So, the marshal rode forth alone, and he bore armor of Goron Steel. He wore no helm as his dark hair flew freely, and his steed was a thoroughbred.

Upon another hill north, in Eldin, the Shiekah shiek stood with her daughter, and she watched with concern that the marshal would dare trade speech with the King of Thieves. Likewise, the knight of Ordon had cocked his head in question of the marshal's actions.

So, Ganondorf and Grandiven met, and for the first minute, there was a solid moment of silence. "What words have you with me, king of thieves?" Grandiven enquired.

And Ganondorf simply answered. "So that you might give way for me and my people to return to our own."

The marshal was taken aback. "I don't understand. ... Explain yourself."

"My purpose was to obtain the Triforce." The king replied, "But the means of accessing it have been permanently lost. ... I have thus no further purpose than to return from whence I came, and my people with me." Grandiven raised his brows as Ganondorf added in his sincere countenance. "Surely, further bloodshed of war can be spared betwixt our peoples."

"A breech of which you have already made as well as so declared." The marshal rebutted.

To which the king cocked his head as he responded in a targeted question. "So you would have yourself responsible for the continued grievance?"

And upon that question, the marshal stood silent as he pondered his situation. For how could the king be trusted? Did not the thief come for war, to claim the Triforce his people swore to protect? A man that was banished for treachery? But then could he be telling the truth to seek to return home? Is further bloodshed needless? If that is indeed the case, then would not the marshal be responsible? Would he be blameless? Grandiven gave considerable thought, and after awhile, he gave word to Ganondorf to permit them to take their leave. And Ganondorf smiled courteously as he bowed.

Then Grandiven held his hand high, and a runner came to him in haste. Whereas, he gave the order for the army to divide and make way. The runner was stunned, but he submitted nonetheless. So, the Hylians divided in giving way, as the Gerudo took to march through. And the king and marshal stood yet in their meeting as they observed.

In seeing it, Impa stood aghast, "The Fool! On what authority does permit the enemy leave?"

As for the knight of Ordon, he simply had enough and took his company down in double time.

Before the Gerudo passed through, a great part of their force remained on the Eldin side, and then a signal was made from main body of the Gerudo army whereupon those within the divide struck out. In following, the main army attacked. And before Grandiven could react, Ganondorf had drawn his sword and ran his blade through him.

The Gerudo in the divide worked their momentum outward to the Central Field's side where they began to splay out in rebounding upon their foe. But then, from the west, came the Hylians of Lanayru as they smote into the Gerudo in plugging their splaying formation. The Hylians of Lanayru took grounds fast as the weight of their hands gave the impression of granite, for they were the blue knights. As for Sir Link's company, they had immediately oppressed the Gerudo's flank. Link and Fado fought beside each other as the company spearheaded to heart of the battle as the divide managed to close upon the thieves that were caught in it. And the knights of Lanayru drove forth to the front along side the company of the knight of Ordon. So the battle went long and fierce.

Then Ganondorf came, and in his great might, he drove a wedge betwixt the companies, one to the north and the other to the south. But then stood a single knight before him who awaited his onset. So, the king of crimson hair stood tall and erect as a tower and halted as he was intrigued by the the Hylian's valiant stance. The knight stood tall among the stature of most Hylian men, his countenance was sober and fierce, and he stood emboldened in his clad of armor. "Few there are who would stand before me, Sir Knight, when most men quail. But do you stand with the given feats, or do you stand in a fool's effort?" Ganondorf spoke in both honoring and taunting the knight.

"I stand a humble man before a Foul King who seeks out war with the pillage of the innocent to the means of his own gain. ... Once you pursued a noble desire in hope for your people, but in answer, have twisted that calling to a dark place as if the darkness would give answer. So, you are imbalanced, lord Ganondorf, and though you doom Hyrule to the pit, you are thus doomed to fail the triumph of your own desire." The Knight of Ordon answered.

Ganondorf stood serene while his eyes gave himself away as he was moved with understanding as he had perceived his given reference to the Triforce. Yet that understanding turned to malice, and a yellow light gleamed in his crimson irises. "Your words are as bold as your stance. But such courage is folly. And whether you wisely stand aside or take stand in folly, the choice is yours." Yet Sir Link, the Knight of Ordon, stood, and at time's length, he drew his blade in answer as it gleamed slightly from what light stood with them. "So Be It." Ganondorf replied gravely.

The King of the Desert's waste drew his sword as its blade was long and curved slightly at its point, and it gleamed brightly in the given shadow of the storm as its dark blade adsorbed the darkness. So, Link advanced swiftly towards his foe, and as the Gerudo lunged his blade, the Hylian rolled in missing it. And his momentum, afterwards, enabled him to leap, but Dragmire only brought up his arm in its plate of armor. The knight's slash rendered no gash, and he receded to raise his shield as the dark blade returned to come down upon him. And so time passed as Link danced around the mighty king, for when one possessed agility, the other possessed power and strength. Link laid many fruitless slices against the armor as steel met steel, yet occasionally his bite would find flesh whereas Ganondorf would cry in a raging spin that would throw the knight aside. And so they continued on. But then a moment came when Link left his flank open for a second too long, and Ganondorf's gauntlet smote him upon the the side of his rib cage. So, the knight flew into the earth from the tremendous impact. As Sir Link was dazed for a moment, he came to move just in time for Dragmire's blade to miss his neck and cut off a spike from his helm. Link was wearing down, and as his stamina showed signs of closure, he grew desperate. He took distance as drew forth his bow with an arrow of ice, but the king was more swift than the knight could anticipate. And he swept the weapon from his hand. In following, Link ducked under the dark blade, and in the moment's determination, he drew out the mask of the Fierce Deity as he was convinced that it was his only choice. But as he was nigh to having adorned it, Ganondorf's sword had unexpectedly returned, and the blade destroyed the mask as well as it took out Link's right eye. And in that moment, the mask's destruction emitted a great flash that was seen across the darkness from the east to the west. Moreover, it rent a great gorge into the earth of Eldin fields stretching from the north to the south. Ganondorf was stunned as the knight dazed in the ground momentarily, and he perceived that he had possessed a great mask of power. Of such he had only heard tale of and read of in legends considered as here-say.

"You were a fool to holdback such a trinket." The king spat, and as Link attempted to rise despite his bloody socket, Ganondorf's blade smote his abdomen to a fatal wound. And as Dagmire withdrew his blade, he honored the knight. "Among Hylians, you were a worthy opponent and you fought well and honorably. ... I would that you were an ally, yet even as I leave you to die, I bid you die in peace. ... But I will take what I came for, and none shall live who stand in my path." And then the king left his side as he joined his Gerudo in the remainder of the battle.

Fado, two of the company's soldiers, and two knights moved swiftly in bearing the Knight of Ordon from the battle. For Link still drew breath. So, they left the field, and when they returned to the hill from whence they had advanced, they were met by Tempa and Impa. For the shiek came over her bruises. As the Shiekah gave attendance to the Hero's wounds, Link gave command to his apprentice. "Fado, I want you to make haste to the city so their majesties might heed his coming. Report of what happened. Queen Zelda will know what to do." Link smiled to him then, "I was glad to have you at my side. I wasn't used to having a brother in arms as I have always fought alone."

Fado nodded, "It's good to be there for a brother." And then he left. Afterwards, Impa and Tempa set a great cloth to rest him in, and the two soldiers carried him, the two Shiekah attended him at his sides, and the two knight gave them escort. So, they brought him back to Ordon.

Ganondorf and the Gerudo wiped out the rest of the Hylian forces that remained when others scattered. And the Gerudo continued on to Hyrule Castle Town.

Fado returned to the castle at Link's bidding, and brought report to their majesties. And when Queen Zelda saw that he came alone, her heart stopped in a sudden foreboding. "Your majesties," he greeted gravely as he took kneel, and he lifted his head as he went on in giving his report. "I bring word that the battle of Eldin Fields did not bode well as the army has been wiped out. For Grandiven foolishly conceded to the desert king's request, without your authorization, to give them leave to return to the desert in sparing bloodshed. Without the actions of Sir Link and the aid of the blue knights of Lanayru, the battle would had gone ill in the moment's instance. And we held until the foul Dragmire came forth into our ranks and drove a wedge betwixt our forces. Only the Knight of Ordon dared stand to face him, and he fought valiantly. And so I was able to understand a little more of his previous experiences. But without the Master Sword, he could not endure against the Great King of Evil, or so I call him, and so he attempted to use a special mask of power, the such like I had never seen. But Dragmire destroyed it causing a great flash into the skies and rending a great gorge into the earth of the fields. And so my lord, Sir Link, fell before the foe, though he breathes still. The Shiekah have borne him away to his homeland, and the rest of the army are scattered if not slain. And the Gerudo come now for the city."

As she heard of the Hero's fate, she faltered in her throne as a wealth of memories rushed her mind's thoughts and her heart's emotions. But now she stood from her throne, and Daphnes stood with her as so did Nohansen step forward alike. "Carnus!"

And the marshal of the city stood forth and acknowledged, "Your majesty?"

"Gather the people within the castle and direct them out through the secret passages and escape routes," Zelda commanded, " and gather your force in its greater part in the secret caverns. Assign only what's needed to make the resistance at the city's wall look convincing. Upon their break, I want that resistance to cease and abandon their posts to survive whether they run, hide, or withdraw. But they must not throw away their lives needlessly. We have already sacrificed too much in the tears of Hylia." Then came in seventy of the blue knights of Lanayru, for these who lived had left the battle as the only standing survivors.

And Daphnes gave word, "I will stand with the knights of Lanayru in the alleys so that the deception will be more convincing." He looked at Zelda who stood coldly as her eyes locked with his in concern, and he added a comment in elaboration that only she could hear. "It is time for the blood of royals to likewise take risks." And with a downcast face, the queen nodded.

Fado and Mairus stood alongside with the queen, and to Fado she gave a great chain to bear and wield. They were dark silver and forged by the sages of old as they were designed to bind powerful prisoners, who had since been banished, the Interlopers of Fused Shadows. "I will entice him in," Zelda explained, "and I will close my maw when it is ready. Use the chain. You will know when."And they stood ready at the mouth of a shadowed cavern as they looked out upon the castle.

The Gerudo met the mote and wall with arrows against arrows. And when Ganondorf came, the thieves covered him with a volley of suppressing darts. When he was ready, the king released a bolt of energy that bore a great hole into the great wooden gate. Afterwards, he swung in a spin as he grabbed the Gerudo thief behind him who was prepared, and he slung her through the hole as she landed professionally on the other side with her twin sabers. Then another two came through as they each bore battle axes of the iron knuckles from their temple. With their axes they cut the chains whereas the gate was lowered, and the thieves took access.

The Hylians withdrew and others fled as was commanded, and the invaders quickly took positions in raiding triumphantly. Daphnes engaged the enemy with his blue knights as the foes were well pleased in their onset of the city.

Indeed Ganondorf Dragmire wreaked havoc in Hyrule, and the city was all but destroyed. Yet the knights of Lanayru held their ground. The main force of Gerudo advanced on and spent all of their strength to enter the castle and its halls.

As for the Gerudo King, he dramatically approached the Temple of Time. And a wave of nostalgia overwhelmed him as recalled how he stood here last when all was almost his for the taking, before a certain small boy from an estranged forest ruined everything. He had never had the chance to execute his plans. And so was his mind now consumed in great malice as he lived out this moment to the hatred of all of his enemies. He WILL now attain his desires. Yet as he entered, there stood Nohansen, the elder king. He was tall and erect like the Gerudo, a great golden crown sat upon his brow, his irises as blue as his daughter's, and below his long white beard, he adorned crimson red robes.

"How fares Hyrule, my lord?" Dragmire asked in taunting as he too kneel in mockery to the memory of younger days. "It is a failed legacy is it not?" The Gerudo continued, "For despite all of your wisdom, I would had succeeded, and in obtaining the Triforce, I would today be in rule. Yet only at the word of a peasant child, you manage to not necessarily stop me but to merely postpone me. And now your daughter fails to withstand me. Moreover, you have broken your oaths of protection as your lives have been given. You have failed to protect the Triforce."

"I came to deny the man who had deceived me and so treacherously betrayed me." Nohansen said sternly. "You had the chance to make peace and help your people thrive, and in casting it aside you have chosen only destruction for us all. A doomed fate that will linger for generations. Yet, for my blindness, I am also responsible for that doom, and I have come to meet my past to its face. And so I will end."

Ganondorf looked upon him solemnly, "So be it." And then the thief grinned. "While I do not have the means to traditionally access the Triforce, I will force my way in. I will tear down this place," He walked passed the Hylian to the pedestal, "And you will be caught in its rubble." Dragmire then smote the pedestal in all his strength and power. It tore asunder and the whole temple shook in a tremor that only grew. Then Dragmire turned around in a smile. "Poetic. The elder king goes down in an ending of the merits of time and his ancestral oath. For the Hylians and the Royal Family are sworn servants to Hylia to protect the Triforce. ... This day...It Ends." He walked back to the entrance as stones began to come down, a piece here and a piece there. Dragmire turned for a last time, and he added a last word to the old Hylian King, "You have chosen your fate."

And Nohansen added, "And you have chosen yours."

Ganondorf grunted, and then he made exit. So ended Nohansen Hyrule, the elder king.

The main Gerudo force now stood all in the castle as they ransacked, pillaged, and sought for the guards, lords, and the Royal Family. But then Zelda prayed to Hylia, and gave word to her commanders. So, they sent off great explosions that took out the spires of the tower and the very foundations, and the castle came down into ruin upon the Gerudo, sparing only a few. "Hylia forgive me." Zelda spoke silently to herself.

In castle town, the blue knights endured, and Daphnes survived triumphant.

Ganondorf stood without of the temple to observe, and he smiled passionately as he watched the Temple fall stone for stone and in heaps of wreckage. But then he stood agape. For alas, something went wrong as the tremors shook violently across the earth, and as the temple tore itself in ruin, light enveloped it. A ring struck out that pierced the ears of all in the vicinity, the alleys, and even the caverns, so that they were all brought to a pause as they quenched and covered their ears. And when it was over, Ganondorf lifted up his head as he removed his hands from his ears, and he gasped as the temple was gone. It was not there, not even its ruins. But in its place was merely a bare lot of turf, and there stood an older man in great robes bearing golden words of the ancient Hylian language. He had great white burnsides and appeared to bear great experience and wisdom. Beside him lay Nohansen, and he was dead from the ruin. To the sight of it, the king of the desert said never a word as he remained speechless, and he simply gazed upon the man.

Eventually the man spoke, "I am Rauru, the sage of light, who had pre-hence resided in the Sacred Realm into which you sought to enter. My lord, you have broken the rules of protocol as you thought to force your way in, but in doing so, it tore not only the structure. For as it fell apart, it caused a rent in time and space. It is no longer here as it has been removed from you and your rash ambitious grasp. It has gone to a mysterious woods where strange spirits dwell. It is a place that not even you can fathom nor understand. For it has power of beguiling even the wise and it permits passage to only those it wills. Few have traversed the outskirts, but none have managed to learn its depths. And as for my house and even the chamber of sages, they have been disbanded. We are reserved now to our terrestrial responsibilities in watching the lands of our jurisdiction. ... You have worked to the fruits of desolation, which is all now that remains to you."

Then Ganondorf faltered faint as he dropped to his knees, and he was spent. Fado came upon the scene, and seeing the foul foe, he hastily threw himself upon him in wrestling him down in binding him in the chain. So Ganondorf was defeated, and the many surviving Gerudo were taken captive. The Royal family and all of Hyrule were left to mourn for what was lost.

The War of Ruin was over.


	8. VIII Fall of a Hero and an Era's Ending

The Knight was brought home upon the eve of the battle of Eldin Fields. As they crossed the bridge, a couple of fairies approached, and the scarecrows of Phaelon's came forth in ward of the bridge's access. And at length, Phaelon stood forth upon the bridge. And in the night, he did not recognize the knight that was carried.

"Who stands to approach Ordon in times of war?" The skull child demanded.

And Impa quickly answered. "We are Shiekah, soldiers, and knights of Hyrule, and we bear the fallen Hero, the Knight of Ordon, from battle. ... Please! We must be quick if he is to have chance of survival!"

"Link!" Tatle and Tael cried out in unison, and they both buzzed off quickly to fetch Saria. Phaelon instantly relieved the soldiers as his scarecrows bore the Hero to his home, and the Shiekah and Hylians followed hastily.

The soldiers stood guard by the ladder's foot while the blue knights stood likewise by the door upon the balcony. Inside, the Shiekah dismantled Link's armor and begun tending him with what they had.

It was not long before Saria came in with Falith at her side, and Tatle and Tael were just behind with Phaelon at the door. In her arms, she bore a new born son. And when she saw Link, her breath almost stopped, her eyes were full of tears as if to rival Hylia Lake, and she was deathly quiet. She took notice of the Shiekah and she listened to them, but Saria gave no response aside from her silence. Tempa took the child in relieving the Lady of the Wood as she took in her grief. Saria was uncharacteristically quiet. And so she sat beside him over the days that followed. Though she ate little for the child's sake in feeding, she never moved from his side, and she never said a word. Occasionally, Saria took his ocarina as she held it in his hand.

Time of days passed, and eventually eyes blinked open. Link felt very miserable and weak, but his eyes had awakened in their light of life. The first thing he noticed was a warm illuminate light as that of a dawning morn, and then he recognized the ceiling. It was his house. Then he began to make to turn his neck a bit, and he noticed Saria asleep at his side with her head snugged upon him. Falith was nestled in her emerald hair, and Saria's hand was laid upon his with his ocarina. A warm passion returned to him at the sight, and he sighed. Then he turned to the rest of the house as standing before him was both Mido and Fado. They were smiling to see him awake. "Hi..." Link managed a voice, and Mido simply nodded whereas Fado replied.

"Hello Sir Knight. ..."

Link sighed, and then enquired. "What have I missed?"

Then Fado nodded in submitting acknowledgment. "After you fell, so did the battle in the fields. Thus, the battle came to the city and the castle. ... Queen Zelda, just as you said, knew what to do. For she evacuated the people out through secret passages, and withdrew the army into hiding as she drew the enemy in. When they took the bait, she took them at unawares. Consequently, the castle was demolished and the city laid desolate."  
Fado paused as he allowed it to sink in, but then continued as Link's questions obviously persisted in his features. "Ganondorf tried to force his way into the Temple of Time to gain access of the Triforce, so he destroyed the Temple's structure." Link's eyes widened in question and shock as he cocked his head, and Fado continued. "He failed, for the destruction of the temple tore time and space, and so it moved to the Lost Woods. ... Phaelon has found it. It lies in the woods in place of the Forest Temple at the Sacred Meadow." When Fado saw Link's questioned look when he mentioned that the Forest Temple had been removed, he elaborated on it. "Rauru explained it to us. ... Since the destruction, the Chamber of Sages has been disbanded as have the traditional offices of the sages. ... I think it will be best if I came back to that. ... But as for Ganondorf, he was faint and spent in seeing his desire turn to despair before him, so I managed to wrestle him down, in that moment, and capture him."

Fado paused as he again allowed the moment to digest before he continued. "While the battles took place in Hyrule, Nabooru and the faithful Gerudo defeated the Rova sisters, and they demolished the temple of the desert. Afterwards, Nabooru's daughter and their followers fled to the divers parts of the desert to escape their past and its memories. It is said that they will perhaps return someday, when the sorrow and the pain is forgotten. Nabooru, being the sage of spirit, has remained however. ... Hyrule has built in its place a prison for the Gerudo to be held captive for their crimes. And the sages manage it. ... A relic that Zelda had brought forth from the deep hidden artifacts of the caverns is used there. It is a mirror, though I do not know what it is called. I do not fully understand its function, but my understanding is that it is an entrance to another world or realm that parallels in reality with ours. With it, those who are found guilty of war crimes against the innocent are banished through the power of the mirror. ... As for Ganondorf, he was tried and sentenced for execution. ..."

Fado paused again, and he hesitated. Mido stepped out so they could could converse alone. Link looked on Fado in wonder, for he saw that his brother in arms was uncomfortable. "What happened?" Link asked with a sense of dread and foreboding.

Fado sighed, and then he told him. "The sages gathered in the mirror's chamber to carry out the execution themselves. Rauru was selected to do the deed, and he bore a sword of seemingly angelic light that he and the sages of old had forged. And so he did do the deed." He paused again, and Link's breath stopped as he felt terribly heavy in the suspense, then Fado slowly told him. "But when Ganondorf was thought to be dead, the Triforce of Power illumined his hand, he laughed out in his new awakened power, and as he freed himself from his bonds, he slew Rauru in taking his blade. Ganondorf was changed dramatically from his awakening. Instead of the cunning, sound, and subtle tyrant we knew as Ganondorf Dragmire, he was now was moved in insane laughter. They said that he seemed both angry and joyful, for though he did not have the full Triforce, he did have the Triforce of Power. And now he seemed again not as the man that we know, but as a wild monster, gleaming in yellow eyes, he is now wreckless, desperate, and raging like a madman." Fado stopped for a moment, and then continued, "The sages, not knowing how else to act, hastily banished him through the mirror. Of note, they said that the sword had vanished with him. ... But coming back to the sages, they have receded their old offices as they now guard the mirror and its entrance to the other world."

Link responded with a blank expression upon his face, and he remained silent for a solid minute. "He was different because that is not Ganondorf, but that was Ganon." Link said at length, and Fado looked on him in question, and Link explained. "Ganondorf is the man, Ganon is the monster, his spirit. In the other time you and few others know of, I fought both. ... Ganondorf accessed the Triforce and received the Triforce of Power. But when I faced him, Ganondorf was still Ganondorf, and in the might of the Triforce, he was cunning and sharp as he was terrifying. Yet after the battle, he did not die, but his spirit took over as the monster Ganon was born. ... Ganon, as you described, was wreckless, foolhardy even, and all he desired was destruction. ..." Link paused as he looked to his friend before continuing. "It seemss to me that when Ganondorf was, for the most part, in control then, Ganon is in control now. ... But how does he have Triforce?" Link paused again in silence as a tear dropped over face before he finished. "I don't know. ... Apparently he was surprised as are we. ... I had come back in time to prevent just that. ..." He smirked, "A petty joke of nature on us all."

Fado nodded to that, "The sages have said the same. As for Queen Zelda, she has said nothing on the subject."

And Link sighed, "Yeah."

Saria began to stir, and Link gave his full attention to her. Their irises locked, she smiled, and just before he could say anything, she nestled onto his neck in a tight embrace. Her tears poured, and Link managed a soft comment, "I told you that I would return."

And she nodded into his chest before she rose to look at him. "As the Hero of Time, you're too stubborn to die in battle." She smiled, and he responded with features in kind.

Then Saria recalled something of utmost importance, and she quickly walked over to a cradle that Fado and Mido had prepared. She fetched up the babe who was just waking up, and she brought her over to Link, and her smile was at its brightest as she observed Link's face. And Link was dumbstruck and his eyes was ever focused on the bundle in her arms. He looked up to her for confirmation that he wasn't dreaming, and she nodded before commenting. "He is your son."

Then Link's eyes returned to the child as his irises beamed in joy as if they were reflections of the Triforce themselves. His smile grew to a great crescent as if they were striving to reach his ears. "What is his name?" He asked with his mind in absent.

Saria giggled before she replied. "Did you think that I was going to name him without you? ..."

Then Link shrugged to his awkward moment, "Well, I guess it's time to name him then." He looked to her, "What do you think?"

But Saria just raised her brows, "What do You think?"

Link shrugged and grunted, "Let me think." So, while he thought, Saria laid the babe in his arms as he lay, for he was too weak to actually hold him. "Customarily, I think it would be ideal to name a child after one's parentage and lineage." Saria nodded as he continued, "However, I never knew my parents, and neither do you actually have parents aside from the Great Deku Tree. But he never informed us of having an actual name. ..."

"Why not name him after you? ... Link Junior? Link the Second?" Saria injected, and though Link shook his head, he seemed to light up with an idea.

"How about we name him after us? Both of us?" He said, and then he suggested, "Sarick? ... That name sounds the best for combining our names."

Saria felt almost reluctant for being honored so, though it did make her feel very warm. But she also saw how the name settled well with Link quite excitedly. So Saria nodded gently with a warm smile, and she answered softly. "Alright."

Then feeding time came, so Saria took Sarick up with a towel to cover herself. And she sat aside to nurse the baby boy.

Before long, Link enquired of Fado about the matters of Hyrule. So, Fado explained the updates. "The Castle is being redesigned as it undergoes construction from scratch, and the town is being rebuilt as well as expanded upon. There will be three gates now. The Zora are doing well in their new domain in Hebra, and Hylians have built Kakariko anew upon its now scorched terrain. The Gorons helped and they also helped in cleaning the fields. They found your bow, and if you desire it to be returned hither, I can call for it. "

Link shook his head, "Let them keep it until a son of my line comes to claim it."

"Very well," Fado nodded, and then he continued. "As for the Shiekah, they are doing well, and Impa's daughter, Tempa, is alright in leading their tribe in their hidden village near Hebra."

Link nodded, "It is good." And then he turned to Saria as she now stood with Sarick in her arms, she was beautiful as ever in her green gown. "It won't be long my love before we'll be living life with our child. ..." He told her, but he stopped as her smile, however warm, had faded into features of solemn sorrow. Confused, he looked to Fado who was also solemn and grave.

Then after awhile, Fado spoke. "When you were brought in from the battle, Impa and Tempa tended you as they might to hold you until a physician could see you. Since then, a physician from the city came, he did what he could. ... But there wasn't much he could do. ..."

Then Saria spoke, "Falith, Tatl, and Tael tried to see what they can do..."

And as she trailed, Falith calmly injected, "Like physicians, there is only so much fairies can do, and..." She paused chokingly, and then went on, "...and while we bought you time, it ... it wasn't enough. Not even a Great Fairy could heal you fully to survive." Saria nestled Sarick back into the cradle then.

And as Falith finished speaking, Link's eyes closed gravely, and tears came forth despite how much he fought it. But those tears were not for him. Eventually, he nodded, and he thanked Fado and the fairies. "Thank you for what you have done, and thank you for telling me. While it wasn't easy, I needed to know."

As Link was alone with Saria, they stared at each other for what seemed an eternity of thoughts as memories and emotions played in their shared moment. Then Saria embraced him tightly again as so did he embrace her, and they both wept and remained so for the remainder of the day.

It was not long before the physician informed them that the end was near. And Link could not bear to be cooped on his bed as he drew his last breaths. So, they brought him through the Lost Woods to the newfound ruins of the Temple of Time in the Sacred Grove, what used to be the Sacred Meadow.

Everyone who actually KNEW the Hero was present, including Daphnes and Zelda with their son, Vairon, the sages, Phaelon, Mido and Malon, Fado, and the other Ordonians. Saria stood dearly at Link's side as she held Sarick.

There upon the ruins of the temple, stood the Master Sword in its pedestal before them all. Link attempted to stand, and, having just enough strength, he managed to stand for the moment. So, he stood before the Master Sword, and in a moment of life's flash, the Hero faltered in regret. He came down, and Fado caught him as he held him up in seat as his attention was still given to the blade.

'It was all my fault...' Link thought to himself. 'I came back in time to live a life and to stop him. ...' His thoughts paused for a moment, and he went on. 'I am grateful for what life I've had, but I feel that it was all for nought. ... I reported him in hopes to stop him. I left for Termina in hopes that he would never achieve attaining the Triforce. I came back believing it. And even now, I couldn't end it.' The gears turned in his head. 'And so now, we, my heir, and the children of Hyrule will have to bear the consequences of my failure. And I will not even be able to prepare my child, my heir, when his turn comes to right my wrongs. ... It was all for nought.'

Link sighed and breathed deeply, and Saria, perceiving his spirit of thought, tried to detract him from such thoughts. So, she spoke of Sarick and his coming days of youth as a child, she spoke of what Link and Zelda had discussed upon their last meeting, how Sarick and Vairon would visit and play together. And while she talked of childhood and youth, she recalled to him the days of their childhood.

In Saria's light, Link smiled, and as he looked upon her green irises with his blue, he said in a word of closure, "Thank you so so much ... for loving a fairyless boy." And his tears were both sweet and bitter, and her green eyes matched his. Then to his last request, Saria played her song for him.

At first, in thought of those such bright days of delight, she played fast and giddily as she ever had. And in the notes, they not only carried the voice of the instrument, but they carried her own voice as well as her voice sung the lyrics. Yet then it came to fade into a slow rhythm as that of a waltz. Now, it carried a spirit of melancholy, romance, and nostalgia.

When she finished, he mouthed a silent 'thank you', and then the light in his eyes faded. His body rendered lifeless, and Fado laid him down as he stood back as he dramatically looked on the body of his friend. So ended the life of Link and the era of the Hero of Time.

The Master Sword responded as it gave a shine of blue light that illumined itself upon the Hero, and it gave a whistling sound in a lamenting voice.

Moreover, the fairies of the wood engathered about them and his lying corpse as they showered the grove with many colors. Even the fairies of the afore Kokiri, the Ordonians, enjoined. Then they flew in lamenting and dancing patterns in honor of the fallen "boy of the forest", and then they died down to ground as they encircled the entire grove. Their enlightened figures dimmed, and for a moment there was silence and mourning. Yet, there also was solace. Then after a half of an hour had passed, they rose in their dimmed stature, and they left, all of them. And so the fairies were rarely seen thereafter.

After returning from the woods, the Ordonians returned to their homes, and the village would remain silent, for most part, for sometime. The sages and guards went first, Mairus and the vanguard escorted the body of the fallen Knight and Hero, and their majesties: Daphnes, Zelda, and Vairon, lingered to the back of the company. And Saria followed with them to the borders of Faron. As for Sarick, Malon watched over him as she took him in care until the time came for Saria to come for him.

While on their road, Zelda took notice of a light spirit that had come to Hyrule, one which came now to Faron. Zelda, alone, approached the spirit at its spring wherein it abode, "Servant of Hylia, as a daughter of the goddess, I call upon your conference." And when she spoke, the spirit arose from the water as if the spring itself had given birth to it.

"Your majesty, I am come." It said.

And Zelda nodded gracefully, "Thank you, ... I come to enquire of the reason for your arrival."

The spirit stood indifferent, and it answered. "I, and my brethren, come as a dark spirit has awakened. Though he has been banished to the realm of Twilight, his presence and dark power covers the nature of this world. His era remains. We have come to watch over the lands and provinces to maintain them from his influence as we might."

But Zelda was perceptive, and pressed a question further to the heart. "I sense that you mean to protect more than just the land of light. ... There is something you are hiding, isn't there?"

The spirit gave a slow and patient nod before it replied, "There is an ancient power that was broken into shards, and thus the pieces were hidden. In Ganondorf's wake, he will eventually stir the hearts of the people who are like banished as he. The realm of Twilight is a world of banishment that holds away many things, but the relic of the Triforce of Power, it cannot bind. Even so, as Ganon learns of its full power, he will return, and thus he will open a door for the Twili of that realm. If the power I speak of is recovered in the wrong hands, it will prove to be a great threat, though it be a lesser threat than he who bears the Triforce of Power."

"I understand." Zelda responded, but then she thought to enquire of the spirit in a more personal matter, "What shall I call you?"

"I had a name once." It said, "You knew me as Kaepora." Zelda's eyes widened in hearing that, and the spirit continued. "Do not be surprised, as a servant of Hylia, my task merely changed. ... There is another of my brethren who you had known, and he is the most experienced of us. Hapora abides now in Lanayru." Then she was in shock with her mouth dropped. "There are two others, I have quite forgotten their names. ... Let us be named after our provinces of watch. ... You may call me Faron."

Zelda nodded calmly in response, "Very well. ... Where do the other two reside?"

Faron turned north east as he spoke, "One abides in Eldin. ..." Then he turned to the south, "The other abides in my watch, but he watches Ordon more closely, for he will watch over the heir of the Hero of Time. Ordona will watch for his true successor to rise with the spirit of the Ancient Hero."

"Then his successor must represent him well, as it his role that he will be completing." Zelda said, and then she beckoned Saria over. And when the Lady of the Wood came, she was in awe as she beheld the great spirit. Zelda stood indifferently and requested Link's Kokiri garb wherewith he had fared in during his journeys. Saria cooperated as she went to send for the garb. Then when it was brought, with Saria's consent, Zelda gave it to the spirit, "Then take this, and when he, who should succeed his role should rise, please give this to him."

Faron stared for a moment as he gazed upon the tunic. "I will keep this gladly" He said at length.

Afterwards, Zelda bowed, "Thank you. ... Now I bid you farewell as we have the dead to attend."

So, they walked back to join the company, and as they did, Zelda noticed another sight that she found to be both utmost fascinating and a bitter truth. For she saw a golden wolf astride in gaze over them, and it seemed almost spirit and almost real. It had one red eye, and the other was void. The queen nodded to him with a sigh as she understood, and she now experienced a new plight of sorrow overtake her as she perceived his curse and grief.

Saria did not see him, but as she was connected with the forest, she was aware of him. And she knew him. He, however, was not aware of her observance, and wished to remain oblivious to her in his accursed state.

The funeral was held at the newly built Hyrule Castle, and the people mourned for the fallen knight. However, aside from being the knight of Ordon that stood alone in challenge of the dark lord, the people did not know him for his person. They did not know WHO he was. He was laid in his armor in burial below the shadow of a great oak tree in remembrance of his home of the forest. Upon his chest lay his sword, and in his hands, upon his breast, was the fairy ocarina that Saria had given him so long ago. What was the garden that Link, Saria, Zelda, and Daphnes had visited in, years before, was now a cemetery of the palace. Upon his stone was written, "The cursed swordsman...sleeps before...the sacred tree." It was not done in scorn of him, but on the contrary, in view of so much he had sacrificed in battle to fall under such darkness, those words carried an expression of honor, lament, sorrow, and pity.

Upon an evening after, as Zelda visited the castle's cemetery, she saw the golden wolf in seat while gazing upon the grave. So, she approached him, and as he observed her presence, he shifted upon a flash. Then before her stood in spirit, Link, the Hero of Time. He seemed flesh in one moment, and in the next moment, he seemed to be standing in his bare skeleton. He was tall in stature, clad in his armor of knighthood, and his single eye shined red.

Zelda wept, and in a choking voice, she spoke. "Beloved Hero, why will you not rest? ... You should be at peace. Why do you linger?"

But he simply replied, "I cannot rest and I do not have peace." He paused and sighed, and then he continued. "My problem, Ganondorf, lingers. And upon my failure is it so."

But Zelda shook her head in counter. "He is more than we understood nor could perceive. ... We were naïve to think that the Triforce was bound to time as us, and we were likewise naïve to think that we could keep it from him. ... His spirit resides as an evil far greater and more ancient than either of us could have anticipated. ... His spirit, Ganon, is born of a fiery malice of the old Demon King, Demise, the arch enemy of Hylia in the days of old. ... Ganondorf, the Gerudo, is an incarnation of that spirit. He was born a man, but as his spirit grew and as he now possesses the Triforce of Power, he is doomed as are we to live on in a cycle of battle and trials as we war over what was our, ..." She stopped in correcting herself, "...No ... What was My Mistake. ... In flesh, Ganondorf, though mystical, is temporal, but his Spirit as Ganon will ever endure. ... Unless the cycle can be broken and the pieces of the Triforce reset."

Link looked upon her in thought, and then he injected. "That very well maybe, but Ganon is crippled outside of his housing carnation, and I cannot rest while that carnation endures. Under grief and regret, my spirit shall linger in its struggle and weight of time, and I will aid my successor. For he must be prepared for what he will face. ... I failed as I learned the experience 'the hard way'"

But Zelda rebutted him, "Your spirit will wain thin in misery if you linger in this fashion, holding nothing more than reminisce as you witness change through your hollow shell." Then she beseeched him, "Go to Saria and see her. See your kin."

At that thought, Link's eye turned dim as his head cocked and bowed in a sorrowful manner. "I will watch over Ordon and observe my son and line." He replied, "And I will observe dear Saria as she gets along. ... I long to see her, to speak with her, and I yearn for her gentle smile towards me. ..."He paused and breathed a heavy sigh, "But I will not have her see me like this ... in this, my cursed state."

"So, you will tread o'er the years across a changed earth, bearing a burden of reminisce and memory of both horrors and happiness while you abide as a shadow of your former self?" Zelda asked, and her enquiry of his goals was spoken in a tone that was almost reprimanding.

"Not a shadow." He answered, and then he proceeded to elaborate his meaning. "A shadow carries form, and it expresses explicit emotion of things witnessed." ... "Rather, I am as a shade who stood upon form of someone once, but that is a thing forgotten and unknown. And in passing away, I bear the presence of one who is lost. One who has lived in so many forms of life, times, and in some cases, a simple madness that stands twilight of emotion and emotionless." Link paused for a moment of silence, and then he spoke further. "I am not a shadow of my former self. ... I am a Shade of someone who never was." He heaved another great sigh. "My time with Saria was the only part of my life where I can say that I had a state of what I can actually call a 'Natural Life', but even that was only a vapor of a breeze, pleasant while it lasted. ... A one gift in grace wherewith to rest and taste upon lifetimes of adventure, toil, and travels."

And upon that thought, the Shade flashed as the wolf, and then he bounded off.


	9. IX A Shade and His Lingering Task

So came the days when there dwelt in Hyrule the Shade of someone, as he claims, who had never been. He returned to the woods of Faron, where he would he bound, leap, and stride mysteriously through the forest. None knew him, but occasionally, if one was fortunate enough to glimpse the rare and fantastic sight, he could be spotted as a golden wolf. Majestic he was in form; wherefore, one would gasp in awe at the sight of him.

To the tree lines he would often come, and the winds would seem to sift through the trees at his presence. He would gaze and observe, for below his standing upon the hills or in the distance upon a field, stood both Saria and Sarick. So, the Shade would watch them over the days and years, and it pained him that he could not be ever with them. Though, as grievous as it was, he was thankful that at least, he got to see them. He watched as his son grew. Sarick had hair as green as grass on a sunlit hill, his eyes were blue like the oceans, and he was stout in recollection of a young boy who the Shade knew as a Hero. He wore green garbs in fashion of the Kokiri children of old, for Saria made them for him as she recalled the days of her youth. She would smile brightly as she would watch him play with the other children of the village. They would frolick and play, and they would sometimes engage into a bit of mischief.

There was a time when young Sarick was alone as his friends were busy and occupied. So, the lad of ten years in age decided to brave the woods of the forest. He hiked hills, valleys, and dales, and he would collect leaves of this tree and leaves of that tree. He would take in the sights of the different creatures that he would rarely see aside from here in the depth of the forest. Then upon a stream, he heard swift footsteps run by, and when he looked up, he beheld a young girl of blonde and flowery garb sprinting. Then not far behind her were not one, nor two, but six wolfos in pursuit. Sarick moved quickly and snatching a branch in haste, he snapped it in a particular manner so as it attained a sharp point. The lad was swift, and he gained grounds as he pursued. Eventually, they came upon a stone structure in a meadow, and the girl was fearfully pinned. The wolfos took formation in their pack, and when they were ready to strike, Sarick rushed in upon their flank in full momentum as he ran his spear through a wolfos. His action threw the pack off balance, and as he wielded his spear, he stood betwixt them and their prey.

The pack held back for a moment as they considered their new foe. Silently, the girl panicked. Sarick was terrified, but his instinct knew not to let them know it. Thus, the lad stood bold and firm. With his spear, he lunged as they attacked, and when one wolfos fell, he snapped the branch again as he lunged it into another to his left. Then as one came upon him, he spun in grabbing a stone and smote its skull. It wasn't enough, though it bought himself time as it was stunned. As for the other two, they had returned in surrounding the lad, for the girl had managed to climb a stone pillar away from their reach. So, Sarick was surrounded, but then after a moment, a small horn blew. The boy and the wolfos turned to find a skull child playfully snickering and taunting the wolfos. Two of them took taste to pursue the mysterious child in a like chase. But one wolfos however, did not fall for the diversion as he returned his notice to the boy who had stunned him. It seemed rough in its growl with unkempt fir, and it was indeed the greater of the pack. Sarick had no weapon and he stood far from anything that he could possibly grab in attempt of defense. But then something entirely unexpected happened as a golden wolf came, as if from no where, and tackled the wolfos. The lad stepped back as he watched the two battle it out. Sarick's eyes widened as they fought like rivals, but it did not last long as the wolf pinned the beast down as its maw took the kill. When all was done, the boy stood with bloody hands, bruised joints, and a torn shirt, and he locked gaze with the wolf's single eye as it stood before him. In that moment, the boy was awestruck, but then in response to the wolf's returned gaze, something awoke in him as he felt warm, proud, and mature. Simply, the wolf was calm and it appeared to give a sort of bow before it stood serene, and then it strode off as it vanished in the grass and trees.

"Hi,"Sarick said as he extended hand in helping the girl down from the stones. "My name is Sarick. ..."

"Hi...Sarick,...thank you." She said shakily as she was trying to get over the excitement, but then she eventually composed herself as she gave her introduction. "I am Darrilan..." She trailed with a smile, and then she went to explain herself. "I am from Hyrule Castle Town, and my family and I were in camp as we were traveling through the forest. ... As I was bored at camp, I wandered and strayed off. That was when those beasts came at me." And Sarick nodded, but then Darrilan made a request with a blush. "I'd like it very much if you came with me. ... I would feel better if you did."

Sarick sighed, "I'll be glad to, though I also need to get back home. My mother is also probably worried."

"Where is home?" Darrilan asked.

"At Ordon Village." He simply answered with a nod.

And she smiled as she replied. "Okay."

But then the structure came to notice, for while it was in ruins, it seemed so out of character for the environment of the woods. The boy began walking in exploring the mysterious ruins, but then he turned as Darrilan stood still and unmoved. She seemed as curious as he, but she also seemed unsure if she should follow or not. "Since we're here, we might as well see what the place is." He said as he beckoned to her. So she took his hand gladly, and they went into the ruined temple. There wasn't much to see despite that it was simply interesting, but then something caught their eyes as they beheld a majestic blue hilted sword standing in a stone pedestal. It shined with magnificence in contrast to its ruined surroundings. And in a moment of desire, curiosity, and anticipation, the boy extended his hand as if to reach for the hilt. But then a great ring struck their ears, and the boy stepped back. They put their hands on their ears, and then the ring lowered in its pitch to a howl. And when it died, they raised their heads. Before Sarick sat the wolf between him and the blade. The lad was filled with great wonder, and in a moment's courage he made to step forward, but the wolf, without moving, purred an inward growl as if in a hinted warning. It gave impression as if it was merely correcting him for his intention to touch the blade. A correction that seemed ... Fatherly? ... At length, the boy nodded, and they turned. Before they left sight, Sarick turned as he hoped to see the wolf and the blade one last time, but mysteriously, as if out of illusion, a wall stood before him so that he could no longer see. So they went their way. And above, peering over them from a nearby hill, the wolf sat, and beside him stood Phaelon, the Skull Kid. "Is he not the one?" The imp asked, and the wolf shook its head as the Shade replied in answer.

"No. .. He's not the one, ... but I'm very proud of him."

So Sarick walked with the girl back to her camp, and true to his word after seeing Darrilan safe, he returned home. When he returned, he bowed in shame as he apologized first for wandering off the way he had, for she never liked him to wander in the wild as she knew its dangers first hand. He told her of all that had happened, and while Saria was concerned, her heart smiled as she saw Link's bravery awakening in the blood of the boy. But she grew solemn, real quick, as he told her of the golden wolf, yet she smiled at length. She laughed in a warm expression as he told her of Darrilan, to which she replied. "Well, it seems that the young hero has already won the heart of a fair maiden." He blushed as she added further comment. "Maybe we'll see her again someday." But he merely shrugged in response as he really didn't know what to think.

That night, he was sleepless as he gazed upon the ceiling of his room that was carved out of the heart of the tree house, and when Saria came to check and kiss him 'goodnight', he enquired. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?" She acknowledged in reply.

And he asked her. "What is the golden wolf? There was something special about him."

Saria was solemn, but then she smiled as she answered. "I have never seen the golden wolf, but I know of him. And I know him. ... He is a spirit of an old warrior who treads these lands. He watches over us here in Ordon, and sometimes he watches over the lands of Hyrule."

The boy's attention was drawn deeper to her words, and he asked in the mystery as well as a feeling of a sense of pride of one's legacy. "You mean he was a warrior like father?"

A tear came down her face in the shadows of the night as he said that, and so she softly replied. "Yes. ... But now he wanders as he lingers in regret."

"Why?" Sarick asked, "What does he regret?"

But she only sighed and said at length. "He regrets many things, but mostly it could be said in one word. ... Guilt. ... He feels that he has failed so many people. The people of Hyrule, his friends, and those he loved. And he still loves them in his heart." She smiled as she said that, and more tears ran along her features which dried real quick before closing. "Goodnight Sarick." She said, and she kissed his brow as he likewise acknowledged in saying 'goodnight' But it was many hours as he pondered over the events, and thought on both the wolf and the mysterious sword which was the one thing he did not mention in his tale.

As he grew, Saria took him to see Hyrule Castle where he again met Darrilan, and they were quite shy and flustered as they conversed. Saria was happy to meet the young lady, and to be quite frank, she was excited. And then they went to the castle where she would visit with their majesties King Daphnes and Queen Zelda. Vairon and Sarick got along very well, and like brothers, they ventured at each other's side in touring the marvels of the castle.

When attending her son as she saw him, Saria was quite happy, and their life was full. But when ever she had her privacy, her face would become gray, and she would sometimes play her ocarina. Fado would occasionally check and look in on the family, and he cared for any needs they would have want in. At length, Saria's voice was far less the musical voice that it was, and her marvelous emerald sheen of hair had changed. She was fading. Her age advanced drastically fast, and of all of the Ordonians, her change was so rapid that it would almost had seemed unnatural.

Saria was soon become ill in her fading, like a flower in lack of rain and sunlight. And in her withering, she passed away. According to the wisdom of Saria and the Royal Family, she was not buried alongside of Link, but she was instead buried in a simple meadow of Ordon. For Link's line was decidedly kept secret lest it be threatened before the chosen one should come. The funeral was small as it was held by the villagers, and Daphnes, Zelda, and Vairon were alone from the castle in simple attire as they attended in secret. Mido and Fado carried her coffin of deku wood. Many flowers were laid therein with her body, and one flower, the 'Whispering Maiden' was set in her hair. Upon her brow was crowned the circlet of her ladyship, her neck adorned the Kokiri Emerald, and in her hands was placed her ocarina. Sarick stood by her grave's side, and beside him stood Darillan. They were seventeen years of age now, and they were engaged to wed. At length, when Sarick raised his head, beyond the crowd he noticed a golden wolf in seat along the tree line at the meadow's side.

Night fell, and Sarick came to the meadow as he was filled with grief. But when he did, he found the golden wolf in seat before Saria's grave. And so he stood for awhile, but then at last, after a great deal of thought, he approached the wolf. And the majestic animal gave notice to him, though it did not move as it just simply sat calmly. Then Sarick sat beside it upon his knees as he looked down upon the grave. Eventually, as time passed, he turned to the wolf and spoke to it. "You..." He was shaking in grief, realization, and discernment as he spoke. "You're my father, ... Aren't you." It was a question, but he said it as a statement. The wolf whimpered as a faithful dog lovingly beckons to its master, and it stood to lie down in cuddle with the young man, and Sarick embraced him in hug as he took that as an answer. "I don't know what curse you are under. ..." He said in a long whisper. "But I pray to Hylia that it will someday end." Then as time passed, he fell asleep with his head rested with the golden fir. But when he awoke that morning, the wolf was gone, and it was as if it was all a dream. Yet it was no dream.

When Saria passed, the woods of Faron and the forest changed. For when the forest had consisted mostly of fairy wood in its rich elegance in the past, it now consisted of the simple hardwoods of oak and hickory, and then there were the softwoods of mere gum trees and pines. But the Lost Woods, nonetheless, still abode true to its mysterious nature with the fairy woods.

As time continued, the sages passed, and yet their spirits lingered. For as the sages, in another timeline, watched over a seal that holds Ganon in the Dark Realm, the sages of this timeline watches over the mirror chamber as Ganon is held in the Twilight Realm. In succeeding management of the prison, Xelmir stood warden as Arbiter of the prison.

Vairon was now king with a wife and son as Queen and Prince. He was a very noble king, and he often rode with the guard as he would view the state of the kingdom personally. Directly, he took hand in learning all of the trades and predicaments that the people endured; wherefore, he was able to see for himself where and how his policies should apply in thriving the security and economy of the kingdom while yet protecting the rights and interests of the people. Always, he dealt with matters in a first hand perspective.

Sarick was married with Darrilan, and they had a few children of very delightful spirits. One went to the academy of Hyrule in the service of arms, one went to Kakariko to live a life with the Hylians under the influence of the Gorons. Two daughters were swift in marriage with their simple beauty, one to an Ordonian farmer, and one to a mariner of the outer seas to travel the outer reaches of which few in Hyrule knew. They dwelt in the Deep South, a place called Lurelin. But one lad stayed in the family's inheritance as he was the heir, and he committed himself to their care for when they would age. His name was Delvin.

Sarick had trained in swordplay in his youth with Fado and his son as well as with Vairon and his knights. But now he was a farmer while yet he was also a skilled hunter. So, he ventured oftentimes in the woods, and he ever looked, if perhaps, he might see the wolf again. He never did see him, but he knew that he was there, watching. As for Fado, in his faithfulness to Link and his lineage, he charged his sons and his line to ever give care to that house and family in its line. And so they did.

The Arbiter of the prison was at first a noble leader; hence, he was given the position. Nevertheless, he was not the wisest choice for the position to place him in, for he did not handle it well. For Xelmir hated the Gerudo with a passion as he was raised from the ruins of the war, and as a child of the given time, he had lost everything. Needless to say, the prisoners were treated poorly in his care, and as he desired to learn more about them, he took to reading the archives and texts that were found in the land. Among them was stored the texts of the witches arts. So, he was practiced in the dark arts wherewith a darkness had awakened in driving him to a certain madness. Soon, under his rule, the conditions of the prison worsened dramatically. Executions took place, some of which are too vile in method to name in this tale, and any guard of the royal service who questioned his authority and his policies was committed to sentence. Few were allowed to live. For he regarded them as guilty of treason, and thus he gave them similar treatment as to the Gerudo. In time, Vairon had received ears in rumor of some of the dealings of the prison's arbiter, so as he usually did, he went forth himself in direct investigation. Sadly, Vairon's nobility had for once rendered to be foolish in folly, for the Arbiter took capture of him as he personally executed the king royal in emphasize of his madness.

When word got out that the king was dead, an army of Hyrule marched across the Gerudo Desert, and Sarick marched with them. As they entered the prison, all seemed vacant and empty. There were no guards nor prisoners. Though the structure was designed by an Hylian architect, it's interior had Gerudo culture written all over it. They were not a part of the original design as the Arbiter had apparently modified it. For some of the designs and symbols were referenced to even darker times in Gerudo history as the articles of Demise's demons were kept in practice. Soon, all of the torches went out, and Sarick, among other soldiers and knights, were soon split and separated. But then they were approached by strange figures, for Xelmir had a few loyal followers who remained faithful in their ambitions. By the time they had recognized his madness, they were already involved too deep in the affairs to refuse service to him. Now they, as servants, were mutilated as ghouls that strode in screech of the Redeads, and their eyes bore a hateful flame. The soldiers and knights who were found alone did not survive, but those in company of three or more, held better. Sarick was alone, and as he was caught by a screaming ghoul, he was stunned still in terror as the voice pierced his heart in cold stone. But before the creature could strike, unlike the others, he moved in evading the executing blade. For Sarick had something the others did not, for the courage to face fear was a virtue that he had literally inherited from his father. And so he struck the ghoul with with a great slash. But then as he tried to move on, it was in vain, and his heart began to betray him as he was helpless in the dark. However, the golden wolf came before him then as it walked into the room, and it shined and illuminated the room as if a star had walked into the dark earth. The wolf whimpered in beckoning him, and he nodded as he followed. So, the Shade gave guidance as they passed through cunning halls and strange paths, and it would growl in pointing foes in their whereabouts.

Eventually, the wolf halted at an entrance to a dark room where even his light was challenged by the enveloping darkness. It was as if a dark presence stood there. Sarick stood beside the wolf, and he took out a simple instrument that he place to his mouth. He did not play an ocarina, but rather he played a wooden whistle. And the song he played was a song that Saria had taught him as she learned it from Link, the Prelude of Light. The Shade then learned something about that song that even he didn't realize, for in its power, though it could not create light, it could emphasize a light that is present. So, the wolf's light glowed exceedingly bright in overcoming the darkness, and before them was a dreaded sight. The floor was covered in blood and corpses of Gerudo and Hylian, some long dead, and others not that long. This was the execution room as it stood round and as broad as a hall, yet it gave merit to fear, terror, and death. In the center however, lay Vairon, but what remained of him was too indescribable for utterance. Sarick recognized him however, then the shadows stirred in the far end of the room where the light did not penetrate. Soon, they learned why as they realized that there walked the darkness itself. It was the Arbiter. He was changed now in result of the dark arts that he had referred himself to. Now he was a ghoul, but unlike the others that were walking corpses of corrupted minds, he walked in living flesh in his perverted state standing tall in stature. He was mighty now with a head deformed as that of a ram with great horns, and he steamed in a maniacal rage as he cried forth. Xelmir, the Arbiter, was now a living demon in the likes of the Rova Sisters, but worse.

So, Sarick stood before the Arbiter with his sword in hand. He did not act in haste as he held back in guard so he could study the tactics of the dark foe. The Arbiter drew a great dark blade, an execution blade, and he smote at him upon the floor wildly, slashing against the stone. Sarick spun often in dodging one stroke after another. He was seemingly helpless as he didn't have neither bow, nor any item of value to hold and slow the attacks of the demon. But the man saw a window, so he feigned cowardice as he leaped for it, yet as he made the wall, he professionally used his momentum in sliding down pushing himself back as though he had bounced from the wall in rebounding upon his enemy. The move was entirely unexpected as the ghoul's blade was committed in the window's opening, and Sarick struck the Arbiter. The Arbiter fell back wounded as he fled in leaving his blade behind. He was swift and slippery in his movements as like was his shriek.

Sarick followed cautiously, and the wolf strode again in guide. The lights were again lit, for the dark creature was weakened. Eventually they walked up a stair that wound up a great hall, and then they entered it, the great chamber that stood between them and the mirror chamber. It was round, and the catwalk went about the perimeter to the door on the other side that stood locked. For the Arbiter, would not permit entrance to the mirror chamber as he feared the spirits of the sages that lingered there. Before them in the center stood a great pillar to which a bridge gave access, and there upon it stood the Arbiter. But he was no longer the terror of the present as they were now acquainted with a new beast. For many fathoms below them walked a great beast that stood colossal amidst the structure, and it looked up to them with its great maw and great horns as it thirsted and hungered for fear and terror as well as meat and blood. Sarick was smitten with shock as he looked on and studied the setting. It was obvious that this wasn't apart of the original structure as it used to be the room of management in authority of the prison, but Arbiter had modified its structure for a different purpose with a new "pet". This was another method of execution and suffering as prisoners were cast to the feeding of the beast. "What has he done, harboring a creature like that?" Sarick thought aloud to himself.

It was inevitable as to what he must do, so Sarick crossed the bridge to confront the Arbiter again. But to his folly, the Arbiter had caused the bridge to retract, for the structure was mechanically inlined with an instrument that is quite uncommon. For the Arbiter bore a spinning gear that automated the systems of the prison. Sarick fell a short ways as he managed to catch himself on the wall's side in hanging from a ledge of stone. But his chances weren't good as the creature leaped in shaking the structure to a tremor, and it was desperately keeping in climbing attempts with its maw opened wide. Yet then the bright golden wolf, to Sarick's astonishment and fear, leaped into the maw of the beast in a swift swallow of a gulp that even it didn't have control over. And with his bright light and sharp maw, the Shade tore into the insides of the great beast as it twisted and screamed, and it wreaked havoc about its surroundings. So, Sarick climbed while he could, but when he came back on top, he found the Arbiter gone, but his black blood and stench left a trail. Sarick followed him swiftly, and oddly enough, it led back to the execution room where they had already met. Yet this time, it was just him alone in the darkness without light of sight. There was not much Sarick could do, so he remained calm, he stood still, and he breathed deeply as he waited patiently. He remembered his study of his adversary upon their afore struggle of combat, and he remembered the blade in how the inscription of the letters upon its shaft glowed brightly in a hateful crimson. It was as if they were written in blood. And so it was, for he noticed the blade as it flew down in strike. He spun as he evaded, and in his momentum of the moment, he turned his sword into the Arbiter's neck. The demon fell back into a scream of agony before, at last, the Arbiter lay dead.

Exhausted, Sarick sat back against the wall as he drew breath, then before he knew it, the golden wolf stood in entrance, and it gave him a nod. Sarick sighed, and then he asked, "Is it dead? Is the creature gone?" The wolf stood still for a moment, and then it merely gave a nod. "Thank you" Sarick said as he still breathed deeply, and the wolf nodded again. Then the wolf left, when soon the royal guard and soldiers entered. So, they left after the prison had proven to be empty. Then when they returned, Prince Livan was crowned king in his father's stead, and Sarick was recognized for his gallantry. But as for the awards and position that were offered him, he refused as he desired to continue his simple life. Moreover, it felt wrong to receive such things as he avenged the death of his dear friend. Thereafter, he had not the heart to return to the courts of the royal castle, though he would send his tributes to the Royal Family.

As for the prison, it was thereby decommissioned. But tales and legends say that the shadow and ghouls of the Arbiter and his darkness still dwell in haunting that abode in disturbing those who dared its bold entrance.

When the Shade was present at the prison, he entered the chamber of the mirror. There he changed form in his shade, and he marveled at the mirror. Then he observed that place as he looked on in lament. The sages were present, and there they spoke of the matters of the present, the past, and the future. And the Shade shared counsel with them in his lingering task. For in seeing Sarick, they were almost convinced that he was the one, and they asked his thought on the matter, but he answered in negative. "Nay. ... Sarick has proved valiant, but he is not the one who will overcome the Dark Lord. For I live my current existence in Twilight; wherefore, I understand it in a different light. Moreover, I have spoken with the spirits that now guard provinces of Hyrule. I know that when Ganondorf returns, Twilight will come to our world, and thus the power of the Twilight's Shadows must awaken. And the spirits will have to make sure that that power is given to the right hands. Only the chosen one along with one of the right to that power will be allowed to safeguard it, and only when that happens will it be confirmed to us lingering spirits. I, myself, have already conferred with them: Lanayru, Faron, and Ordona. Sarick is not it. But the spirits will know, and so, I myself, will know. Likewise, you will know when the time comes. It will be obvious to you."

Time of a few generations passed, and the Shiekah took a hard turn as a great plague struck their people ill. Many perished from it, leaving them as a few.

Moreover, the Gorons wained as a sickness took hold, and the thriving of their society wained. For the line of kings dwindled, and Darbus, the patriarch was alone alive of that kinship, and he ruled the people with the counsel of the elders. But then in their mines, he found a Fused Shadow as he had changed when he had touched it. Moreover, another Fused Shadow had awakened in the Zora temple of the Lake, whereas a great beast had grown magnificent in dread. As for the one in Faron, nothing had changed other than that the forest's woods, in its mysterious ways, had revealed in uncovering a new temple as it was built in that of a great tree. When the Shade saw it, it recalled to him of when he had pursued Phaelon with his mask of power. He was aware of the other awakening pieces of the power of shadows, and he was sure that the third rested here. After years of grief and sorrow in bearing the weight of time that Zelda, the Sage of Time, had described, he was now very weary. He knew that his chosen heir was close, and that he would surely come here. He knew that the time was nigh.

Furthermore, other creatures began to wake. Creatures of the demon's service. Wolfos were more bold as they grew in numbers. Keese returned to abide in the trees and caves of the land. And Bulblins became prevalent in their occasional raides.

In this time, Link's heir lived by the name of Tralvin. He dwelt in the old Tree house that still stood, though it had ever taken slight modifications over the year. He took a wife of the Hylians of Hyrule, and her name was Nilnaeis. And his good friend was called Rusl, Fado's heir. Their son was named after Sarick's father, 'Link'. Though some stories may had been told in earlier times, the telling grew less over the years to when, eventually, there were only fragments of them left to tell, and even then they were far exaggerated and embellished that they only filled young boys and girls with wild dreams and excitement in troubles and adventures.

Link was an emboldened dreamer, and he was quite the merry maker, mischievous prankster, and a body of energy. But then came the incident of his family. For as the monsters became more frequent in the land, Tralvin and Nilnaeis were assailed by Bulblin raiders. Thus, similar to the story of the Hero of Time, Link, the young lad he was, was left in the village, an orphan. Link, the boy that was filled with dreams, experienced a great soberness, maturity, and a sense of responsibility.

True to his friend and to the oath of his family, Rusl took the mantle in raising Link as apart of his own family, which isn't to say that he wasn't already apart of it. And Rusl was a cunning warrior in the training of his father's house.

Link grew more calm than his younger days, and he aided a young Fado, Rusl's nephew, as he managed the ranch of Ordon, which consisted of a stock in goats. He was also a great outdoorsman of hunting, fishing, and he knew a great deal more of the forest, more so than any average Ordonian.

Link was at peace in Ordon, and he lived a simple life. He grew with his dear friend, Ilia, the daughter of the mayor, Boe. Boe was himself, the heir of the house of Mido and Malon. And Ilia raised a Gerudo mare and named her Epona after the mare her ancestral mother had raised. And she was raised with that old tune that the old hero knew as Epona's song.

Then came an evening as the weather was changing, and Rusl sat with Link at the side of Ordona's spring, and the dusk reached Twilight. Softly in a fatherly manner, Rusl spoke with Link about the Twilight. And while they spoke, a golden wolf stood over the spring unnoticed, and he watched. Then a small voice of light came in soft ripples from the spring, and only the wolf understood it as it said. "It is him, your successor. The chosen." And the Shade looked softly upon him as a weight of Time grew heavy as if it tolled upon this moment. He nodded as he thought to himself. 'I know you Link. ... My lingering task lies with yours. A task of Time and Twilight.'


	10. X A Shade of Time & the Youth of Promise

Over the years of his banishment, Ganondorf's spirit, Ganon, endured to meditate and muse on his return to the world of light. Upon his observance of those native to the twilight, the Twili, he took notice of Zant. And so as he saw Zant's heart of rebellion and taste for power, he saw opportunity. Ganon would give Zant his heart's desire: power and the throne of the Twili. He exploited Zant's ambitions to prepare himself a door to the land of Hyrule, and so he laid the groundwork of his revenge. While Ganon's strength would build, Zant would terrorize the people of Hyrule and prepare for his return.

Amidst Zant's rule, the shadows would spread and expand in its dominion. Almost, that rule would be complete, save that the descended son of the Hero could not be overtaken by it. For though the shadow cursed him in becoming himself a wolf, it could not overcome him as he inherited the Triforce of Courage.

The Shade had witnessed the fall of Hyrule, and though he observed the rule of Zant, he knew that Ganondorf was not far behind. And he watched as the reign of shadows came ever closer to the province of Faron and Ordon.

As night fell, after finally finding his successor at Ordona's spring, the Shade returned to the woods of Faron. Eventually, he came nigh unto the Lost Woods of Faron, still striding as the golden wolf, and he paused a moment as he was still coming over the fact that he had found him. The mixed emotions that he was experiencing was almost overwhelming. He had closed his eyes, and then he took a deep breath. But when he had opened them, as was done in so many years before, Phaelon was standing there, strangely close. The wolf jumped back in shock, and he growled. "Hey! Hey! ... I thought you'd be glad to see me!" The skull child stated, and the wolf, having lightened his growl, cocked his head. "I don't have fairy friends anymore. ... You are all I have." Phaelon had added.

And then the Shade strode yet forward as he both sighed and spoke. "I know. ... But please...stop doing that."

Phaelon walked beside him, "Ok. ... I'll stop doing that ..." He paused and then added some key specifics , "...to you." The Shade looked at him then, and he smirked. Then the imp stated in a more serious voice. "The wall of shadow is coming closer."

The wolf nodded, "I know. ... Which means that it will not be long now that Ganon will come."

"So, ... have you found him? The Chosen One?" Phaelon enquired in a tone of doubtful hope.

But to his surprise, the Shade had finally answered in a positive. "Yes."

Phaelon paused in staring at him in a gaze ... "Really?!" The Shade nodded, and then the skull child asked him with both curiosity and understanding. "So, will you guide him as you guided Sarick?"

But the wolf shook his head, "No." And then the Shade elaborated. "If Link is to help Hyrule, he must learn, himself, who and what he is, and so likewise overcome his trials. ... Which brings me to ask you a favor. ... I need you to be ready to meet him when he comes to the Lost Woods, and he will come. And I need you to test him, and make him earn his way. His spirit must be ready before he can wield the Master Sword to victory."

"And what will you do? ... I thought you had been waiting this whole time to prepare him." Enquired Phaelon.

But the Shade responded, "That is why I am asking this of you. ... I will teach him what he needs to know when he is ready. The trials he will face and the tests you will give will prepare him for what I have to teach him." Phaelon was silent for a moment before nodding in subjection to the old Hero's request.

"So," Phaelon began to ask, "what will you do for now?"

And the shade simply answered. "I will watch and wait." And then the wolf bounded off once again. In following, the skull child returned to the Lost Woods as he was bidden, and he waited.

On the next day, Faron was succumbed to the shadow of the Twili as the servants of Zant had stolen the light from Faron's spirit, so the Shade kept a close eye on Link from the distance. And so it came on the following day that the Bulblins raided the village of Ordon in capturing Ilia with the children of the village. And Link was left unconscious from the onset.

As Link pursued, he was taken by the shadow beasts, the corrupted Twili, and so he entered the shadow of Twilight. The Shade watched with both sorrow and intrigue as the Triforce of Courage preserved Link as a wolf. And while he pitied the young man, he was filled marvel as he took note of a certain imp that had also observed from the distance. He marveled even more as he saw the Twili's means of transportation, and he sarcastically thought to himself, "Well, so much for an ocarina."

He did not know at the time what became of them. But though the village had been raided and the Bulblins now terrorized the Ordonians, Ordona stood yet in light, free of the shadows dominion. And the golden wolf came to him for conference as they would discuss Link, the Twilight, and the mysterious imp. Ordona explained much to him: Of Link's meeting with Zelda, of Zant and the character of his rule, and of Midna in who she is, what she is, and her lessons to learn. So, the Shade came to understand both of them and how they will face their own trials together. He came to understand how Midna is the one, by right, to wield the Fused Shadows as was before instructed.

As told in the tale of Twilight, the given Hero returned to ward off the shadows from Ordon and Faron. And Faron gave the Hero, the Kokiri garb as he had promised Zelda, the Sage of Time. But when Link came to the mysterious temple of Faron woods, the golden wolf sat in his way. The Hylian halted, and he was taken aback about how calm the wolf was as he also marveled at its majestic beauty. "What are you waiting for?!" Midna scolded from his shadow. "It's just a wolf!"

In response of sarcasm, Link turned his cocked head downward. "Just a wolf? ... Look at it!" He looked back up to the mysterious beast. "It looks old, wise even, and full of secrets." He added.

And Midna replied with a sarcastic smirk. "Well, regardless, we have a job to do, and time is not a luxury that we have!"

Link glared downward just then, and then he took a moment to study the wolf. He then tried to divert it out of his way with every trick he could think of. But as he feared, it was no ordinary wolf to be taken by such trivial tricks. So, with no other choice, he approached the wolf with his Ordonian sword drawn and shield raised, and as he expected, the wolf stood in a growl.

However, to Link's surprise, the wolf maneuvered with coordination. He was obliged to answer with his sword, and the amazing beast would intelligently dodge it, spin, and move with agility. It was as if the golden opponent was intentionally teasing his sword. Link was absolutely stunned by how this wolf was outmaneuvering sword play, and the more he was learning more maneuvers in his efforts, the more cunning the wolf became. The match was literally a workout, and just when Link thought he might have him, the wolf jumped over him in contradicting his momentum so as that he hit the ground backwards, resulting himself in an exhausted stun. As he came to, he found that his sword lay out of his reach before him, and on it sat the golden wolf. At that moment, Link froze as his confusion got the better of him, and he was at a loss for what he should do. The wolf was merely calm. At length, it howled, and to Link's surprise, it bounded off into the woods and vanished.

Link waited a minute while he caught his breath. When he finally stood and took up his sword, Midna mocked him. "Ha ha ha! The great Hero swordsman got bested by a wolf! You are going to have to get much better if you want save anyone!"

The demeanor on Link's face, however, never changed, and he gazed into the forest where the wolf had vanished. "What was that?!"

But Midna merely placed her hands on her hips as she prodded further in her reply. "Do you honestly expect me to know the answer to the world of light's funny secrets?"

And Link scoffed in return, "Whatever..." And they continued on with their task.

As time passed, the Shade went on to see the Hero progress fending off the oppression of the Twilight and attaining the remaining Fused Shadows. He was intrigued with Midna's guidance of the Hero, and so thought to himself. 'Alas, she is no fairy. At least Navi and Tatle were like a mother and a sister. Midna's sass seems to be overbearing.' He cocked his head then, 'But I guess she'll do. ... They seem to be good for each other.' And then he smiled in his heart. Soon, the time came when they had acquired the Fused Shadows, and Zant had assailed them. For the first time, the Shade was really concerned, but as he followed them to Hyrule Castle, he then understood how they knew what they were doing. So, he abode without of the castle, and kept himself patiently.

Later, he followed them south, and they came to the Lost Woods. The place was fair as it was in the days of old, and Phaelon teased, played with, and tested Link, the cursed wolf. And the skull child would play Saria's Song on his little horn. Eventually, as Link passed the trials of the skull kid, he was permitted to come to the ruins of the Temple of Time. It was not long before he found the Master Sword in its pedestal, and like Sarick, he was stunned deathly still in awe. Then at length, he slowly drew his snout to touch it. When he did, the sword rang out in a high piercing ring, and the wolf of Twilight quenched with its eyes closed in response to the high pitching tone. Before he realized it, the sword emitted a bright white light as it embued the wolf with its sanctifying cleanse. And when the curse had purged, it had embodied itself as a dark crystal in the likes of a fused shadow. But it was different.

Link stood refreshed as he was again Hylian, and he stood serene and sober as he gazed upon the majestic blade. In a small voice that rang in it, the sword called to him. He stood forth, grasping the hilt with both hands, and in summoning all of his strength, he pulled in drawing the Master Sword of Evil's Bane, the Sword that Seals the Darkness. And Midna stood with jaws agape as she observed him holding the blade's beauty skyward. The sword seemed almost... refreshed... in the sun's light of Din's illuminating grace. Then Midna whispered softly as her words were more to herself than to him. "The sword accepted you as its master." But then something caught her eye, and she turned to find the golden wolf steadily walk in from behind. Her eyes widened in shock, awe, and fear, and she shakily beckoned to the Hero. "Uhh...Link..." Link shook his attention from the sword and turned to startlingly see the wolf. And when he did, he had no time to act as the wolf growled and leaped upon the young Hylian. All went dark in that moment.

Link awoke to find himself again a wolf. And he stood in confusion as he observed his surroundings. There were many images and many sights, some old, and some not so old. Everything was enveloped under many lights of many shades, both bright and dim, and many colors they emitted throughout the spectrum. And in mirror of the lights, there were many shadows, both dim and dark, and many emotions, some of smiles and joy while others bore anger and even hatred. Did this place stand in ... Twilight?

Then to startle Link, he encountered a spirit that seemed flesh in one moment, and then he seemed skeleton the next. He was clad in armor old, rusted, and marred, seemingly from rendered service in battle. Was Link dead? At least, Link at first began to think so. The warrior spoke at last with a deep voice that was intimidating as if it bore the authority of kings, commanders, and power. "I supposed you have a few questions: What is this place? What am I? Who am I? And why are you again a wolf?" In his feral self, Link nodded in an agreeable answer. "This place stands twilight between life and death, and it spans across time in History both now and then. ... As for the future, only the goddesses are permitted through that door, and there are none with the feats to enquire for it. ..." The Shade trailed as he allowed his words to sink in before he continued. "I am the Shade of Time as Time is my domain in its mantle of responsibility. For my soul has lingered in a curse over the earth of Hyrule as I stand between life and death. I am the Hero of old who has wielded the Master Sword before you. You are the youth of promise to succeed me as the Chosen Hero, and so you and I share a task of Time and Twilight as Twilight is your domain." Link cocked his head then, and the Shade only would say, "You will understand when you attain the full weight of a Hero in its mantle of responsibility. ... As for who am I? You know, for now, what you need to know. I simply bear the memories of one, 'who never was', as he stood a warrior of Time only to have time overwhelm him. ..." The old warrior trailed then as his eye grew dim, but then he returned his full attention with the young hero. "You are a wolf because this place stands in twilight of life and death, and as I have stated before, Twilight is your domain. ... Well, then..." The Shade sighed, and then finished on. "Now that you have been enlightened, let us return."

Link woke up, and it was nightfall. Midna sat beside him, and the Master Sword laid at his side ... in a splendorous blue sheath with bonds of gold along its shaft? He didn't say anything but looked on in question, and Midna answered for him. "When you 'went out' I tried to look for some herbs that might be of help, and I found this laid carefully in a room of the ruins. ..." She paused as she sighed with returning her thoughts to the situation , so she asked. "What happened?"

He sat dazed for a moment as he mulled over his thoughts. The stars were out, and he gazed at them. Link wondered then at those six stars of color: yellow, red, blue, violet, golden, and green. He had seen the stars his whole life as he would gaze when he was a child, but now something new was felt inside of him, something nostalgic had awakened. At length, he gathered thought and answered her. "The golden wolf is the spirit of the old Hero who last wielded the sword. He is a shade in memory of someone who had never been, he is the Shade of Time. ... He said that we share in a task of Time and Twilight. I don't understand him, but like the great spirits of Light, he said that I am the Chosen Hero. And that I carry the weight in mantle of responsibility of the domain of Twilight. ... After our introduction of 'enlightment', I awoke here." Link was exhausted, and he soon collapsed asleep.

The following morning, Link woke up and his imp companion was no where to be seen. He lifted his head which ached something fierce, and he found that a small fire was made near at the foot of the steps. So the Hylian stepped up in taking up his Hylian Shield and the Master Sword in its sheath. Link went to sit himself by the fire as he took a drink from his satchel, hoping that his head might ease. And then Midna came back with a few fruits and berries she could find along with a few small game. "I thought you might be hungry." She said, and he nodded as his soberness became more attuned.

Then he asked her with a grunt in his voice, "What time is it?"

Midna began cooking as she answered plainly. "Dawn passed two hours ago."

As he was gaining his energy back at the smell of the food, Link was intrigued in watching the imp cook. Until now, he never saw how she ate. But neither did he know yet what she was exactly either. His thoughts trailed in curiosity, and then he mulled over the sword as he looked over its beautiful sheath with intricate features and its royal hilt. But soon breakfast was done, and Midna prepared some plates from his gear. Link took the plate gratefully. "Thank you." He said, and they turned to their plates as they were about to eat.

Midna enquired then of their journey. "So, what now? I know where we need to go, but are you ready?"

"Apparently not." He said plainly without yet taking a bite as his eyes were fixed passed her. Midna followed his gaze, and standing in the archway was the golden wolf. "Stay here." Link said with conviction, "I need to do this alone."

Link stood up and approached the wolf. Midna watched in wonder, and she was utmost curious. But she honored his wish and ate her meal beside the fire. When Link approached, the wolf turned and lead him into the great hall. In time, it gave him cue to stand put as it took distance from him where there it faced him. There, the wolf showed himself as the Shade in his armor of old. And Link was astounded how similar his features were to his own, and then the Shade spoke. "The sword you have is evil's bane as it seals darkness. There is a spirit that dwells in the blade, and though it does not come forth as the legend of old, it is your friend, and in time, you will hear its voice. It will whisper to you like a song, it will sing to your emotions in your hopes and your fears, and it will visit you in your dreams. It speaks only truth, and truth is something you must always be prepared for though it carry a great weight which you loath. For truth is not necessarily what you may 'want to hear'. ... That will come in time and you will know when it does. ... But now you must learn how to wield the blade. What I teach you now will only brief you to a new world you have yet to discover, but your trials on the field of battle will decide how you will merit the feats of the blade. You are the chosen Hero, and you bear the Triforce of Courage. Draw the blade."

Link's ears perked, and then he subjected to the old Hero in drawing the sword from its sheath. The blade felt heavy and a burden seemed to bear on him, and was there a hum in the ears of his thoughts? Was he imagining it? Or was he so succumbed to the excitement when he drew it from its pedestal that he hadn't noticed then?

At length, the Shade spoke. "If you focus on your hands and your troubles, the burden will weigh you down. Focus rather on the blade and on the target at hand. Focus on what you are doing. The sword will resonate with your thoughts, it will become lither. Facing your target, whether it be your opponent or your task at hand, it merits courage. Facing truth merits courage in more feats than one, and as you do that, you will then become one with the blade. Remember that. For a sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

Then Link began holding the blade with deeper purpose and he began to experience the Shade's words. And the Shade took stance in beckoning the young Hero to do the same. So, the Hero and the Hero engaged, but the old Hero was fast and he danced his blade about the Master Sword. Link could hardly keep up, and he failed time and time again. It was downright frustrating, but just as the Shade gave no mercy in the exercise, neither would reality. A truth he accepted, and he humbly submitted himself to the lessons. And so in time, he courageously braved forth, and he purposefully handled his blade. Then at that time, the sword rung out in a flash as light emitted from the blade; whereas, the Shade was stunned in his tracks. Link sighed as they paused, and the Shade nodded, "Good! The sword's spirit is joining yours in becoming one. ... Now come forth!" And the Shade braced as the young Hylian broached himself upon his opponent, and the Master Sword threw the old warrior upon his back in a great crash.

The Shade rose afterwards and stood pleased. "You have done well. Remember what you have learned and it will save you in your journey. You must exercise your skills upon the field in your trials." He said, and then he sighed as he looked on the brave youth before he voiced his closure. "Remember, you must hold the sword with courage. Face your fears, and face the truth."

Link nodded solemnly without a word as he was quite speechless, but then he mustered enough courage to enquire. "Will you not come with me?"

But the Shade shook his head. "The trials of battle here fall under Twilight, which is your domain. I stand here in my domain of Time to prepare you for what you must face. ... You have yet to learn of the true evil behind the Twilight. ... Go, and may the blessings of Hylia be with you." Then at that, he transfigured again as the golden wolf. He nodded, to which Link returned the nod with reverence. The wolf howled, and then he bounded away.

Link stood there as he mulled over what just took place and the lessons he had learned. He stared at the sword for a moment before returning it to its sheath upon his back. When he turned, he stopped taken aback as he found that Midna had been watching from the archway. "I thought I told you to stay back." Link said with a tone of annoyance.

But she countered with her typical sarcasm, yet of a friendly notion. "You said you needed to do it alone. In respect to that, I merely spectated from the distance." Midna giggled in following, and then they went to proceed with their now cold breakfast as time now stood at noon.

In the chamber of the Arbiter, he awoke as his flesh took breath in the world of light again. For with the Triforce and the power of the Twili combined, the barrier of his banishment could not contain him, and a door had opened between Twilight and Light. The King of the Gerudo had returned.

The king walked abroad in Arbiter's Grounds as he remembered Hyrule and its forsaken prison. He remembered his people who followed him, now dead, and he remembered those who betrayed him. The king was now without any domain of royalty save for his own name, and yet he cared not. For he was past that now. Ganondorf was a changed man who was now conformed with his spirit, Ganon. Yea, even now as the Arbiter and the spirits of the dead envelope his presence, they dare not approach him nor attack as he held aloft his grip in sign of his illuminating Power. A Power divine in what he considered a gift. For oblivious was he that he had already received it in access of another line of time. Yea, he would become a god to whom the other pieces of Wisdom and Courage are bound to. ... He will yet attain his prize, and he will challenge the goddesses. So, once again he strode across the vast desert of his now desolated home.

And so it came to pass that Ganondorf came upon Hyrule Castle at unawares, and he fenced it off as he claimed it. He mused from the throne with Zelda as his captive.

In his occupation, he had hoped to learn of the Triforce, what happened, and where were the other two pieces. For he knew that as he bore the Triforce of Power, then the other two would be within reach. His greatest desire would at last be within reach. He had only to learn where they were. Any hope of learning it from Zelda was of loss as her spirit was absent. So, he studied the archives and records of history. Eventually, he learned what he needed. He did not learn exactly what had happened as pages were missing, and the test of time left the generations to deviate in embellished information. All he could learn, was that the Triforce had separated and that he had Power whereas the Princess and "the Hero" were safeguarded with Wisdom and Courage. Learning this, he smiled with Zelda in grasp, and "the Hero" of the given time was 'obvious' to him as he observed in the affairs of Zant's ploy with him, this "boy of the forest" A thought that recalled to him of another boy, a boy who had ruined everything for him. "Could it really be that simple?" He asked aloud in thought, "Was he...?" His anger grew out of realization as one becomes frustrated in view of past mistakes in a dawning understanding. So, he waited. With his barrier in place, he knew that the Chosen Hero would come; therefore, the three: Power, Wisdom, and Courage would be joined for him to obtain the Triforce in whole. And then he would be set to rule Hyrule and the Twilight. His vengeance to reap upon Hyrule was almost complete except where the Chosen Hero was concerned.

At dawn of the day, following the lessons, the golden wolf stood on a hill amidst the outskirts of the forest, and the rising sun illumined glistening fields under the forecast of dark clouds. He observed as Link and Midna rode northward before turning to the western lands, but they stopped as they took notice of the castle with its barrier that shunned away all life that took sight of it. And the wolf's gaze followed theirs with expectancy, for he knew the dark lord who now abode there.

So, the Shade spectated as the youth of promise ventured the Gerudo Desert where a great past awaited. The desert was ever a waste in disregard to the presence or absence of the Gerudo, yet the desert and its surroundings lay desolate. The Shade watched eagerly as Link would face the trial of the Arbiter, for the shadow of the Arbiter still dwelt there. He would see how Link would stand with the lessons he had learned. And so Link braved the Arbiter and the Stallord, in resurrection of the Arbiter's beast, and though he suffered much in the battle, he handled himself well. The lessons he had learned were executed in respect to the sword he wielded and the mantle he bore.

It was the lingering spirits of the sages that gave them knowledge of Ganondorf in revelation to Zant's rise to power and Midna's curse. But as for the mirror, Zant had shattered it in shards to ward away the world of light. Could the sages and the Shade match the power of Zant in preventing the mirror's breaking? Perhaps. But neither the sages nor the Shade gave move to prevent its breaking, for Link would not have been ready without the trials by which he would grow. So, Link and Midna would follow the shards and face what trials would await there. As they prepared to leave, they saw the golden wolf approach. Midna's eyes widened, but while Link was at first startled, he was composed in soberness as he enquired of the Shade. "Do you come to teach?"

But the beautiful beast shook his head, and for the first time, Midna heard his majestic voice. "No. ... You are not yet ready for your final lesson of your task. ... I have come to speak with the sages."

Link nodded submissively, and then he asked out of curiosity. "Can you please tell me ..." He trailed as he mulled in thought, "Did you know Ganondorf?"

The wolf stopped as he approached the mirror's pedestal. He purred to himself to what Link thought was an inward growl, and then there was again silence. The wolf turned, his one crimson eye was bright before dying down to a dim light. "I knew him." He said calmly with a sense of gravity, and then he was silent again.

Link noticed a flash of memory hinting in the Shade's eye. "Can you tell me about it?" He asked in his perception, for he wanted to know the Shade as he gave a sense of legacy in sentiment. He wanted to know his story.

"This is not the time." Was all the Shade would say. And again, Link nodded submissively before he left on his way.

When he left, Impa's spirit approached the wolf with inquiry. "You haven't declared to him the mantle of responsibility he carries against our foe?"

But the Shade merely shook his head before answering. "He is exercising the skills he needs to grow for that potential, but if I give too much too quickly, it will drown him in rendering his mantle as an impossible task. Let him work with what knows so that he can grow. They must first vanquish their foe of Twilight, then perhaps he might be ready to face our true enemy."

"But did you not learn as you went in your trials of adventure? Did you need such guidance?" Nabooru countered.

But the Shade rebutted. "Yet Link must avail where I did not."

A moment of silence was taken as then the wolf turned in facing the sages, and then he sat. "I saw the barrier about the castle." He said, and then he asked in a tone as if he already knew the answer, "He is here isn't he?"

The sages then looked to him in grave countenance. "He is grown older, and though he is less wise, his power has grown. He is more Ganon, the king of demons, now than he is Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudo."

"And the Twili, Zant, adds to that power." The Shade added, and the sages nodded.

Then Impa injected. "But Midna is the princess of the Twili, and she has the right to wield the Fused Shadows. The one you told us about."

And the wolf replied, "I agree." Then he stood in giving each of them a nod, then he left.

The wolf followed them as he found them in meeting with the resistance. It was from Auru that Link learned a fair amount about the legends of old concerning Ganondorf and "the boy from the forest" Furthermore, in the group, Link found friends and support in his efforts. The Shade was glad to see it, for at least now Link had some solace with those who would draw close to him in good faith. A thing that the old Hero did not have save in Zelda as she disguised as a Shiek of the Sheikahs. But even then, there was too much mystery involved for such confidence. The Shade sighed, and he smiled in his heart.

So, Link traveled in search of the shards with the aid of the resistance. The wolf followed and observed as he strode north up mount Hebra where dwelt the Yetis in an old mansion built from an older civilization of Hylians in some decades in the past. The winter there was less harsh then, and few even braved to venture further west in view from the ice. It was said that occasionally, one could see bird folk flying in the distance. Hence, there was much speculation of a strange society that dwelt nearby. But none dared to brave the cold for the distance to reach it. In their time with the Yetis, Link and Midna retrieved their shard, and they left to search for the others.

Rusl pointed the next one out to Link's assistance, and so Link returned to the ruins of the temple of Time. Again, he was tested by Phaelon. For Phaelon's scarecrows would dance in taunting the warrior, Phaelon played him for a chase much like the times as he would test the Knight of Ordon and his old friend, Fado. Phaelon worked a maze with his illusionary walls as certain paths would open and close as if seemingly without notice. Eventually, Link stood in a garden of many, and about him stood strong deku trees tall. About his feat lay a bed of vibrant leaves. Link found the place a marvel until at a sudden, he found himself in near face to face with Phaelon who hung upside down from a vine. "Hehehe...that was fun...I will now show you a place of many marvels. A place that you seek." The skull child soon left and disappeared, and then a new path laid open before the young Hylian. And so was revealed to him a door into the old temple. A door into the temple's past, an even older past than what even the Shade of Time remembered. So, Link and Midna entered.

The Shade remained without as he watched them through the past by his own domain of time. And as he sat, the skull child walked up beside him. "When did you know about the door and the shard?" The wolf calmly asked.

And Phaelon shrugged. "I've always known. ... As Saria left me her mantle over the forest, she also left me the mantle of the Sage of the Forest. ... So, I kept the door a secret. But Zant was beyond me, and I could not hide it from him. ... Now I led the youth of promise to it when the time was ready."

The Shade nodded solemnly. "Very well." He said.

Phaelon stood for a moment in the pause of silence as if he was waiting for more conversation from the wolf, but the silence prevailed over the stretch of time. Eventually, Phaelon decided to break it. "So, how are you and Link getting along? Not everyone gets to speak with one's descendant and one's ancestor."

But the wolf shook his head in a negative. "He only knows me as the Shade, the spirit of an old warrior. Link has now learned in research about my former self, 'the boy of the forest', but he does not know me as Link, the Hero of Time." At that, the imp cocked his head, and the Shade elaborated. "I am here to prepare and guide him, not to 'enter into his life'."

"Don't you think that you have already entered into his life? Don't you think you owe him an explanation?" Phaelon asked rhetorically.

And the Shade countered. "Perhaps, but I cannot allow myself to go too deep."

"After all of this, Link will be changed. ..." The imp said, to which the wolf turned his head to him as he listened intently. "You know that better than anyone. Yes, you must guide him for this, but you must prepare him for that too. ... And you can only do that, not as the Shade of Time, but as Link, the Hero of Time, his forefather."

The wolf thought then for a good while, then at length he replied to Phaelon. "I will consider it."

After sometime, Link and Midna returned to the resistance with the shard. But then Link's troubled heart was again astirred as his travels would turn to the aid of Ilia. So, Link's trail brought him to the hidden village of the Shiekah. Few remained, along with Impa, the ancestral daughter of Tempa. Saving Ilia's memories brought Link to tears, and so they spent the day together before he resumed with his search. The separation tore at the heart of the young Hylian. As the Shade observed, he recalled of the time he awoke from his seven years of slumber and saved Saria from Ganon's phantom, and how his heart was torn at that separation.

Eventually, Link and Midna followed the leads of Impa and Shad's research and learned of old technology that brought them into the sky where dwelt a city of Oocca. This time, the Shade remained behind altogether, and he waited. The Shade knew little about the history regarding the Oocca, but he knew more than Shad who had a great deal of data collection regarding that history. That history went back to the War of Sky as Demise and the Hero of Sky contested for the Triforce. It is said that after the Hylians returned to the earth in establishing Hyrule, the goddess Hylia blessed the great birds of Loftwings. So, they were given the gift of becoming a people, the Oocca. Furthermore the ancient island of Skyloft was given for their society. Hylians thereafter called it the Sky City as there was none other like it. But none now had seen the Oocca in ages since the older days. But that was soon to change, and Link and Midna now walked abroad the Sky City.

Defeating a dragon was no small feat, and yet Link defeated Argorok, a beast of Eldin who was infected with the shard, for Zant had given it to him. Wherefore the drake had terrorized the Oocca. So, with the last shard in hand, they returned to land.

Upon returning to the mirror's chamber, the mirror was again made whole. And it was then before entering the world of the Twili, that the sages disclosed the Twilight Princess' identity. For they affirmed with her her mantle of responsibility and her claim to the Fused Shadows, and they apologized to Midna for their reckless actions in Ganondorf's banishment. They made ready, but then noticed the golden wolf observing from the door way. Link's eyes spoke his question, but the wolf shook his head as he said, "Not yet. ... You have done well, but you have one more trial. After that, we'll speak." The youth nodded, and the two entered through the mirror into the Twilight Realm.

So, it came that Link defeated Zant, the Twili had been freed, and Midna had reclaimed not only the throne, but the power of her people, the Fused Shadows. In confrontation with Zant, Link learns that Ganondorf had returned to the world of Light, and that he possesses Hyrule Castle.

With this knowledge, they left the realm of Twilight in haste to save Zelda. In such haste, they neglected the golden wolf in the chamber as they hasted across the desert, and made their way over Hyrule fields. Their camps kept in short sleep, and their breaks were nigh to coming and going without notice. The Shade, however, was swift, and the golden wolf cut Link off here upon the fields that lay between the city and the forests of Faron. Upon the abrupt meeting, Link halted immediately as he was startled. The wolf merely sat before him, and Link spoke to him in urgent. "We don't have Time! We have to save Zelda!..." As he paused in short of breath, the golden beast cocked its head, and Link finished. "Ganondorf has returned! He is here!"

The golden spirit merely sat, and noticing this, the young Hero took breath as he gave the old wolf his undivided attention. The night had drawn late, and the stars reigned above them. Filling the air, the evening's mist had arisen, and their eyes met with shining glances. Transfiguring, the Shade stood before the Hero of Twilight. "You have braved your trials well. Now...let's see the result." The old master said, and he drew his sword with his raising shield. In answer, Link drew his own blade of mastery with patience, and the Master Sword gleamed in a pure blue light. They stood for a moment, and then they clashed. As always, the Shade was fast as he twitched his blade, turned his body, and met his opponent's eyes. But now the youth of promise met his speed and agility, and it seemed as if he had mirrored the old warrior. Long their battle lasted, and it proved to the Shade that he was matched. Then eventually, as the light grew and waxed hot among them, Link also grew to exceed his master as his spirit was one with the sword. Fi's voice, the spirit of old, guided him along with his on instincts of matured experience, and so he came now to know the Shade's actions before he performed. Thus, Link came to be ahead of his master, and he defeated him as the Shade's neck rested at the edge Link's blade.

The Shade stood then with a nod. "Good. ... You have become one with the sword in wielding it with courage, and you have bested me." But the Shade stood back as his countenance became fierce, his eye gleamed red as if it truly for once showed malice, and his presence stood as a sight of terror. "But can you best him that wields power?" The Shade asked as a statement, and as he spoke, he flew in the air as if it was natural for one to hover in plain sight. The mist then became cloud, and the cloud gave thunder.

"What devilry is this?" Link asked aloud in thoughts.

But the Shade replied in a voice that boomed terrible. "I am the Shade of Time. As I stand twilight between life and death, I conjure these tricks that I have faced in my past from Ganondorf, for Time is my domain. ... So, I ask you again. Can you face him?"

And without giving Link time for response, darts of light struck Link as he bolted down. ... Heaving breath, he brought himself up with shield raised. An orb of pale light came against him as a shooting star of malice. Link fended against it with his shield of Hylian steel. But while he was succesfully defended, he was again thrown back by the momentum of the attack. ... Lifting himself up, he rose in seeing the Shade's sword rise in charging another orb. Seeing this, Link readied himself, and wielding his blade, the Master Sword waxed hot in a light of its own. And something happened that he did not expect. His left hand had glowed bright as a star that stood with him upon earth as it showed the sacred triangles embedded in his fist. And then as the orb came, Link swung and struck it in full swing with such speed that the orb was slung at the Shade in void of time for reaction.

Being struck, the Shade was brought down in a crash. Link stood stunned as he was amazed at himself, staring at his hand as it still glowed. ... Eventually, the Shade approached him, but as Link noticed him, the Shade had grown in size as he charged upon Link in a swift madness, and they battled with blade again. But as Link was still fast, and the Shade was slower, the Shade was now great in prowess with great might in his strength as if a great hill had thrown itself against the young Hero. And the Shade spoke as they fought, which at first proved a great distraction for Link, but then he got a grip on himself as he managed to focus. "Ganondorf will walk proud and mighty as a great tower over your humble stance. ... Do not allow his words to say you. ... Use his momentum against him ... Manipulate him ... Cause him to tear himself down in crashing upon his own weight! But at all cost! ... When he is down! ... Do NOT HESITATE!" And then Link managed to trip the Shade upon his weight in crashing down into the dirt. "Do It!" The Shade shouted, and without hesitation, the blade of the Master Sword came upon the Shade as it ran him through. For Link was committed, and the Triforce had become a force of momentum in his running battle.

But now that Link had succeeded, he faltered. "No!" He said to himself amidst a confusion of dread, anger, sorrow, bitterness, and frustration. "Don't leave me..." He said allowed, and for a great moment of time, all stood still and remote. But then something happened that surprised him, for the Triforce had for a moment left the young Hero's hand. The first time he had ever seen it to leave. 'What is this?!' He thought. But then the Triforce revealed itself upon the Shade's left hand as he again rose. And then as they sat beside each other as the Shade again drew breath in spirit, the Triforce returned to the young warrior.

Seeing the youth's questioned features, the Shade elaborated, and for a moment, his own features of flesh had shown itself in view. "Link, I am the Shade of your forefather, Link, the Hero of Time." He paused with young Link's widening eyes, he nodded to the youth as he continued. "Your bearing of the gift of the Triforce of Courage is your birthright in testament that you are my successor as the Chosen Hero." Link's eyes trailed with his undivided attention, and Midna, who had been abiding in Link's shadow, watched and listened with marvel as the Shade begun to tell his tale.

"My story begins in another time, Link. Hyrule and the Gerudo had endured a long war, and my mortally wounded mother brought me to the forests in Faron as I was raised with the Kokiri, the eternal children. My life as a child among the Kokiri was simple, and my dear friend, Saria, along with all the beauties of the forest, was my whole world, a 'natural life'. But then Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo amounted his coup under a guise of suit for peace. His efforts brought me into my tales of adventure as the princess Zelda, of that age, recruited me to beat Ganondorf in a race for the Triforce to prevent him. In doing so, I accessed the Master Sword, but as young as I was, a child, I was sealed in seven years of sleep until I was of age. I was then seventeen. And I then learned that from that time, I had opened the door for Ganondorf in giving him access to the Triforce." At this time the Shade sighed grieviously before continuing.

"But Ganondorf's imbalance of heart had rendered the Triforce to be split. Wisdom was given to Zelda, and Courage to me. But Power was left to Ganondorf, and with it he conquered Hyrule in ruling seven years of desolation and havoc. But as the Triforce was split, his victory was marred and fruitless. So, I was left to pick up the pieces in freeing the lands of allegiance to Hyrule, and I awoke the six sages, each representing an element of power, as their power aided the Master Sword and maintained the Sacred Realm where once the Triforce was housed. With the help of Zelda and the Sages I defeated him, and the sages sealed him into the Sacred Realm. But then in hopes to undo what was done, Zelda sent me back into time to part from that reality as I would produce a new reality."

"Coming back, I laid the Master Sword to rest in the Temple of Time. I warned Zelda of Ganondorf's coup before he acted upon it, and he, with the Gerudo thieves, were banished. But then to assure that he could not access the Triforce, I was sent away to take with me the Ocarina of Time as it was key to opening the door to the sword and the Triforce."

"My journey took me to a strange place that would become another adventure of hardship. For then I encountered masks of power. But that is another tale. All that I will say, is that as I found my way to defeat the demon of that crisis, I had to relive a recurring set of three days over, over, and over. This was another world that I found way to, one parallel to ours; wherein, the residence were all identical counterparts to every soul I know here. I relived the madness of three days for a year."

"The Ocarina of Time was destroyed, and I returned home. I came home to Saria and relived my childhood. But then the Kokiri grew as I grew, and the Kokiri village became Ordon, your home." He paused as Link cocked his head marvel, and then the Shade continued. "I became a knight, and I married Saria as I could at last live a natural life. ... But then the Gerudo invaded Hyrule, and Ganondorf attacked in such desperation that he changed the map. I confronted him, and I failed. Zelda had him captured and executed, but as you now know, we were naïve to think that we could prevent him from obtaining the Triforce. For as I came back in time, the Triforce is not bound to time. ..." The Shade paused, and his eye dimmed. "Ganondorf still has the Triforce of Power from the time he had originally accessed it, and so I had the Triforce of Courage. With it, my spirit lingers in my regret as a Shade of my former self that practically never was, and I watched my descending generations as I waited for the Youth of Promise to rise and achieve where I had failed. ... I believe you are ready now Link. ... But there is one last thing that I would have you know for when you reach your journey's end. ... I never allowed my heart to settle as I was ever filled with a spirit anxious of the past, and therefore it hindered me from being able to live a 'natural life' though I did have it for a time. For I was changed after my journey of failures and only ever seeing glimpses of hope when in truth, hope would be far from me. And you will be changed too. But do not allow yourself to becomes anxious that you do not see the beauties of the present and do not forget the simple things in life that matter so much. Do not keep your lady waiting."

At that moment, their eyes featured a warmth as if the eyes of a son and a father were in greeting, and then they smiled. Then the Shade sighed as he looked up after the mist had cleared, and the stars were once again those silver blossoms that he once viewed so dear. His eyes averted to that green emerald tree of life that stood upon that far cold ceiling, that emerald star. And Link's eyes followed gaze in view upon it. The Shade nodded with indication as he commented on the splendorous view. "That star. ... It represents your foremother, Saria. My wife." Link returned his gaze upon the Shade of Time as he spoke with a deep passion of nostalgia in recollection of memorable days. "When she was a Kokiri, before she grew up as an Ordonian, ..." The Shade continued, "... she was the Sage of the Forest. She was my dearest friend as she stood up for me as I was different from the others when we were children. ... Though she was pretty before, when she grew up, she was the most beautiful woman that walked the earth. Her emerald hair, once short, grew long as the leaf branches of a Deku Tree, her green irises matched her hair, and her heart was as loving as the rivers that sing melody in nightingale to the stars of the night. She was selfless ever, and always she waited for me. ..." The Shade's eye came down as he trailed in a hint of sorrow. "Always, she waited for me." He said again, but more to himself as if in recollection of a certain grief. "She would be proud of you." He said at length, and then he turned again to Link as he added, "And so am I." There was a long pause as Link shed a tear from his blue irises, but he never spoke as he choked with mixed emotions. Then the Shade ended as he closed, "I will not be with you when you face him. That is a task that you must face alone, and I cannot interfere. ... May Hylia be with you." In following, he again became the golden wolf, and after he looked upon Link at last, he howled. And then he bounded off.

Afterwards, Link and Midna, camped for the night, and then the next day, they rose and moved on to the castle in uniting with the resistance. The place was a great commotion and had apparently been so for a great while ever since the barrier had been erected. Soldiers had been working with the safety of the people and attempting to come to some understanding of the barrier. And the resistance coordinated with them.

Link managed to have cooperation as he made his way forward, and Midna, the Twilight Princess, wielded the Fused Shadows in breaching the barrier.

Needless to say, Link battled his way to the sanctum, and there he confronted Ganondorf.

Ganondorf had waited with his barrier in place and Zelda in grasp as he knew the Chosen Hero would come. Hence, he reenacted the setting of the War of Time unconsciously, yet a pale imitation of it, for then he had actually ruled as the King of Evil, but now he was a king of Exile with nothing but desperation and conceit. But now the three: Power, Wisdom, and Courage were joined within grasp for him to obtain the Triforce in whole, and then he would be set to rule Hyrule and Twilight in his ultimate desire to challenge the goddesses. Ganondorf's vengeance that he reaped upon Hyrule was almost complete except where the Chosen Hero was concerned. The Chosen Hero recalled to him of the Hero of Time, who he knew only as a 'boy of the forest', and to the Hero of Twilight was his hatred utterly given.

So, Link battled Ganondorf as he puppeteerd Zelda, and then Ganon, the fell spirit, came forth. A battle of no small feat, and yet the wolf of Twilight prevailed against the Dark Beast. But then alas, Midna sacrifice herself sending Link and Zelda out of harms way without of the city into Eldin Fields, and she battled with Ganon's spirit in standing with the Fused Shadows. Though she did not perish, Ganon prevailed, and he destroyed her power.

Thus, Link and princess Zelda were met by their enemy has Ganondorf came onto them in onset. With Zelda's aid, the 'playing field' was made 'level' as the dark lord was brought down from horse to ground.

Ganondorf erected his barrier about them as it was then made clear that from this fight that there would be no escape, no 'living to fight another day', and no respite. This would be a fight to death. Identically, the two fists shined forth of power and courage, the Master Sword shined forth and to greet it, Rauru's stolen blade shined in answer. So, the two titans took stance in array against the other. Night fell, and the storms of another age had awakened.

Link advanced upon his enemy as he dodged the sage's blade, and like his forefather, he danced about the might of the towering dark lord. But now he had the Master Sword, and soon the light of the sword's spirit thrusted against the exiled king as the sword spun. And in that moment of blindness, the blade of evil's bane crashed down upon the sage's blade against the earth, and Rauru's sword was broken. In determined recovery, Ganondorf came forth with his fist, and Link juked him after kind to his lesson with the golden wolf as the momentum of the Gerudo was used against himself. And Ganondorf crashed into the earth, stunned. Then in a moment's haste without hesitation, Link's blade pinned Ganondorf to the earth. The lightening flashed fiercely then as the thunder shared in Ganondorf's fatal cry. Link was thrown back then as the energy that poured forth from sword and man forced him. Ganon's spirit wreaked up as it brought Ganondorf to a stand, and at length as he spent his last breaths he spoke. However, the man did not speak as rather it was the voice of the passing spirit. "Do not think this ends here...The history of Light and Shadow will be written in blood!" Ganondorf eases in breath as he closes to his last, but then he notices a golden wolf standing before him on a dawning horizon, unnoticed by the others, and the Shade then revealed himself in his armor. At that, Ganondorf's eyes burned in realization, his head cocked, and then came the end of Ganondorf Dragmire as he stood still as stone, a reality of truth frozen in time. Link then saw the Shade having transfigured back to his golden form, they nodded to each other in acknowledgment, and then the wolf bounded off.

As time was settling, Link and Zelda, with guard, escorted Midna transformed as her true self, the Twilight Princess, and so she would leave Hyrule to return to Twilight. Upon a morning in the fields after camp, Link awoke to find the golden wolf greet him. But as he acknowledged the Shade, the wolf led him to a nearby hill whereby the youth of promise sat beside him. And there they watched the dawn of the rising sun, giving the world warmth of the grace of Din.

"As I failed to stop Ganondorf in the event of my death," The Shade said, "my spirit lingered in regret, and so with the Triforce of Courage, I waited for the Youth of Promise to take my role in place. But now that is done, and at last, Ganondorf's darkness is over. ... Thank you."

Link sighed, and gratefully, he replied, "Amidst all of this,...Thank you so much for being there. ... Thank you for caring as my forefather." Then Link pulled the golden wolf with arms him in embrace, and the Shade accepted it in warmth.

Afterwards, the wolf howled as it stood, and then it bounded off into the light of the rising sun. So did the farewell pass between the Shade of Time and the Youth of Promise.


	11. XI A Lifted Burden

The Sun dawned as if born with a new light, or perhaps Din had bathed it with her very warmth. The light of the new mornings were very "golden" and bright, and it was then realized how the eyes of the children of Hylia and Farore had been dimmed by the shadow of Ganondorf and his ally in the Twilight. The world felt now, in a manner of speaking, alive again as if a fountain of youth had been poured in its waters and streams.

The Light spirits left their abode in the provinces as their tasks were complete, and the great dragon spirits of elder days had returned to Hyrule, and they abode now in the springs of the provinces of Hyrule. The Shiekah left their hiding as they now returned to their legacy of Kakariko in restoring it to its greater stature, and they begun great works in their ever developing technology for years to come. They understood the history concerning Demise and his curse fulfilled in Ganon, the spirit of Ganondorf, the incarnation of Demise's malice. The Shiekah understood, that while the incarnation had indeed been slain, his spirit still endures, and the cycle of the curse would surely come again. As for the Hylians of Kakariko, they had decided to move on from its desolation as the Shiekah worked to restore it, and so they moved southward to the higher hills of Hateno.

Elsewhere, adrift in hills upon the edge of the forest, the golden wolf did stride. It was now deep in the season of autumn; wherewith, the golden wolf seemed to blend in with the changing and falling leaves. Upon entering the Lost Woods, a chill was felt in the air, it was fresh, but there was also a change in it that he was not familiar with. When before there was a presence of magic, mystery, and vibrance in the air around the fairy woods, now it felt old, fading, and changing.

'Something is happening.' The wolf thought, but what was it? He did not know, nor could he find out as he was not able to discover the Lost Wood's secrets. There were none who could. The Great Deku Tree probably knew, but there were many things of the world, including the secrets of the woods, that he never disclosed.

The wolf stood patiently as he considered the wind and the changing air, and there he closed his eyes as he felt and studied it in its changing patterns wherewith he might attain some discernment. And so he waited diligently over many hours, and he listened to it in passing tones and characteristics. But in all of his skill and subtlety, he could understanding nothing about any of it.

At length, the golden spirit opened his eyes, and there before him stood a boy of seemingly twelve years in age. He was so thrown off in astonishment that he jolted back with an awakening growl. The boy put his hands up. "Hey! I wasn't that close enough to make you mad at me this time! I said I wouldn't do that anymore to you, and I didn't!"

Upon that, the wolf paused, and length it cocked its head. "It can't be! ... Phaelon?" The boy of 12 with brown wavy hair, nut brown eyes, and a set of old skull tunic and trousers on about him, nodded as a 'yes' to the Shade. At that, the wolf plopped in a sitting position as he stared on the boy.

"I can't believe it." The Shade finally stated,

And Phaelon replied with laughter. "I'm hardly convinced myself."

"But how?" Returned the wolf.

Then the boy shrugged as he stated. "I don't know. ... The weather and air here has changed in the Lost Woods, and then the next thing I knew was that I woke up like this." He paused, and then he shared his thoughts. "I don't know what's happening, but I think that perhaps after Ganondorf's shadow had come to an end, what power remained of the spirit of the Great Deku Tree must have finally been laid to rest. And now everything is fading."

The wolf looked on him solemnly before gazing dramatically into the colorful woods. "Perhaps." He said plainly in reply.

The Shade looked to Phaelon then with curious concern before asking him, "So, what will you do now?"

But the boy again just shrugged. "I don't know. ... I guess I should go live in Ordon amidst Faron Woods." The wolf nodded.

So, that was what he did. Phaelon went to Ordon, and the wolf went with him all of the way until they reached the outskirts of the village. "I suppose this is it." Phaelon stated half heartedly as he suddenly felt unsure of what lay ahead of him, and all of the memories in nature of his past life that were now all passed behind him.

The wolf nodded with a graceful voice in reply, "Yes. ... You can now be apart of a family as you once had. Not as a skull child with a Kokiri and a out of place Hylian with a bunch of misfit fairies, but with an actual family."

A tear was shed abroad from Phaelon's brown irises, and he nodded shakingly. "It's been a wild life together." The boy added at length.

And the Shade sighed in agreement. "Don't play with masks." He said half jokingly.

Then Phaelon smiled as he returned jest. "Don't play or sing any weird songs or tunes." The boy smiled, and then before he gave himself anytime to doubt his decision, he went forth into his whole new world.

The wolf followed along the tree line, and he observed as Phaelon took up with Colin. The Shade was glad to see how well they got along. And in following, Rusle and Ulia took him in with them as they again had a new addition with their family. Soon then, in a moment's passing, the wolf left in striding back to the Lost Woods.

Sigh, the wolf huffed in confusion, there it is again, that change in the air. It was far more drastic than the change of seasonal air outside of the woods. This was very specific and unique, and it was almost concerning. But right now, that wasn't foremost on his mind. For now he was alone and filled with nostalgia. Therefore, he decided on revisiting a special place.

A leaf fell here and a leaf fell there, and the light of Din's sun had breeched into woods invadingly. Amidst the present chill, there was a certain warmth about the place that overcame it. Swiftly yet patiently, the wolf of the lingering spirit came about the Sacred Grove, and there behind it, where a foot hasn't stepped in many a year, stood a meadow with the remains of the old Forest Temple. And before the Shade stood an old Deku stump that still stood strong as ever. For as a Deku tree is felled, its wood carries a preservative in its nature; wherefore, it can stand for many years before age strikes it in its decomposition.

The Shade stood then in memory as this was a place where bonding friendship was spent, a place where he learned many things both important and simple, and it was also where he had married her. Now here he gazed upon the stump as it was amazingly there, seemingly petrified to his thought. He practically chuckled at the thought.

In a moment's anticipation, he sat down, and he fingered his had within the hems of his armor. In withdrawing it, it held a simple wooden Ocarina with such beautiful and delicate features so perfectly preserved. For in his grave, it was laid with him in his burial, and so he retrieved it as he still carried it with him. His most treasured possession, more so than any sword, mask, or any like trinket could mean to him.

Now, in these days of peace, he was relieved and at peace, but... he looked at the Ocarina in a pain that weighed greater still...he was not at rest. It was done, Ganondorf and all of the problems with him, were gone. ... But now he lamented her in a great weight of grief that he had ever felt before.

'From that moment,' the Shade thought, '...the bridge, our childlike selves of only ten...she waited for me. For seven years she waited for me, only for me to come back in an Hylian body estranged from the Kokiri and for her to become a sage as we would be separated. ... And yet she waited. ... I returned in time to be myself, to be ourselves, but then I was only to be sent away. Still, she waited. ... And then, finally, for a brief time growing, becoming husband and wife, we were a family for a brief few years. But then it all ended. She was left in my absence in her aging life to be waiting for the end...She deserved so much better' And his mind continue for a while in its turning gears of thought of grief and regret.

In time, the Shade paused from thinking, and he put form to his mouth as best as he could. For his energy was spent after the long years of his lingering. ... He took breath with the instrument, and it played. He warmed up on it until he was as good as he remembered, and then he played it. He played Saria's song, and almost, he dreamt of hearing her voice. But then to his amazement, he did hear her voice and he thought that he was dreaming for sure. And when he opened his eyes, he was convinced of it.

There before him, stood a young girl of kokiri garb with emerald irises and green hair. "Saria?" The old spirit voiced as if in a whisper.

She nodded, and after a great pause, she enquired. "You think you're dreaming don't you?"

And he nodded in response, "How could it not be?"

She giggled at first then she sobered up in a solemn look as she gracefully told him, "It, ... It is me, ... Link."

But Link was dumbfounded. "How?"

Saria paused for a moment before she then answered. "Link, ... When the Great Deku Tree died, there was supposed to rise in his place, a successor to sprout before him. But under the shadow of Ganondorf, still lingering, the sprout remained dormant. ... Because of that, we Kokiri, the eternal children, began to grow as the power over us faded. So, we became Ordonians, and like Hylians, we aged and died. ..." She paused in giving a moment before she continued. "But did you think that that was our end?" The Shade was listening intently. "Link, though we were in flesh Ordonian, we were, in spirit, Kokiri. We are the spirits of the forest. When our flesh aged and failed, our spirits returned to the forest and awaited."

Link injected a question then as Saria had paused. "Await what?"

And Saria answered. "For the tree's successor to sprout, to take shape and form. ... When our descendant, and your heir, the Hero of Twilight slew the Dark Lord in sealing his dark spirit away, the tree's spirit, in sprout, was finally allowed to rise. ... He has been born Link, the Great Deku Tree. ... And as he has returned his spirit to us, we forest spirits have been reborn." She paused again with a giggle as she saw him dumbstruck, and she replied to it in her observation, "We are called 'Eternal Children' for a reason Link."

He breathed and nodded in acknowledgement, and then he looked up to her in asking, "Where are the others?"

And Saria answered. "They're in the woods, but due to the danger of changing times, they are no longer children and have taken residence as seeds of the Deku Tree, the Koroks." But she stopped then as she laughed a hearty laugh that ended in a giggle before she finally mustered her speak. "Link...you should see them, ... especially Mido..." She sounded like her old mischievous self in a prank of a tone as she spoke then.

"But what about you?" The Shade asked with a tone of sincerity.

Saria sobered quickly as she answered him. "Sigh, yes. ... You see, unlike the other Koroks, I, myself, have other connections. ... I have a connection with the forest in watching its nature as the Great Deku Tree watches over much more...weightier matters. And then there was also another connection that I had, that could not be overlooked." Saria paused in a stop, and had the utmost look of sincerity.

"What connection was that?" Asked the Shade.

And she responded with a hint of a blush as she gave a very direct and simple answer. "You."

They stared in meeting gaze with a moment of silence and smiles. "So," the Shade started, "What happens now?"

But Saria sighed, "Well, you are already aware of the cycles of incarnation that take place..." He nodded as she went on. "Well, others will come in your succession, and they will battle Ganon as he comes and goes. But as for you, Link, right now you must rest." He sighed then, in both agreement and disappointment, but she continued. "But this I promise you, that you will return, yourself to be incarnated again, and when that time comes, I will be there waiting for you."

The Shade sighed again in both delight and a bothering sensation that crept up on him. "But," He said, "You will be in waiting again."

And Saria breathed out a grateful sigh, "Oh, Link. You are ever so thoughtful and admirably selfless. But sometimes, you can be outright silly. ... Link, I had waited, I did wait, I have been waiting, and I will wait for you still, because..." There was a hint of tears in her eyes, "Because Link, you are worth waiting for, and nothing could ever take that anticipation and joy from me."

And then in hearing that, with a little thought, the Shade let out a great breath as he now felt at rest, and with it he changed. He took sight of himself, and surely enough he was again, hmmm he chuckled at the thought, a ten year old boy as he sat there on the 'petrified' stump. He was no longer the shade, nor was he a shadow of his former self. He was again his own self. And they laughed together. Saria sat with him, and they played their ocarinas together with intricate hands as they did when he returned from Termina and as they did when before he left the forest in the first place.

In time they finished, and they smiled as their irises met. But then a door of light opened before him. "You must go." Saria said, and he understood, for it was his time to go rest at last. Yet then the Lost Woods and the Korok Forest glowed in a strange golden light.

"What's happening?" Link asked.

And Saria told him in answer. "As the lands have changed, and the location of this area has become heavier in traffic, especially after the recent events in Ordon with the Hero of Twilight, the Great Deku tree considers it unsafe. And he now has the Master Sword under his mantle of responsibility. So, like when the Temple of Time shifted in location here, the Great Deku Tree is moving the Lost Woods and the forest northward under the Shadow of Death Mountain. We will reside there now, and I'll be waiting for you."

Link found it a lot to soak in, but it made sense and he acknowledged it. And then they gazed upon each other a last time, and Link gave a radiant smile as he reminiscently told her, "This is when you're supposed to say, 'Oh, you're leaving.'"

And they smiled at each other in crescents and Saria leaped on him in a hug, "I'll never forget you, and I'll wait." Then he made ready, but before he left, he taught her a song on the Ocarina.

"There," he said, "that's my own song that I came up with during our last year together. ... I just never got to show it to you. ... Play it if ever you need me or wish to hear my voice. And I'll be with you always as you wait. And perhaps, I'll be able to play your song to."

At that, deep tears drenched her face, and then she smiled again to him as he went. "I'll be waiting for you!" She said. Then the Lost Woods and Korok Forest disappeared from Faron as it moved as Saria described. And Link, the Hero of Time, resided in the house of the goddesses at last with a restful spirit.

So ends the tale of our beloved Hero, a tale that seemingly ended in tragedy while yet it truly ends in restful joy.


	12. Epilogue

Ten thousand years later ...

A young knight who was training in the academy of Hyrule Castle, went into the wild with little else than a satchel of food and water and a torch to guide. He never took a solid camp as he took many small breaks and naps. For as lithe as he traveled, he traveled swift and seemingly continuous. A common brown shirt of a tunic he wore along with a plain set of traveler's trousers.

Though the societies of civilization had grown great and numerous across the map, the wild had its own way of life that grew amidst the standing civilizations, and it was no less significant. So, the youth of sixteen years in age braved himself through bush, shrubs, and vines as he crossed paths with many a wolves, deku shrubs, and bears. Ever northward he went beneath the shadow of Death Mountain.

At length, the young Hylian came to his destination where he might brave where only the few valiant and wise might venture, the Lost Woods. Indeed this was a mysterious woods as it was filled with darkness, be it night or day, and the gloom of the cold mist and fog always pervaded its grounds. The trees stood as once living dekus, now dead, and they gave horrific faces with mouths agape, some in laughter, some in anger, and others with smiles of one who had gone mad. The Lost Woods was not pleasant as told in the histories of the days in old. But the wise reason that the woods had changed in safeguard of its heart as to ward away those of easy and faint of hearts. But one must be cunning and bright too, for though he be brave, if he traveled too carelessly, the fog would envelope and swallow him that he would be lost to only find himself once again where he had begun. But the knight was both brave and wise, for indeed he was the youngest cadet of the academy to ever achieve knighthood. And the knight wittingly found his way; thus, he found Korok Forest at the heart.

The Korok Forest, unlike the Lost Woods, was very vibrant with life and color that expressed simple beauty and joy. The Koroks came out as the Hylian strolled through the main path. "Twee Hee Hee!" They randomly exclaimed as their numbers grew in appearance. And the knight looked upon them in great amusement as he walked ever onward until at last there stood before him the Great Deku Tree tall with many leaves that resembled peach blossoms. In height, he stood as a great hill that could hardly seem insignificant in sight of a mountain, and his breadth of lumber could build many houses. For indeed, he was very old, and his spirit was older. Great branches extruded from his front in even as if they represented great eye brows, and in addition to his features with the given growth and bark, he had a large nose and a great mouth. Before him, in a stone pedestal upon the remains of the original Temple of Time, as a replica had been built on a great plateau far south near Faron, stood a legendary sword. Its hilt was blue with green leather wrapped upon its grasp, and its guards extruded outward like the wings of a phoenix. And in emblem of its most notable signature was the engravement of the Triforce upon its blade in symbol.

The knight stood forth, and to his astonishment, the tree spoke in a voice that bellowed with patience and depth that seemingly matched the patience and depth of his great roots. "Welcome young knight of the royal house. I see that you are another of the few contestants to find his way to my presence for the trial of the sword. Of whom am I honored by such fair presence in the name of Hyrule?"

With a sigh, the youth stood stunned, for though he was well read on the history and legends concerning the aged plant, nothing could prepare him for his first experience engaging with the wise spirit, much less for conversing with a 'talking tree'. At length, the Hylian managed to speak. "I am Link, Sir Link by title, a young knight assigned by the order of the Royal Family to take on the task of a knight to face the trial of the wild and wood and to attempt the trial of the sword."

The Great Deku Tree smiled in hearing his name as the birds twirled many beautiful notes from his branches and limbs. "Before you stands the sword that seals the darkness as it proved in legend's history to be Evil's Bane. It is called the Master Sword. The Trial of the Sword merits a simple test. One must simply draw it from its sleeping home. But the sword has a will of its own as it houses the spirit that serves Hylia, and only one she chooses can wield the blade wherein she resides. She does not look on one as Hylians do, for she looks on the heart in its bravery, its wisdom, its virtue, and its breakable or unbreakable spirit. Only one that is worthy will be chosen by the sword. Over the centuries, many have tried and failed. Moreover it only chooses a master when the time has come when Hyrule needs a Hero. If a Hero is needed, then the calamity of the dreadful spirit, Ganon, shall return. Wherefore, the Chosen Hero and the Princess, the maiden of destiny, must be valiant to seal the demon away. ... I must warn you, that if you should have difficulty with taking it, the sword finds you unworthy, and you persist, then you will surely die where you stand." In a deep breath the great tree chuckled a long chuckle with a jovial sentiment before closing. "Best of Luck ... young one."

Link nodded after soaking in the words of the great tree and their meaning. In truth, he did not want it, none of it. But in understanding the legend and the truth of the tree's words concerning the peril that maybe, he could not refuse the trial and what it held. He stepped forth onto the platform of stone and marble, his grasp was placed reverently on the hilt, and with a grip and grunt he pulled on it. ... But it did not move. Was that it? Did he try? Did he try properly? Did he pull enough? Should he persist? Amidst all of these questions, he paused.

And to Link's pause the great deku commented, "Do you concede? Do you have courage? Are you the Hero?"

The knight thought swiftly then, and then as if in simple clarity, he understood. He must face the truth of accepting the role of the Hero, to face the fears of Ganon and the pressures of the people in holding the mantle, to have Courage. Yes! That is the test! Does he have Courage to persist and claim the role selflessly despite his not having any desire for it! And at that, he mustered himself again, and he persisted to tug on the blade and work on it with all of his might, even if it meant his life. For Hyrule and all that he loved was worth it. Then to a sudden! It budged. An inch of the blade came up, and so he persisted. He summoned all of his strength, and at last, indeed, the blade came forth. Link of the wild, and young knight of Hyrule, held aloft the Master Sword.

"Well done young Hero." The Great Deku Tree stated in congratulations with wisdom to add. "You carry yourself in great honor. But be prepared. The people know the stories, the roles, and the legends. They know the sword. The weight of the Hero's mantle is great enough, but with it, you will now bear the mantle of fame. Beware of thyself and walk wisely lest thou be consumed with the popularity in neglect to your mantle. ... However, already I knew at the revelation of your name. For unknown to many, a 'Link' has always risen whenever a Hero is needed. My spirit was always there, and I remember them. You recall to me of them: the Heroes of Sky, of Time, and of Twilight. You share their name nobally."

At last Link finally spoke, "Thank you."

And then a small Korok, by the name of Chio brought a scabbard for the Master Sword to sheath. A rumor runs among the forest that this Korok was once the famous 'Fado' of the old Kokiri. Then after as Link bade farewell with the guardian of the forest, he was greeted by a feisty and enthusiastic Korok. "Hee Hee Ha! My name is Maca! ... You know ... I was once a rambunctious and proud little 'know it all', but now that's not me. I am the Korok that knows the woods better than anyone! I took it upon myself to take the great feat to be the forest's guide." Link feigned to be impressed, though he was intrigued with the Korok who behaved as a 'cute' show off child. "So," the Korok continued, "I will guide you out of the forest through the Lost Woods."

"How did you come by your name Maca?" The curious Hylian asked.

Maca stood still then in their walk. "Oh that was a long time ago. Before then I was a great Kokiri Boss! At least I think. And I had another name."

Perked at that, Link enquired. "Oh? And what name was that?"

The Korok shrugged. "I actually don't remember... But I know it begun with 'M'!"

And together the young knight, bearing the legendary blade, strode with the amusing Korok on his way out of the mysterious forest.

A girl of green stood in the hills about the Korok Forest looking out upon the two traveling in each other's company. She leaned over the rocks and branches. Her hair was green as so was her irises. For Saria, the last Kokiri, had observed the young knight, and so she watched him as he left.

"Well, the young Hero makes his ancestors proud. His tale shows promise of exciting, bitter, and joyful adventures altogether. I am proud. ... Sigh ... Oh my Link, though he is honorable, he is not you." The aged youth breathed deeply as her eyes shed joyful tears. "So, I must wait still for you, my Link. ... For the journeys continue, and so the Legend will now live ... in the Wild."


End file.
